The Roommate Agreement
by Laurensscribbles
Summary: Annie Cresta is an uptight and anxious college junior scrambling to find an apartment. Her last resort is Finnick Odair, a laid-back bad boy senior looking for someone to split the rent. Annie and Finnick both need each other, so they try to work it out. It might just take a few rules.
1. Thou Shalt Not Piss Me Off

"I'm sorry, Ann," Madge says. "I'd love to let you live with us, but we already have four people in a two bedroom apartment. I think that's enough of a fire hazard as is."

"I know," Annie sighs, leaning back against the plastic chair in the dining hall.

"I think Jo has a friend who is looking for a roommate. I can get their number for you."

"Really? Does she go here?"

"No, I think _he_ goes to Northeastern."

"A boy? No way! I can't live with a boy!"

"Come on, Annie. This isn't fifth grade," Madge raises her eyebrow. "It's a two bedroom. Plus, Katniss and I live with Gale and Peeta. It's not a big deal."

"I guess," Annie mutters.

"Do you really have a choice?"

"Not really." Since their college is in the city, juniors and seniors aren't guaranteed housing. Most students just get an apartment and don't bother with housing, but Annie's parents wanted her to enter into the housing lottery and give it a shot. She didn't get it, and now she was left to scramble for an apartment while sleeping on Madge's couch in the meantime.

Madge stabs a piece of lettuce with her fork and pops it into her mouth. "Come on. Just give it a go."

"Alright. I'll text Jo and get his number."

"Good girl. Now let's get to class. You know how Heavensbee is about lateness."

 _Great. I'll meet you at Cafe Nero tomorrow at 3 to make sure you're not a serial killer. ;)_

Annie had been texting Finnick Odair for only five minutes, and he had already used a winky face and didn't even seem to care about meeting her in public. She stared at her phone, wondering if she should respond seriously or jokingly. _If you were so worried about me being a serial killer, you wouldn't be meeting me in person now would you?_

 _Touché. See you tomorrow, potential future roomie :)_

"Annie, are you going to be antisocial all night, or are you going to help us pick out a movie?" Johanna says loudly. Johanna doesn't live with Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Madge because she claims she needs her own space, but she lives close enough that she often hangs out with everyone.

Annie met them all her freshman year. Gale, Katniss, and Peeta all lived in the same hometown and all ended up going to colleges in Boston. Katniss goes to Northeastern which is where she met Johanna. Gale wasn't interested in the college track so he moved to Boston to get a job because he was sick of the small-town life. Peeta goes to MassArt because he wants to be an art teacher. Madge met Gale when she went to company he works at. They started dating shortly after they met. Katniss and Peeta have been dating on and off since high school. They both want different things. Peeta wants a serious relationship and Katniss wants a casual, no-strings-attached arrangement. Annie met them all through Madge, who is attending Emerson as a journalism major. Despite the fact that they all go to separate schools, they've all been inseparable since freshman year, and that's only grown since Peeta, Gale, Katniss, and Madge all moved in together. They were willing to get a bigger apartment to accommodate Annie, but when her parents wanted her to try and get on-campus housing, they couldn't wait for her.

"Sorry. I had to set up a time to meet up with Finnick tomorrow."

"Yes, Cresta. Look at you with the romantic prospects," Gale cheers.

Annie's cheeks get hot from embarrassment. "Are you crazy? You know Odair. She would literally never date him," Johanna fills in for Annie. "They're going to be roommates."

Gale roars with laughter. "What's so funny?" Annie asks. Johanna and Peeta join in, and soon Annie is the only one in the room not laughing. Annie grabs a pillow and throws it at Johanna. "Johanna Mason, you better tell me what's going on."

"Kitty has claws," Johanna says, putting the pillow back on the couch. "Relax. You're just pretty different on the surface that's all."

"Then why-"

"Let me speak," she interrupts. "Cresta, I love you but you're a basket case. If I told you that from the start, you would never get an apartment and you'd be sleeping on the couch for the whole semester. Just meet the kid, and I'm sure you'll like him."

"How different, Johanna?"

"Give him a chance."

"Johanna," Annie raises her voice. She can feel her chest getting tight. She has a hard enough time getting along with people, let alone living with someone she barely knows and has nothing in common with.

"He's my friend, Cresta. What did you expect? The poster boy for Good Roommate Weekly?" Johanna asks. Gale laughs at this. "He's a jock. He goes to parties. He brings home girls. He drinks. He smokes pot."

"But pot's illegal!"

"Welcome to college," Gale laughs.

"Give him a shot, Annie," Madge says. "You can always move out if it's really bad."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll end up being soulmates or something," Gale jokes.

Annie checks her phone for probably the one hundred and twelfth time since sitting down at Cafe Nero. "Where is this boy?" she mumbles. It was already 3:25 and she had to be at a magazine meeting at four.

She glances at the door just as a tall boy with golden curly hair that falls into his eyes, and a water splattered tank top walks in through the door. Her heart nearly stops. Johanna mentioned he brings home girls and he was a jock, but she didn't expect him to be nearly this attractive.

"Annie Cresta," Finnick says, turning around the chair so the back is against the table. He sits on it with his legs straddling both the sides.

"Is there something wrong with sitting the right way?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Also, I have a meeting at four, which normally wouldn't have been a problem except you were twenty five minutes late."

"Oh, Jesus," Finnick says, fixing the backwards baseball cap that he's wearing. "Jo said you were a little uptight, but this is more than a little." Annie glares at him. "Listen, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me-"

He interrupts her. "Would you rather Buttercup?" He grins and his eyes light up. His eyes are very green. A beautiful sea green that reminds her of the oceans from back home. He's a jerk, but he's a pretty jerk. "Listen, Annie. You have a meeting, so let's not waste any more time. You need a place to stay, and I need someone to split the rent. We may not agree on a lot of things, but I think we can both agree that this will be a hell of a lot easier if we both cooperate."

Annie nods. "Fine."

"Great. I'll text you the details and you can check out the place tomorrow."

Annie gets up. "Sure. I have to get to my meeting. It was…" She trails off. Should she be honest or polite. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Annie's about to walk away when he speaks again. "And Annie?" She turns to see him smiling at her with his white teeth and green eyes. "One rule. Thou shalt not piss me off."

"Johanna," Annie seethes, as soon as her friend picks up the phone. "This better be a prank."

"So you met Finnick," she answers, calmly.

"Yeah, and he's horrible! He's cocky, rude, inconsiderate-"

"Cresta, get the stick out of your ass. He's a good kid. At least I think. I've never really hung out with him sober." She starts laughing maniacally.

"Johanna, this isn't funny. I can't live with him!" Annie's bus pulls up and she taps her Charlie card and sits down.

"We've been through this. You don't really have a choice. What are you going to do? Live with those train wrecks for the rest of the semester?"

"I could alternate between their couch and your couch."

"Oh, fuck no. I barely tolerate you as it is. My apartment is off limits. Especially to uptight juniors."

"I'll split the rent."

"Cresta, you need a real bed. He's not that bad. I thought you said you were going to give him a chance."

Annie sighs. "Fine. I'm meeting up with him to see the apartment. We'll see how it goes."

"Good morning, Annie. I brought you coffee."

"You didn't have to-"

"It's nothing."

"It's also three in the afternoon," she points out.

"Coffee doesn't have a time limit," he says, taking a huge sip of his.

Annie takes a sip. "This is so sweet! If you drink coffee like this every day you're going to develop diabetes by the time you're twenty five."

"Nonsense," Finnick says taking a sip. "Yours is the bitter one."

"How many sugars did you put in your coffee, Finnick?"

"Ten."

"Ten?" Annie confirmed, practically spitting out her coffee.

"Seconds." Finnick finishes. Annie gives him a confused look, letting him know she has no idea what he's talking about. "I turn the sugar canister upside down and count to ten."

"Oh my god, Finnick. You're going to die."

"I'm fine. I swim a lot. I'll be okay."

"If you go into diabetic shock, you're not my problem."

"Don't you already have to have diabetes to go into diabetic shock? I'm fine, Annie. Now come on. Let's see the apartment." He takes a hold of her wrist and starts leading her down the street.

"Let go," Annie commands wriggling out of his grip.

"Sorry, Cresta," he grins. "I forgot. It's your first time with a boy. You must be nervous."

Annie rolls her eyes and tries to act indifferent, but a blush creeps up to her face nonetheless. "Here it is. We're four and our apartment number is 2B."

"Or not 2B," Annie jokes.

"No, it's 2B," Finnick says, the joke completely going over his head. "Hold this." He hands his coffee cup to Annie and grabs his keys out of his pocket. Annie can't help but stare at the way the muscles in his back move between his tank top as he turns his key in the lock. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

Annie gasps. There are clothes and empty beer and soda cans, littering the entire apartment. The couch is tilted so the back is on the floor, and there are dirty dishes piled high in the sink. There are open bags of chips all over the counter and there are crumbs to go with it. "Did you get robbed?"

Finnick laughs. "Nah, I just had a party last night. I woke up too late and I didn't have enough time to shower and clean up. I chose the shower because Mindy was still here." He winks and Annie feels close to panicking.

"I can't live like this," she chokes out. Her chest starts to get tight and she can barely breathe. "I can't sleep on a couch for the rest of my life either." She grabs the nearest solid surface, the counter, as a way to steady herself.

"Annie? Are you okay?" She just shakes her head, not even able to speak. His green eyes cloud with concern and maybe even fear. He bends down so their eyes are on the same level. "Are you having a heart attack? Or a panic attack? Are you diabetic? Did I kill you with the sugar?" Annie holds up two fingers, letting him know it's the second one. "Shit, what do I do?" Annie wishes she could help him or just get over it, but panic attacks don't work like that. He looks so worried and she feels guilty that it's her fault.

Finnick picks up the phone. "Jo? Yeah, it's Finn. I think I sent her into a panic. Does this happen a lot?" Annie can her the muffled sounds of Johanna's reply. The entire room is spinning, and she tries to focus only on her breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

"She'll get over it," Johanna tells Finnick.

"It's scary, Jo," he says. "Can she even hear me?"

"I'm not a doctor, Odair. Probably. She'll calm down. Listen, I have class. Good luck with your new roommate." Finnick curses at the phone. Jo can be a real bitch when she wants to.

Finnick kneels down in front of Annie and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, Ann. I'm sorry. Annie, this is really scary. It's like you're not even here. Please come back."

Annie can barely focus on anything, and she feels herself completely slipping away from reality, but then she sees green. Soon, green is all she can see. Everything is green. Where has she seen this green before? Finnick.

Annie feels herself being pulled back to reality, and the first thing she sees is Finnick's beautiful green eyes. "Hi, Finn," she whispers. Those two simple words make Finnick relax almost immediately.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I broke you or something."

"I'm sorry," she breathes out.

He hugs her. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. You should have told me you have anxiety. I just thought you were uptight and unreasonable."

"I didn't think you would understand."

"I'm not a complete asshole, Annie Cresta. It's mainly just an act." He looks around. "It's not usually this messy."

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

"Please?"

"Sure, cleaning is really calming to me. Now, where's your dust pan?"

"I don't have one."

Annie rolls her eyes. "We'll go shopping later. Do you at least have a vacuum?"

He nods and runs to retrieve it from the closet.

Annie can't tear her eyes away from him. _It's all an act? What did he mean by that?_

"Hey, Ann?" Annie nearly blushes when he calls her that. Stop it, Annie. He's a total asshole. He's just being nice and it's catching you off guard. "Can you help me? I've never actually turned it on. My roommate used to do all the cleaning."

Annie rolls her eyes. "That's going to change. You're going to have to pull some weight around here too." Finnick sighs and she can see him about to object. "No buts. How about you start by washing the dishes? That's a simple enough task."

He hands her the vacuum and then trudges over to the sink. "So," he says, as he turns on the faucet. "Jo said you go to Emerson?"

Annie nods and begins to sweep some of the crumbs from the counter into the garbage. "Yeah. She said you go to Northeastern. What's your major?"

"Marine Biology." He starts scrubbing a really grimy dish that has been sitting in the sink for at least three days. "What about you? What are you majoring in at that pansy college of yours?"

"It's not a pansy college."

"Come on, it's not like anyone who goes to Emerson is actually going to get a job. You're all going to be homeless and in hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt."

Annie feels a lump in her throat. That's always been a huge concern for her, but she doesn't like to think about it. "I'm a Writing, Literature, and Publishing major."

"Homeless," Finnick sings, over the sound of running water.

"At least I'm doing what I love."

"So am I. At least my doing what I love pays more."

Annie desperately searches for a way to change the subject. "Johanna mentioned you play a sport?"

"Yeah, I swim." Annie sighs longingly. She's from Florida so when she was growing up, she was more comfortable in the water than she was on land. Too bad Emerson doesn't have a pool. Annie tells Finnick this and he nods like he relates. "I'm from California so I totally get you. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't swim. It takes all my stress away, you know?" Annie nods. Swimming is the one constant in her life. The one thing that was always easy for her. That, and writing. "I could probably get you into the pool at Northeastern as long as there's no practice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are roommates for?"

"So you're actually letting me live here? Even after my little spectacle?"

Finnick fishes into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys. "Of course. I decided that the second you texted me. Don't worry about what happened. I'm just as, if not more, fucked up as you are." He tosses her the keys but she misses and they fall into the garbage can. Their eyes meet and they both burst out laughing.

"You're going to have to learn to catch better if you want to be my roommate."


	2. Thou Shalt Not Get Me Drunk

"But Target is so far," Finnick whined.

"Too bad. We're going there, and then to Star Market."

"What's Star Market?"

Annie rolls her eyes. "The grocery store."

"Oh, right."

"Let me guess. Your roommate did the shopping too."

"Not all of it. I was the one who bought the alcohol and condoms."

Annie sighs. "Of course. Look, it's going to be different now. We're going to split the responsibilities. You're a junior in college. You need to know how to do this stuff."

"I'm actually a senior."

"Even more reason then. How the hell are you going to survive in the real world if you don't know how to clean a toilet?"

Finnick shrugs. "Alright fine. We'll go to Tar Market."

"Jesus Christ, Finnick. It's Star Market." She grabs her purse and her key. "Do you have a job?"

"Yes, Mom," he responds.

"At least you did that right," she mumbles.

They get to Target and Annie grabs a cart. "Come on, Finnick. We don't have all day."

"Alright, Mom," Finnick says again. "What do we need to get?"

Annie pulls out a shopping list. "Everything."

"Very specific."

"Dust pan, tissues, clorox wipes…" Annie trails off, reading over the rest of the list as she piles things into the cart. Annie throws a packages of tampons into the cart.

Finnick picks up the package. "What are…" he trails off as he realizes what they are. "Oh, gross."

Annie rolls her eyes. "Are you five?"

"Why are there so many different types of things?"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you."

Finnick picks up a package of extra long pads. "So the taller you are, the longer the pad, right?''

"I feel bad for the girls you have sex with."

"Please, Cresta. I'm great in bed and you know it."

"Put the pads down," she said, completely ignoring his childish comment. "If you're so concerned with sex, condoms are right down there. I'd recommend getting some. Our apartment only fits two comfortably."

Finnick laughs. "You do kind of have a sense of humor, Cresta." He puts a hand on her shoulder but then quickly removes it.

"Speaking of, do I have to worry about any girlfriends living in our apartment?"

"Nah," he says. "At least not right now. Don't worry. I'm classy. I always give a head's up so you can make plans or sleep somewhere else for the night if it bothers you."

"I'm a junior in college, Odair. I'm used to it by now. But thanks for the head's up."

They finally finish their monstrous shopping trip and make it up to the register. "I clearly misjudged how much stuff we have. We'll have to take a cab back home." Finnick grins. "What?"

"You called it home."

"Oh, yeah. Well-"

Finnick doesn't let her finish. "I guess it's not that bad living with me now is it?"

Annie doesn't answer. She just focuses on the girl bagging their purchases. "I hope you don't mind me eavesdropping," the cashier says. "But you two make a really cute couple."

"Oh, we're not-"

Finnick drapes an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. "Thanks."

They load the rest of their groceries until the cart as Finnick calls a cab. He hangs up and Annie lightly punches him in the arm. "What was that for?" Annie yells.

"I thought you would want me to call the cab."

"Not that," Annie yells. "That whole spectacle in front of the cashier."

"Oh. Chill it, Cresta. It was fun."

"We're not dating."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. No offense, but you're not my type."

"Not your type?"

"Nah, you're too uptight for my taste. I also prefer blondes."

"You superficial, shallow piece of-"

"Now, Annie," Finnick interrupts. "There are children in the area."

The cab pulls up, and Finnick pulls the cart over to the trunk and starts to load the bags into the trunk. "Can we go to Star Market tomorrow? I'm starving and would rather get food first. Plus, we have to drop these home first, so it would just be easier."

"Look at you being the rational one for once," Annie mumbles as he shuts the trunk. They both get in the cab and Finnick tells the driver the address. "What are we getting for dinner?"

"Do you like Chipotle?"

"It's a sad excuse for Mexican, but it is delicious."

"Great," he says. "Half my diet is Chipotle."

"How are you not obese?"

"I swim whenever I'm not eating or studying or working."

"Once we get groceries I can actually start making good meals for you."

"Please tell me you're not a vegetarian like Hawthorne's girlfriend. I met her at a party once, and I think she's more of a stick in the mud than you are."

"Madge is lovely."

"For a vegetarian."

"You're such an asshole," Annie accuses, as they pull up in front of their apartment. Annie goes to pull her wallet out of her purse, but Finnick puts his hand on his shoulder and hands the money to the driver. "You didn't have to pay," she says as they get out of the car.

"You're doing me a favor by living with me, and I kind of sent you into a panic attack before. Also, you helped me clean and as uptight as you are, you're really good at cooking and cleaning which sounds kind of sexist, but it's really going to help me get my act together," he rambles as they start to unload the bags from the car.

"It's nothing," she says. "You're getting me off of my friends' couch."

"That is true," he says. "Maybe you should pay for the Chipotle."

Annie opens the door and they put the bags down immediately. "No way! Chipotle is expensive!"

"Exactly, so say thank you about the cab and keep your mouth closed. Remember, your number one job is to not piss me off."

"I think I can do that."

"I'd hope so. It's not that hard. Though Chipotle already broke that rule by charging extra for guac."

"Hey, I just realized I still have most of my stuff over at everyone else's."

"Are they up? We can swing by after we get dinner."

Annie looks at her watch. "Yeah, it's only nine."

Finnick grabs their keys. "Cool. Text them and let them know we're coming."

"They're going to be angry if they see we got Chipotle without them."

"Tough shit. This our roommate bonding time."

Annie can feel her cheeks get hot. "Yeah. They probably ate anyway. It's pretty late to be eating dinner. We were out for way longer than I expected."

"What can I say? Time flies when you're buying tampons."

Annie hits him on the arm. "Shut it, Odair."

"Stop doing that!" Finnick says, grabbing his arm defensively. "That is roommate abuse!"

"Yeah, yeah," Annie laughs, shutting the door behind him. "Stop whining and let's get to Chipotle before it closes."

Annie knocks on her friends' apartment door with her arms filled with the Chipotle bag. Peeta opens it and smiles when he sees her. "Annie!" he says, smiling. "How'd it go with the jerk?"

"Present," Finnick says, stepping into view.

Peeta's face turns bright red as he sees Finnick. "S-sorry I-"

Annie interrupts him by pushing past him into the apartment. Finnick follows. He puts a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man. I have a reputation. I get it."

"Garbage day already?" Johanna asks from her spot on the floor when she sees Finnick walk through the door.

"Obviously not. You're still here."

"Nice one," she laughs. "Good to see you, Odair. Kind of pissed I wasn't invited to that rager you had last night. I heard it was epic."

"Sorry, Jo. Marine Bio kids only. We were 'studying' for our test." He puts air quotes around the word studying, and sits down on the floor next to Johanna.

Annie squeezes onto the couch in between Katniss and Madge. "That doesn't seem fair. Everyone at Northeastern knows that the Marine Bio kids are the lamest. Why should they get the best parties."

"Have you even stuck on one major long enough to graduate in the spring with us?"

"Nah, I'm going to keep experimenting until Daddy stops paying for my tuition."

"And by experimenting, I feel like you're talking about sexualities more than studies."

"Shut your face, Odair," Johanna said, looking flustered for once.

Annie bends down, grabs Finnick's burrito out of the bag, and tosses it to him. It catches him off guard and he drops it in his lap. Annie laughs. "You're going to have to learn to catch better if you want to be my roommate," she says, quoting his words from earlier.

"You got Chipotle?" Madge whines.

"You're a vegetarian," Finnick says, peeling away the tinfoil on his burrito. "I thought they can't eat anything good."

"They have sofritas," Madge explains.

"So-whatas?" Finnick asks.

"Sofritas. It's a vegetarian and vegan option they offer at Chipotle. It's really spicy marinated tofu. Really fucking good."

"Don't even get me started on vegans," Finnick says, taking a huge bite of his burrito.

Annie reaches into the bag and takes hers out. "So what's your secret?" Johanna asks, looking at Annie. Annie looks at her with a confused look on her face. "How did you two manage to spend all day together without killing each other?"

"Magic," Finnick says, grinning.

"And burritos," Annie adds, peeling the tinfoil of her burrito before taking a big bite.

"Are you sleeping over there tonight then?" Katniss asks.

Annie nods. "I actually came to get my stuff."

"Our little baby's growing up," Peeta jokes, sniffing.

"Next time bring us Chipotle," Madge pouts.

"Babe, we can go to Chipotle tomorrow if you want it that badly," Gale tells her.

"Ew, gross," Johanna complains. "There are too many couples in this room for my liking."

"There's one couple," Annie points out.

"Well, yeah," Johanna says. "But Peeta and Katniss are enough of a couple as is if they could stop being pussies and just date. And you Finnick are roommates so with Finnick's track record, he'll be in your pants by the end of the weekend."

"Gross!" Finnick and Annie yell at the same time.

"It's not like that," Annie insists, her cheeks getting hot.

Finnick nods. "Not my type. I'm using her to clean and cook and share the rent in the least sexist way possible." Annie can't help but notice that his face turns bright red too.

"Let's do something," Peeta suggests, bringing up a very welcome subject change. Johanna always knows how to make things awkward. She enjoys watching people in awkward situations as long as she's not the one involved.

"Movie?" Katniss asks.

"We always watch movies," Madge whines.

"Then you suggest something."

"How about truth or dare or Never Have I Ever?"

"Are we twelve?" Johanna asks. She gets up and walks into the kitchen. "We're all adults here, let's drink." She pulls a bottle of vodka and seven cups from the cabinet. Then, after thinking for a while, she pulls out the rum too.

"Are we mixing or are we drinking it straight?" Finnic asks, getting up to help her bartend.

"Mixed."

"You were never one for straight now were you?"

"Jesus Christ, Odair," she says hitting him. "You're acting like a homophobe."

"Sorry," he mutters, taking the vodka and opening the seal with his teeth. "Who's drinking?"

Everyone nods except Annie. She shakes her head. "Not me."

"My roommate doesn't drink? Unacceptable."

"I don't like it."

"Then you've been drinking the wrong stuff. I don't have a lot to work with, but I'll make you something good." Finnick rummages through the cabinet. "Jesus, guys. Your cabinets are like you're not of drinking age. Where's all the fucking alcohol?"

"Not everyone is a borderline alcoholic, Odair," Gale says.

"I'm not an alcoholic," he says. "I just enjoy my liquor."

Annie watches Finnick as he makes the drinks. It's probably one of the first times he's been serious all day. His eye brows are furrowed as he concentrates on pouring the juice into the cup. Then as he moves onto the next one, he bites his lip until he's sure it's perfect.

Finnick hands Annie her cup and leans in close to whisper in her ear. "Enjoy it."

"Maybe she should stay here," Madge says, cautiously. "She doesn't drink much, and she had three of them."

"Madge, sweetie, if it's one thing I know how to do, it's take care of drunk girls," Finnick answers. The liquor has made his voice softer and slower.

"That's what we're worried about," Peeta says, protectively. He's always seen Annie as sort of a younger sister.

"You guys act like I'm a complete dirt bag. I'm not going to do anything to her. I'm going to get her home and make sure she gets to bed safe. She's not unconscious and I didn't give her enough to get her to that point. Don't worry."

"Annie, do you want to stay here?" Madge asks.

"I fucking told you I can take care of her."

"Listen, man. Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Gale steps in.

"I want… Finnick," Annie mumbles softly, staring off into the distance.

Finnick grabs the bag of clothes she put by the door. "It was nice seeing you all," he says. He takes Annie's hand, but then decides to put his arm around her waist. "Let's get you home, Annie."

"Hey, Annie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she calls out. She's having a hard time keeping her balance long enough to put her foot into her pajama shorts, so she sits on the floor and pulls them up over her legs. She puts her shirt on, and then opens her bedroom door. Finnick is standing there, worry clouding his sea green eyes. "I'm fine," she reassures him. "Just a little wobbly."

"You don't believe those things they say about me. Do you, Annie?"

Annie's head clears of the fuzz for a moment, and she realizes how upset Finnick is about this. "No, Finn. They're just joking with you."

"On the surface. But they actually believe it. They believe that Finnick Odair is nothing but a lowlife douchebag player." She hears a different tone in his voice. One she's never heard before.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, but then quickly runs past him and down the fall to the bathroom. Annie's not sure when he got there, but he's holding her hair back as she pukes again and again in their cold white toilet. She starts crying, and Finnick holds her in his arms, even though she probably smells like vomit and alcohol.

It's fuzzy between her fatigue and the alcohol. She can't even remember what time it was when they left her friends' apartment. Finnick picks her up, pulls the blankets away, and puts her into bed. Then he sits next to her and runs his hands through her hair, until she's almost asleep.

Finnick concentrates only on the way his hands feel in her hair and how green her eyes are, even with her eyes lids heavy and half closed. He's never ran his hands through a girl's hair in this context before. Usually when he's with a drunk girl she can hold her liquor, and her only objective is to get him in bed. No one ever spreads rumors that it's the girls who typically suggest they head to his bedroom. He just agrees, and he gets the bad reputation for it.

"Finn," she mumbles, her voice thick with sleep and drunkenness.

"What's wrong?"

"Thou shalt not get me drunk."

"Okay, Annie. I'm going to let you sleep now."

"No, stay,"

Finnick assumes it's the alcohol talking. "I should go to sleep too … in my own bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Roomie."

"Night, Annie."

Finnick gets up, and turns off the light, but as he turns to leave, he looks at her for one more second, hoping that the weird feeling in his chest will be gone by morning.


	3. Thou Shalt Not Give Me a Curfew

Annie woke up with a dull throbbing in her head. "Now I know why I never drank before," she mumbled.

She walks into the bathroom and grabs the bottle of Advil. She swallows them, and suddenly remembers what happened last night. "I have to apologize," she says out loud to herself. The apartment is kind of small, maybe Finnick will hear her.

She walks out of the bathroom and passes by Finnick's room. His door is open, so she pops her head in. "Hey, Finnick. Listen. I'm really sorry about last night." It's not until she finishes that sentence that she realizes he's not in his room. _Weird_ , she thinks. He's probably in the kitchen.

She walks further down the hall into the front of the apartment, but he's not there either. She looks on the kitchen counter and his keys are gone. She looks around to see if maybe he wrote a note on a piece of paper, but there's nothing. "Maybe he texted me," she said, going back to her room.

Annie checks her phone, but all she finds is seven messages from Madge, three from Johanna, two from Peeta, a missed call from her mom, and a few other notifications. Nothing from Finnick. She decides to call her mom first so she doesn't worry. Her mom picks up on the first ring, and she's so loud that Annie has to turn the volume down. "Hey, Sweet Pea. I saw your text. You found someone to live with?"

"Yeah, it's only a few blocks away from everyone else."

"And she's a friend of Johanna's?"

Annie's about to correct her, but then she stops herself. Her mom would probably freak out if she knew she was living in the same apartment as a boy, even though Finnick demonstrated last night that he's a perfect gentleman. She wasn't in the mood for her mom to rag on her. She would tell her eventually. "Yeah, she goes to Northeastern."

"That's great, honey. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. I have to go. I'm going grocery shopping."

"With your roommate? What's her name?"

Annie's heart stops for a second. "F-Fiona," she says suddenly.

"Is she Spanish? She sounds Spanish."

"No, Mom. She's not Spanish," Annie says flatly. "It was nice talking to you, but... Fiona and I have to go shopping."

"Have fun, Sweetie! I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Annie breathes out and hangs up. She loves her mother, but she moved out for a reason. She can be downright exhausting sometimes. Annie checks her messages. They're all her friends wondering if she got home safe. Normally she'd text back, but she decides to call Madge to make it easier. She answers right away. "Oh, thank God. You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. My head hurts."

"That's normal. Just take some Advil."

"Hey, is Jo with you?"

"Yeah, I think we're going to go grocery shopping and then grab lunch."

"Um... is Finnick with her?"

"No. Jesus, you lost your roommate already?"

"I have to text him. He probably went out."

"So," she said, her voice getting suggestive. "What happened last night?"

"Oh shush, Madge. He brought me home, I puked, and he played with my hair until I fell asleep. It was mortifying."

"At least we know he's not a complete scum bag."

"He's not like that, Madge. It's a reputation."

"He seems a little too committed for it to be a reputation."

"Whatever," Annie said, itching to change the subject. "When are you guys going grocery shopping? Can I come?"

"We're going in an hour. And no, you can't come," she said, the last part completely sarcastic.

"Great, there's no food in the house and I haven't eaten. I need to take a shower first."

"Yeah, Cresta. Get your smelly hungover ass in the shower," she laughs. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, you freak."

She hangs up and immediately texts Finnick. _Where are you? I'm going grocery shopping with Madge and Jo. Do you want to come?_

 _I'm out_ , was his only reply.

 _Do you know when you're going to be back?_

 _No. Thou shalt not give me a curfew._

 _Okay. Be safe._

When she doesn't get a reply after a few minutes, she throws her phone on the bed and pulls an outfit and a towel out of the box they brought home last night. The apartment is still in a chaotic state of packed up boxes and messy party remains. _I'll clean when I get back_ , she says to herself, hoping it will get her mind off of Finnick's texts. _Get a hold of yourself. They're just texts. You're overreacting_.

Even though he's not home, Annie still gets dressed in the bathroom with the door locked. She still doesn't feel like it's her apartment yet. She feels like a guest in her own home.

"Who's that?" Finnick's friend, Nat, asks gesturing to Finnick's phone.

"My roommate," Finnick answers, throwing his phone onto the pile of shoes by Nat's door.

"Oh, yeah. Angie told me you're rooming with some prude from Emerson. Is it true she's straightedge?"

"She drank last night, but yeah. Pretty straightedge."

"Bummer. It's like living with your mom."

Finnick nods and takes the cap off of the beer bottle Nat slid in front of him. He takes a long drink and sets it down on the table. "Yeah," he said, laughing. But somehow talking about Annie felt rude and wrong. "So are we just going to sit here drinking beer like a bunch of unemployed rednecks?"

"I've got brownies in my room."

Finnick gets up. "Perfect."

"So you didn't fuck?" Johanna asks for probably the tenth time that shopping trip.

"No, Jo. Stop asking me about it!" Annie says, grabbing a package of cookies from the shelf.

"Jo, drop it," Madge says. "She says they didn't, so they didn't."

"I just know Odair's reputation, okay? And I saw the way you were looking at him last night."

"I wasn't looking at him any way," Annie says.

"Bullshit," Johanna says, grabbing some crackers off of the top shelf. "When he was making drinks, you were giving him the eyes."

"Sex eyes or heart eyes?" Madge asks.

"I don't know. I think it was heart eyes. But it could have been sex eyes. I don't know the difference for Cresta yet. I haven't seen her in her natural habitat."

"You act like I'm a chimp."

"Then I'm Jane Goodall," Johanna says, making a large gesture and almost hitting an unsuspecting shopper in the face. The shopper gives Johanna a dirty look and she glares at him. "Keep walking, Tubby. This aisle would be big enough for the both of us if you didn't spend so much time with the Oreos."

"Johanna!" Madge scolds, grabbing onto her arm like she was her kid. "I'm so sorry," she apologizes to the man. The man just scowls and walks away.

"Can I come over after I put my groceries away?" Annie asks, desperately needing a subject change. "Finnick probably won't be back until late, and I feel weird being in the apartment alone."

"Why? It's just as much yours as it is his," Madge says as they approach the registers.

"I know, but I just don't feel like it's mine yet."

"Don't ask Annie about Finnick," Madge says. "It's a sore subject."

"Emphasis on the sore because that's what she probably is today. Am I right?" Johanna jokes.

Annie just gives her a tired glance. "Johanna, please stop. It's not funny anymore. It's just rude and annoying."

"Alright, fine. You can't take a joke, I get it."

"I can take a joke," Annie says, raising her voice. "I've been taking jokes from you all day. You joke and you joke and you pick away at people's insecurities. It's not a joke anymore, Johanna." Annie glares at her. "You're rude and vindictive and not funny. You pick on people and then try to turn it on them by saying it's a joke and they just don't have a sense of humor." Annie stands up. "But I do have a sense of humor when jokes are funny. Your jokes just aren't funny. They're mean."

"I'm sorry," Johanna mumbles.

"Let's play video games or something," Peeta says, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to go home," Annie says, picking her purse up from the floor. "I have homework that's due tomorrow." Annie looks at Madge. "I'll meet you here at the normal time right?"

She nods. They always take the bus to school together. "Yeah, just like always."

"Thanks, guys," she says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Annie gets into the apartment and takes off her shoes. "Finnick?" Nothing. She looks at her watch. _It's only nine. I'll get worried around midnight._

She pulls a box of pasta out of the cabinet and turns on the stove. She used to make pasta a lot when her mom worked late and she was expected to cook for them. It always made her kind of angry at her mom, that all of her friends would sit down with their families and talk about their days, and sometimes Annie's mom would be passed out on her bed before she could even eat dinner.

Annie knows it's hard to be a single parent, and her mom was doing the best she could. But an ugly part of her wished she could do better. She wanted a father, though she knew that wasn't her mom's fault. Her dad was an alcoholic, which was part of the reason why Annie felt so sick after she drank, and why it kills her to see her friends drink so much. Everyone has their escapes, but why do their escapes have to be so harmful to their bodies? Annie uses fictional worlds to help her escape. Whether it's reading or writing, it's usually comforting to leave this messed up world for a while and just live somewhere else.

The alcohol was even comforting for a while too. The way it made her feel all warm and confident. The way all of her problems seemed to melt away in the background for a while. The way she was able to talk to Finnick and not worry that she would say something stupid or he would hate her.

That makes the way she woke up this morning that much worse. Like all of her fears have been confirmed. She thought Finnick would like her when she drank, but he probably hates her even more now. Just when she thought they were bonding, she had to go and mess it all up. She pours some sauce from a jar onto her pasta because she doesn't have the time or money to make real sauce. Then she sits on the couch with her laptop to do some writing.

She opens a word document and stares at it for a while. She could be productive and work on her Psychology portfolio, or she could do what she wants to do and get started on the next chapter of the fan fiction she's been writing. She posts fan fiction online for fun sometimes. She writes original things too, but sometimes it's fun to use other people's characters and create whole new worlds for them. She can take her favorite characters and imagine worlds where they don't die or her favorite couple is canon or something like that. Not a lot of people read her stuff, but enough people read it that it makes her smile when she sees a notification. In a world where writers are always put down for "not having real jobs" it's nice to have some sort of response to what she's doing.

She decides on the second option. Her portfolio isn't due until Tuesday anyway.

"What time is it?" Finnick asks, scrambling for his phone. He looks at it through the blur of alcohol and drugs and sees a message from Annie and a message from Johanna. He looks at the time. Ten. "I should probably go soon. I have a meet tomorrow, and work, and I think I might have a test. Fuck, I should probably check with Mel on that one."

"Look at you being the star student," Nat says, smoking a cigarette.

"I was way better before I met you, you fucking delinquent," Finnick cursed running a hand through his hair.

"You were always bad, Odair, you just needed a little coaxing."

"Get a job, you piece of shit," Finnick grinned. "I'm taking some of your stuff."

"Help yourself," Nat says. "Good luck with the meet and all your other responsibilities. Let me know what it's like being a real adult."

"Find out yourself," Finnick says.

"Are you gonna be alright getting home? You had more than usual."

Finnick thinks about Annie. She's not going to be happy to see him in this state. _Fuck, Annie_. He shouldn't care what she thinks. She's just his roommate not his mom or his girlfriend. He pauses after girlfriend, but then shakes it out of his head. _Get a grip, Odair._ "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm driving."

"Text me when you get home. I don't want you to die with my stuff on you. I could get in trouble if they trace it back to me."

"Will do." That's Nat's way of masking that he actually cares.

Annie's changing into her pajamas when she hears the door open. She got tired of being in real clothes, so she decided to change and continue writing comfortably. Annie quickly pulls her shirt over her head and throws her dirty clothes into the hamper. She opens the door and walks out. Her heart seems to skip a beat when she sees Finnick. "Are you okay?"

He just looks at her and then walks past her. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. _I wonder if he's mad at me_ , Annie thinks, her chest getting tight. _Maybe I'm not overthinking it. Maybe he's actually mad at me._

She hears the shower turn on, and she decides she can address it when he comes out. She assumes her spot back on the couch with her laptop. Finnick emerges a few minutes later in only a white towel. The white makes his skin seem darker, and Annie tries not to stare. His skin is tan, probably from being in California all summer. Annie can never seem to tan, no matter how much time she spends in the sun. His golden hair is a shade darker from the water, and there are droplets of water running from his hair down his toned body. His abs and arms are pretty muscular from swimming. Annie switches her gaze down and pretends to be writing. "Where were you?" she asks.

He just looks at her. He looks like he's not going to speak, but then he does. "None of your business." Then he goes into his room and shuts his door.

Annie blinks back the tears and tries to focus on her computer screen. Don't worry about him. Maybe he's tired. But it's taking all of her power not to scream out, "It's only been a day and my roommate already hates me."


	4. Thou Shalt Not Keep Secrets

"I don't think he hates you," Madge says, taking a bite of her granola bar. "How long was he gone? He was probably drunk... or high... or both."

"I don't know," Annie trails off. "You know how I am."

Madge nods. Annie always overthinks things. She's very loyal to her friends and she hates to think that someone could possibly hate her or be mad at her. "Just worry about getting through Psych."

Annie nods. Madge and Annie both took intro to Psych to fulfill one of their requirements and it's the worst class ever. They thought it would be easy, but it's boring. Professor Heavensbee never gets through the notes and then expects them to know everything for the tests. The tests are long, dense, and nearly impossible to study for. Madge and Annie, both students who normally get A's and B's have been getting C's and D's in his class. "Psych is the only class I'm struggling with this semester, and on paper it's my easiest class. The rest of my classes are 300 and 400 levels and I'm barely passing this one."

Madge nods. "Not that journalism is a hard major or anything, but I feel the same way." The bus pulls up and they both tap their cards and sit down. "Is it bad that it's the end of September but I just want the semester to be over already?"

"You're just antsy because you're graduating a semester earlier than the rest of us, and then you and Gale can finally get your own apartment."

A blush spreads over her cheeks. "I just really love him, you know?"

Annie nods. She's a hopeless romantic, so as happy as she is for her friends, she's also jealous of what they have. "I think Peeta and Katniss will be glad to have you out of the house. They can get more renters or they can finally turn it back to a two bedroom like it's supposed to be." Four bedroom apartments are expensive and hard to come by, so they made their apartment like a dorm suite by putting two twin beds in each bedroom. At first Katniss and Madge and Gale and Peeta shared rooms, but then when it became evident that Gale and Madge's relationship was more than a casual fling, they switched bedrooms so Madge and Gale could be in the same room together.

"Yeah, I think Katniss will be happy she doesn't have to share a room with Peeta anymore." She finishes her granola bar, crumples up the wrapper, and shoves it in her bag. "Who knows? Maybe they'll let you move in with them so you don't have to live with that douchebag of a roommate."

"He's not that bad."

"No, I won't take that shit. He's rude, and you always see the good in everyone, but if he's actually ignoring you because you got drunk that is the most hypocritical thing anyone has ever done."

"Easy there, Crazy." Madge is usually pretty calm and polite, but she won't hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts the ones she loves. Especially Gale. One time at a party, Madge went to the bathroom, and when she got back, a drunk girl was hitting on Gale. She put her hand on his arm and he was just about to move away and tell her he had a girlfriend when Madge came in between them and punched the girl in the face. It's funny because Madge is a five foot two, petite, blonde, vegetarian who looks like she can't hurt a fly, but she's a lot tougher than she looks. Gale and Madge got kicked out of the party, but Madge doesn't regret it, and Gale thought it was both "really sweet and sexy."

The bus pulls up to their stop, and Annie and Madge get up. They always commute together. They have different classes in the mornings, then they meet up for lunch. After lunch they go to Psychology on Monday and Wednesday and History of Music on Tuesday and Thursday. They're both gen eds that they probably should've taken already, but it's better late than never.

"Are we doing dining hall today or do you want to go off campus?" Madge asks as they approach campus.

"I have a feeling you want to go off campus, or you wouldn't be asking."

"I really want bubble tea and miso soup."

"Okay, we'll go to Chinatown then."

Madge smiles. "Awesome! Love you. Have fun in class."

She runs off and Annie laughs. Madge gets excited over the simplest things.

"I think you take Sunday Funday way too seriously, Odair," Johanna laughs as she stands outside her apartment building. She usually commutes with Finnick and sometimes Katniss joins them. They all have classes at different times though, so sometimes it's hard to coordinate.

"Do I look that bad? I went to bed pretty early, and I took a shower."

"Well, that's what happens when you get crossfaded on a Sunday you fucking dumbass." She crosses her arms and they start walking. "I thought you stopped doing that shit. I thought it affected how you swim."

Finnick shrugged. "I'll be fine. It wasn't that much. Plus, I had a tough weekend. I needed it."

"Poor baby. Having trouble sharing your toys with a girl? Afraid you're going to get cooties?" she coos in a baby voice.

"Oh shut it, Mason," he says, "You don't even have a roommate because your rich daddy pays for it." He stops. "Speaking of, are you going to keep lying to your friends?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," he says, turning to look her straight in the eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Her face softens. "I don't want to tell them yet. It's a lot to take you know. And I mean, it makes sense and they're probably onto me, but I really don't want to tell them yet. I'm afraid they won't take it as well as you did." They laugh, both knowing very well that Finnick didn't take it very well either. "I act like I'm a cold, heartless bitch, but I don't want to hurt them, you know?"

"If you have people you love in this world, you're bound to get hurt one way or another."

"That's why I make such a valiant effort not to love anyone."

"Do you have enough food?" Peeta asks Katniss.

"Jeez, Peeta," Katniss says. "You're acting like my dad or my boyfriend."

"Why would I act like your boyfriend?" Peeta laughs. "That's crazy."

Katniss rolls her eyes and then remembers there's no one in the room. "Peeta, there's no one here."

He looks around, as if he doesn't believe her and actually has to check that everyone is gone. "Oh, yeah. I guess I've gotten so used to pretending that it's just my default setting nowadays."

"Same," Katniss says, stuffing the sandwich Peeta made her into the front pocket of her backpack. "My school has a dining hall, Peeta. I can just eat there."

"I know, but the bananas are going to go bad and the dining hall probably doesn't have the bread you like."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Now you're acting like my husband."

"Maybe I'm practicing," he flirts, grinning.

"Gross," she says, shoving him away, smiling. She goes back to him and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm so jealous you have Monday and Friday off every single week."

He shrugs. "It gets lonely. I'm probably going to nap or draw until Gale comes home and then we'll play video games until you and Madge come back."

She laughs. "Sounds like a plan."

"Love you," he says.

"Shhh. What if people hear?" she asks nervously.

He gives her a disapproving glance. "Really, Katniss. Who's going to hear?"

"Love you too."

"I'd rather eat meat every day for a week than go to this class," Madge says.

"I'd rather step on a lego."

Madge turns to her with wide eyes. "That's taking it too far."

Annie shrugs. "It's painful, but at least it would be quick. This class is the longest hour and forty-five minutes I've ever had to live through."

Madge nods and they both get quiet as the approach the dreaded room. "Do you think I can fake my own death?"

Annie hits her in the arm. "Please don't joke about that."

"Sorry," she apologizes. "How long before you think I'll go to the bathroom today?" Whenever the class gets so unbearable that they can no longer stand it, they give each other a look of pure defeat and go to the bathroom. They spend as long as they possibly can in there without raising suspicion, though it's college so they could probably walk out of class and never return and no one would care. Madge and Annie are trying to pass this class though, so they're trying to care at least a little bit.

They both sit down and continue to talk. They're early as always. They talk about everything from a party Madge might go to on Friday to the story Annie is working on, until the door opens and Professor Heavensbee walks in. He's a slightly tall, heavyset man with white-blonde hair and faded eyes. He takes the subject way too seriously. Annie leans over the aisle and whispers to Madge, "Let the pain begin."

"I think we're getting pizza tonight if you want to come over," Madge offers.

"Isn't Wednesday usually pizza and video game night?"

"Yeah, but Gale has extra shifts at work this Wednesday, so we're going to do it tonight."

"Yeah, I'll come over later."

"Why don't you just come over now? You have your backpack and everything, so you can just do work until we order pizza."

"A few days ago you were trying to kick me out of the apartment, and now that I'm gone, you keep asking me to come over."

"It's just so we could get you off the couch. Jo doesn't live with us, but she's over all the time."

"True."

"Also, it gives you an excuse to be out of the apartment and away from Finnick."

"I think Johanna said he has a swim meet so he won't be back until later anyway. But thanks for the offer."

"No problem. That's what friend's are for." She turns her key in the lock and opens the door. "Plus, you can help me with my portfolio."

"So there's your ulterior motive!" Annie jokes, sitting down on the couch. This apartment still feels more like home to her than the one she shares with Finnick.

"You always do better than me on them."

"They're not that hard. They're the only thing about this class that isn't hard."

"What can I say? I'm psychologically challenged."

"You got that right," Gale says.

Madge and Annie turn to see Madge's boyfriend standing in the doorway. He's leaning against the door frame, and his work bag is at his feet. His tie is completely untied and he has it hanging around his neck. His hair is slicked with sweat and sticking to his forehead. "You're home!" Madge squeals, running towards him. She jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. She kisses him and then wriggles out of his grip, putting herself back on the ground. "You're back early."

"Yeah," he says. "Slow business day, so they let me go with full pay."

"Hey, lovebirds you're blocking the doorway," Katniss's voice comes from behind them.

"Sorry," Madge apologizes, taking Gale's hand and leading him to the couch. He sits down and she sits facing him in his lap.

"That is not any better," Katniss complains making a gagging gesture.

"Just let them be," Peeta says, appearing almost out of thin air from behind her.

"Did you guys walk home together?" Annie asks. "I thought you don't have class today, Peeta."

"I don't," Peeta says scratching the back of his neck. "I was taking a walk and I saw her get off the bus so I walked home with her.

"Yeah," Katniss confirmed, not able to keep eye contact with anyone for too long. "It's not like he deliberately came to pick me up or something. That would be weird."

"Are you guys okay?" Gale asks. "You're acting kind of weird."

"Perfectly fine," Peeta says, going into the kitchen. "Are we going to order pizza?"

"It's only four o' clock," Madge reminds him. "We're going to wait for Jo anyway."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Annie asks Peeta and Katniss. They both nod and then go like they're going to both go into their room. Deciding that's probably a bad idea, Katniss goes into the bathroom and Peeta goes into their room.

"I live with a bunch of weirdos," Gale complains.

Finnick dives into the water as soon as the signal is given. No matter what stress is going on in his life, swim meets always calm him. Some people get really nervous and stressed out for meets, but not Finnick. Ever since he was a little kid, he was always calmer in water. It was his first way to escape. Now he uses drugs and alcohol and sex to escape, but when all else fails he still has the water.

He lets his limbs cut through the water, not even thinking about his opponents. Scouts and coaches always ask him what his secret is. They always ask him how he deals with his competition. He tells them he just focuses on himself and uses their progress to gauge what his pace needs to be. The real truth is, he doesn't even think about his opponents. When he's in the water he completely shuts everything else out. He doesn't even think about competing. He doesn't think about his childhood or his studies or his love life. That's the difference between substance abuse and the water. When he's in the water, nothing can touch him. It's just the water and his body. Nothing else.

Today seems weird though. As soon as he gets into the water, he can't seem to completely escape. He sees the blue of the water and then he sees green. When he sees green he thinks of Annie. He sees her eyes. He sees her hair. He sees that look of complete disappointment she gave to him last night when he was ignoring her. This is why he doesn't get close to people. He only seems to hurt them.

He pulls himself out of the water knowing he probably didn't have his best time. He looks up at the board. Dead last. "Fuck," he mumbles. Coach is going to be pissed.

"You choked," Coach barks at Finnick. "You've been doing so well all season and you choked."

"I'm sorry, Coach."

"You've got promise, Odair. You do realize if you continue doing well you could land your name right on an Olympic waiting list, right?"

Finnick nodded. Coach had only told him that a thousand times. "Sorry, Coach. Off day."

"Listen, Odair," he says, poking a bony finger into his bare chest. "If it's substance abuse, I advise you stop. You're a college kid, I get it. It's not my business what you do until it starts to affect your performance."

"Yes, Sir."

"Your ass better be in practice tomorrow."

Finnick nods and grabs his bag from his locker. He walks out and sees a girl from one of his classes, Delly Cartwright.

"Hey, Finnick," she says, walking up to him. She has long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "You seemed a little tense out there." She says each syllable carefully. She's clearly flirting, and Finnick is not in the mood.

"Yeah," he says. He doesn't want to be rude, but he just wants to go home.

She puts a hand on his chest. "I think I can help you with that. We should go back to your place."

Finnick's really not in the mood. It would probably make Annie upset. _Annie_ , he thinks. _She's the reason I lost this. I was thinking about her._ "Let's go then."

Annie turns her key in the lock and sets her backpack on the ground. She's just about to walk towards her bedroom when she hears a noise. She listens for a second. _It's probably just Finnick playing loud music._ Then she hears a girl's voice. Not just a regular voice, but moaning. _Gross._

Annie's sick of this already. She's sick of the sneaking around and the secrets. She feels like everyone has secrets lately. She takes a dry erase marker and writes on the board she put up in the hall for them to write notes and reminders on. _Thou Shalt Not Keep Secrets._

Annie grabs her bag and goes into the hallway of her apartment. She selects Madge from her contacts. "Please pick up. Please pick up."

"Hey," Madge answers.

"Can I spend the night?" Annie's voice is stretched thin, and she's close to tears though she doesn't quite know why. Her roommate's sex life shouldn't matter to her.

"Oh, no. What's wrong?"

"Finnick's having sex and I'm really not in the mood."

"Yeah," she says, understanding completely. "Of course. It's dark out so please be careful."

"Thanks, Madge. You're the best."

"That's not cool," Gale says, munching on a leftover piece of cold pizza. "We at least tell you guys first so you have a head's up."

"I hate this guy more and more each day," Madge seethes.

"I could have stayed," Annie says. "I was just being a baby."

"I wouldn't want to stay around for that," Katniss points out. "Even headphones and music at full volume can't completely cancel that out."

Annie nods, shuddering at the memory. Gale gets up all of a sudden and glances at Peeta. Peeta gets up too and they both go into Madge and Gale's room. All the girls share a questioning glance but opt to ignore it.

"I'm going to go change," Annie says, picking the spare pair of pajamas Madge lent to her off the kitchen counter. She goes into the bathroom, and as she's changing she can hear bits and pieces of the boys' conversation.

"When are you going to do it?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know. I want to do it now, but I feel like maybe it's too soon."

"Whenever you want to do it."

"I feel like I'm too eager to get this over with you know? I don't want Madge to be too upset with me, but I also don't know how long I'll be able to keep this from her."

Annie sighs. Everyone has secrets lately, and she hates it. _Even me_.


	5. Thou Shalt Never Get on My Bad Side

Finnick wakes up the next morning with a horrible feeling in his chest. It gets even worse when he remembers what he did the night before. More like who he did. He rolls over prepared to be met by the bright blue eyes of Delly Cartwright. Instead he's met by a piece of paper with thick loopy handwriting on it. "Had class. Thanks for last night. See you in Bio."

Finnick rolls over and looks at his clock. "Shit!" he curses. He had a ten o'clock class but it was already eleven. No point in going now. He used to go late to class to get the credit when he lived on campus, but it was so late now that by the time he got there it would be over.

He gets up and crumples up the note. Stupid Delly. Stupid Annie. Stupid hormones. What was he fifteen? A lot of his friends had stable jobs and steady relationships, and here he was fucking one girl to forget another that he would never be able to have.

His heart sinks when he thinks of her. Hopefully she has class. He grabs his phone from where he left it. Of course he didn't remember to charge it, so it's dead. He plugs it in, hoping he didn't miss any messages and then he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't even get to take a shower after his meet and then last night's events just made him feel even more grimy.

He walks out in the hallway in just his boxers. "Annie?" No answer. He runs a hand through his tangled hair. _I'm a mess. I've had a ton of roommates before. Why is she any different. I've lived with girls before. Well, my sisters. And a long-term girlfriend._ Finnick stands in the shower deciding he's just going to skip his second class and go to bed. "I hate myself."

"You planning on going back home today?" Madge asks as they walk to History together.

"Do I have a choice? Finnick is going to think I died or something."

"Fuck him, okay? The only reason you're living with him is because you have nowhere else to go!"

"Not-"

"Yes! He's an asshole. You've been gone since yesterday morning and has he so much as texted you to ask where you were?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Annie. You're too nice. See how you do this semester, but I strongly suggest getting your own place next semester or sooner." She gives her a no-nonsense look. "Or at least find someone else who's looking for a roommate."

Annie sighs. "Maybe," Madge gives her another look. "This is going to sound completely crazy, and maybe I am crazy, but I actually kind of like living with him."

"Yeah, you're clinically insane. He's been so rude to you."

"I think there's more to him."

"He's a jerk!"

"No, but seriously. I really think he has layers. I think he puts up walls because he's afraid of getting hurt or hurting others. Like Johanna." Madge seems interested in what she has to say at this point. "That night when I got drunk, I was vulnerable. I asked him to stay with me in my bed. He could have. I probably would have kissed him... or worse. And he left."

"That's called not being a rapist."

"Whatever. You don't get it," Annie huffs, getting kind of angry.

"No, I mean I kind of do. I'm just worried about you getting hurt, Annie. You're one of my best friends in the entire world. The last thing I want is for you to fall flat on your face because you fell for Finnick Odair's charm and he wasn't there to catch you."

"I'm not falling for him."

"Bullshit. If I was single and sharing an apartment with him, I would fall for him too."

"Really, Madge. It's not like that."

"Whatever helps you fall asleep at night."

Finnick finally gets out of the shower after his skin is red and raw. Should sex be like this? Should it make you feel so dirty and wrong that you basically want to scrape off all of your skin afterwards? He realizes he should probably eat something before he goes into his room to self loathe for the rest of the day.

He passes by the white board to see that something is written on it. Probably another note from Delly. Then he sees the familiar phrase. _Thou Shalt Not Keep Secrets._ He frowns. What would make her write that? Maybe he'll ask her later.

He goes into the freezer and pulls out a hot pocket. He's too lazy to make an actual meal. He stares at the whiteboard for a little while longer, before erasing it with hand. _She's not the boss of me. Everyone has secrets. She probably has a ton of them and she's hasn't told me shit._ He takes a huge bite of the hot pocket, but the filling is too hot and it burns his tongue. He throws it on the ground and before he knows it, tears are running down his face.

Almost as if the hot pocket triggers something, the phone rings. "You missed practice," Coach yells, not even letting Finnick say anything.

"I'm sick."

"You're out of rotation."

"Coach, you can't do that! I need this."

"I can very well do whatever the fuck I want. One week if you don't miss any more practices or meets. You're lucky I don't kick you off the team and back to that sorry excuse of a foster home you came from."

"Yes, sir."

He hangs up and Finnick stares at the plate he's holding. He looks at it and throws it on the ground. The entire plate shatters into a ton of pieces, the broken remains lying with the splattered guts of his hot pocket.

He's not even dressed, he's only in his boxers, but he goes into his bedroom, shuts the blinds, and crawls under the covers. He's sobbing now, but no tears are coming. He sounds like he's being strangled and that just makes him sound more pathetic. He thinks of calling his mom. He hasn't talked to her in a while. He's been angry at her for a while. _That will just make things worse, and she'll worry about you. You're twenty-two. Get a grip._

 _Finnick is in his room back in California. He was in a house with twelve other kids, and eight of them were girls. All of the boys slept in one room, and the girls were separated into two. "How does it feel, Finnick?" one of the boys asks him suddenly._

 _"How does what feel?"_

 _"You're one of the only ones here who knows why you're here. Most of us we're dropped here before we could even remember stuff and they don't tell us why we're here."_

 _"Well, I guess I can't really tell 'cause I don't know what it's like to be on your side of things," he says. "But it feels kinda shitty. Like, at least you guys can make up stories about how your parents still love you and there's some tragic reason why they couldn't keep you. But I will always know." His chest starts to hurt. He hates talking about this, but he's the oldest boy, so he feels like it's his duty to offer words of wisdom to the others when they need it. "I know that I was a mistake. That my mom fucked another man while my no-good dad was in jail, and she was so scared that she put me in here before he got out. My dad doesn't even know I exist."_

 _"Do you think they'll ever tell us?"_

 _"Maybe if you ask when you're old enough."_

 _"If you had the choice would you want to know?"_

 _"Absolutely not."_

Annie comes home and assumes Finnick is at school or practice. Then she sees the broken plate and smashed hot pocket on the floor. First, she's mad that he'd be so careless, but then she realizes maybe something happened. "Finnick?" There's no answer. She peeks into the bathroom. There's a towel and boxers on the floor. He must be here, or he left in a hurry. "Finnick?" she says, louder this time. Her mind always goes to the worst possible scenario.

She goes to his room, and his door is slightly open. His lights are off and there's a lump in his bed. _Please let the girl be gone._ Then she hears a sob coming from the lump. "Finnick?" she says. It's softer and her voice cracks.

"Go away," he says, his voice thick with tears.

"No. You're obviously not well."

There's a long pause before he speaks. "I don't need you to decide for me if I'm well or not."

She walks toward him and sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm here to help."

"I've only been shit to you lately."

"Yeah," she agrees, not even caring to fight him on that one. "That doesn't matter now." She hears him cry again. She hates when people cry. She hates seeing people in pain, no matter how much they may deserve it. Madge is right. Maybe she is too nice. "Can I turn on the light? It might make you feel better."

He doesn't say anything, so she gets up and turns on the light. She sits back next to him and decides to stay with him until he stops crying or decides to talk. Sometimes when you're sad or panicking you just need to know someone is there for you. "I feel like everyone hates me," he cries out.

She puts a hand gently on the lump, hoping it's his back or shoulder. He flinches at first, then relaxes. After a few minutes he pops his head out of the blankets. He refuses to look at her. When he does, Annie almost wishes he didn't. His eyes are bright red and puffy. His hair is flat on one side, and tangled and wavy on the other. He looks tired and sad and just about everything in between. His eyes are three shades darker, as if someone turned out the lights. She feels like she doesn't even have to say it, but then she realizes she probably should. "That's not true. A lot of people don't hate you."

"Like who?"

"Johanna. Your other friends. That girl from last night."

He groaned. "You heard that?"

She nodded. "Don't worry. I stayed over at everyone else's apartment." He just gives her and blank stare and she speaks again. "Your parents. Me."

His face tenses up and he starts crying again. "I do," she insists.

"Not that," he clarifies. He sounds like he's losing his voice. "I'm a foster kid. Pretty safe to say my parents hate me."

Annie feels like she's been kicked in the gut. It also makes her feel closer to him on some sick level. Her family life wasn't the most stable either. "I'm sure that's not true. There must have been a reason they couldn't take care of you, but that probably devastated them. They probably wanted to give you your best chance, and that wasn't with them."

"I know why they gave me up. Most kids don't find out, but I was an evil kid and looked through the records and found out."

She runs a hand through his hair, and he almost looks relieved. Then as if he's a child, he lays his head in her lap as she continues to play with his hair. It's like from two nights before, but with the roles reversed. "We're wrecks," she says, attempting to lighten the mood.

He smiles, and for the first time she notices he has dimples. "Then we're perfect for each other." The way he says that, low and raspy, as well as the line itself, makes her heart skip a beat. Then she reminds herself that he was just crying, and she diverts her attention back to him.

"Why the plate?"

"Coach took me out of the rotation. I missed both my classes and practice today. I choked at the meet yesterday. The girl was to take my mind off of things. Didn't work."

"Remind me never to cross you."

"Thou shalt never get on my bad side," he says.

She laughs. "You're a dork."

There's a long silence. Normally Annie hates silences. She's pretty shy, but when there's a silence, she always feels the need to fill it. Not this silence though. It's like there's an unexplored third space between conversation and silence and they're in it. They can say nothing, and yet they're saying everything. They're shouting and no one can hear it but them. "Thank you," he says out loud. "I don't deserve you."

"That's what friends do."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Bite of the hot pocket."

"You need to eat something!"

"Okay, Mom." They had been in his bed for almost two hours, just alternating between chatter about random things and that comfortable silence.

"I'll make pancakes and tea. Drink water too. You were crying and I don't want you to get dehydrated." She gets up and he makes a sound. It's not a groan, but more like a whimper. Definitely not a sound she would ever think Finnick Odair would make. Yet, she never thought she would be playing with Finnick Odair's hair as he cried and talked about his childhood. Life surprises you.

"Don't leave," he whines.

She thinks about making a sarcastic comment, but he looks so miserable. "I'll only be a few minutes. We can eat in bed."

She gets her phone off the counter and sees she has two missed calls from Madge. She decides it's best to call her back before she calls the cops and deems her a missing person. "We're getting cupcakes," she announces proudly when she answers. "Come with us."

"I can't."

"Annie Cresta! You never turn down cupcakes! What's wrong?"

"Finnick is..." she trails off. She probably shouldn't tell the truth to spare his ego. She gets the feeling he doesn't cry in front of people often. "Sick. I need to take care of him."

"Want me to drop off cupcakes?"

"You're the best friend ever and I don't deserve you."

She can practically hear Madge grinning. She was always good at soaking up compliments in a way that didn't make her seem conceited, just gracious. "You remember that."

Annie finishes the pancakes and brings them to Finnick. He's sitting up now and he looks a lot better. "I'm so sorry," he says.

"Don't mention it. We're roommates. That's what I'm here for."

She hands him a plate of pancakes and his tea and then climbs under the covers. "I only put in three seconds of sugar and some honey. I don't want you to die."

He takes a sip. "Bitter. But it will do." He takes another sip and looks at her. His eyes look a little lighter already. "Thank you, Annie. I've been such an asshole to you and I really don't deserve this and I'm going to be a better roommate. I promise you."

"You're already a better roommate just by being honest."


	6. Thou Shalt Not Cry in Front of Me

There's a knock on the door and both Annie and Finnick groan. "I don't want to get up," she mumbles. As she says this, she realizes how close she and Finnick are. They're both in their pajamas, Finnick is shirtless, and they're both under his blankets. There's a knock again, and Annie knows it's Madge. She hopes it's open because she knows Madge will eventually get impatient and walk in.

"Annie?" Madge asks. "I brought cupcakes! I got you the lemon cream because I know that's your favorite, and I figured I'd better get Finnick one because he's sick and everyone deserves cupcakes even if they're being an asshole to your best friend." Her voice is getting closer, and Annie is suddenly frozen. Should she move so Madge doesn't assume things? "I got him a squiggle because that's the best one in my opinion and-" She appears in the doorway and immediately stops talking. Her eyes go wide for a second as if she's taking it all in, and then she just breaks out into a huge smile. She puts the cupcakes on the bed. "Well, here are your cupcakes. Have a great night!"

"Madge Eliana Undersee, get back here," Annie says, laughing. Madge is the only person she knows who can go from hating someone to shipping him with her best friend in less than a few minutes. "We were eating dinner and I didn't feel like leaving."

"Sure," Madge says, winking. "I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep over, but I see you have the sleeping arrangements all worked out already."

They're so close that Annie can feel the bed vibrate when Finnick laughs. "Trust me," he says. "I usually make breakfast when I sleep with girls and Annie was the one who made me breakfast."

Madge laughs. "Alright, well enjoy the cupcakes. I'll see you tomorrow, Annie. See you whenever, Odair."

They hear the door close and both burst out laughing. "I feel like I'm going to enjoy messing with her so much."

"She's a lot scarier than she looks."

"She's as tall as a child."

"A very tough child," Annie explains. She proceeds to tell him the story of how she punched that girl at the party. When she's done, Finnick is hunched over and laughing. The blanket has completely slipped from his grip, and his toned chest is completely revealed. Even hunched over, his body still looks practically perfect.

"I want to see you like this forever," Annie says, not even thinking about it. She just says it, and once it's out there, she tenses up, hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Half naked in bed?" Finnick asks, wiggling his eyebrows. His eyes are back to their normal light shade. They're green. So green.

"No!" she squeals, turning bright red. "Laughing instead of crying."

Finnick nods. "I haven't seen you cry yet, but I'm sure I never want to see it. It's probably devastating."

"I'll try, but I make no promises."

"Thou Shalt Not Cry in Front of Me."

"You've made the last few rules! That's not fair!"

"You can make the next few then." Annie gets up out of bed and Finnick frowns. The bed feels so empty all of a sudden. An emptiness that is more than just half the bed being unoccupied. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!"

She goes into her room and fishes through the drawer in her night table. She finds an empty notebook and pen, then goes back to Finnick. She puts the cupcakes in between them and then gets back into bed. "You're so far away."

"You're so needy."

"Non-romantic human interaction is necessary for good health. Cuddling makes you healthier."

"Ew. Psychology alert."

"What? You don't like Psychology?"

"Hate it."

"I loved Psych. I took three classes in high school and two in college. Almost minored in it, but then decided that wouldn't exactly help me care for sea creatures."

"Maybe it's the way the professor teaches. It just goes in one ear and out the other."

"I could help you. It might help." There's a pause then he turns and looks at her. "What's the notebook for?"

"Our rules."

She opens it and writes up at the top, _The Roommate Agreement._

"So what do we have so far?" he asks.

"One was Thou Shalt Not Piss Me Off," she remembers. "That's when we met."

"Two was..." he trails off.

"Thou Shalt Not Get Me Drunk," she says. She writes it down. "And three was Thou Shalt Not Give Me a Curfew _._ "

"Four was..." He pauses again. "How do you remember these?" She puts the pen down and thinks as well. "Thou Shalt Not Keep Secrets! You wrote it on the whiteboard."

"Five was what you said tonight right?"

"No, five was Thou Shalt Never Get on My Bad Side and six was what I said tonight."

"Right," she says. "Thou Shalt Not Cry in Front of Me," she mumbles as she writes the last one down.

"Are we going to actually take this seriously and make legitimate rules or are they all going to be dumb?

"Probably all dumb knowing us."

He takes the notebook and puts it on the night table and takes a cupcake out of the box. "When did Madge ask about cupcakes?"

"When I went to make dinner. I had a few missed calls from her and she asked if I wanted to go with them and get cupcakes. I told her I was tied up here, so she offered to bring me some."

"You told her you were tied up here? No wonder she thought we were having sex."

"Oh shut up," she scolds. She takes her cupcake out and then smiles menacingly.

"I don't like that look on your face," he says, moving away from her.

Annie sticks her finger in the frosting and quickly wipes some on Finnick's face. He moves last minute and what was meant for his cheek gets on his lips. Finnick licks his lips and then his eyes grow darker. He puts his cupcake on the night table then looks at her. "You asked for it, Cresta." He lunges towards her and grabs her sides.

"No! Finnick!" she gasps out. He continues to tickle her, and when he finally stops he's hovering over her and their faces are only a few inches away from each other. They stay that way for a few seconds, green eyes locking on green eyes, and then Finnick moves away.

"I'm going to go to bed," he says suddenly.

"Alright," she replies, getting up. He hands her the notebook and she goes toward the door and turns out the light. "Door shut?"

"No thanks."

"How do you sleep with the door open? I can't do it."

"Always did when I was a kid. Force of habit."

"Good night."

"Night, Annie. Thanks for everything."

It's not until Annie gets into bed that her thoughts start to flood in. _Did I almost kiss Finnick Odair?_

"So, how was it being in Finnick Odair's bed?" Madge asks as they walk to class.

"Oh, drop it," Annie says. She considers telling her about the almost-kissing thing and asking her what she thinks about it. But then again, Madge doesn't have the best opinion of Finnick, and she know how she'll react. Plus, Annie's probably just delirious. Why would Finnick Odair ever want to kiss her?

"It's probably very comfortable seeing as he probably spends most of his time in it."

Annie sighs and chooses not to say anything. Sometimes it's better to just be quiet. Being Finnick Odair's roommate has its perks, but it also has its drawbacks. A big one is that her friends are constantly picking on them. His promiscuity is usually part of the punchline.

For some reason, the jokes bother her. It might be what he said the other day, about how he was with the girl to help him take his mind off of something bad that happened. If he has a lot of sex, that might mean he often needs his mind to go somewhere else. The thought of Finnick, always in pain and always upset makes her sick just thinking about it. She wishes she can tell her friends about this, about how Finnick is way different than he seems, but she knows they won't understand. They'll understand if they get to know him better as long as their existing opinions of him don't get in the way of wanting to get to know him better in the first place. She wants everyone to know that Finnick Odair is a good person. He just leads strangers to believe he isn't to protect himself. He's not much different than Johanna, who puts walls up and keeps secrets to keep from hurting herself and the people she loves.

"What are you thinking about," Madge asks, drawing Annie out of the thought bubble she was in.

"Good people."

"You're lucky I didn't kick you off the team," Coach says when Finnick arrives at practice.

"Are you even authorized to do that?" He's so tired of Coach yelling at him. He's so tired of the expectations that come just with Finnick being Finnick. "Don't we have a five missed practices and two missed meets limit? I missed one practice."

"I just don't want you slacking."

"I messed up one meet. Henderson messes up constantly, and Nichols messed up too."

"This isn't about them, Odair! They're not on their way to the Olympics. You are!"

"It's just a waiting list," Finnick says. "What if I don't want to compete in the Olympics?"

"You'd be a fool not to. This is your dream."

"When did I ever say the Olympics were my dream? I just like to swim."

"They're every swimmer's dream."

"I swim to relieve stress," Finnick explains. "I'm starting to think the Olympics are your dream and you're trying to act like they're mine for your own selfish reasons. You want to push this so you can bask in the glory of my success."

Coach completely ignores him. "My son's school needs a new swim coach for the six to eight year olds. I told them you can do it. It's Saturdays from ten to twelve. I'll send you the details later tonight."

Finnick groans. Friday nights are usually his big party nights, and if he has to get up early on Saturdays that's going to be torture. "Why would you sign me up for something without knowing if I can do it or not?"

"To keep your mind on swimming. Come on, you get paid. You should be thanking me."

"Whatever," Finnick says, grabbing his bag and walking toward the exit.

"And then he forced me into this coaching job," Finnick explains. "I don't know how to deal with children. I'll probably break one of them."

Annie made dinner when she got home from school and Finnick and Annie were now sat down at the kitchen table eating it together, talking about their days. "I feel like a married couple," Annie laughs. "I made you dinner and now we're eating and talking about our days."

"If we're a married couple then I guess that means I have to do the dishes right?"

"Well, it would be nice. I slaved over a hot stove for you."

Finnick laughs and puts a piece of chicken in his mouth. "This is really good though. Thanks. On the nights I cook you're going to get grilled cheese, pasta, or something frozen."

"Then I'll do most of the cooking."

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me a lot of the basic stuff when I was younger. And her mom too on the few occasions she actually visited. The rest I learned from the internet and the tv and stuff." Annie takes a drink of water before speaking again. "My mom worked late to support us. You know, typical single parent arrangement. So I cooked most nights for myself or the both of us."

"Ever consider being a chef?"

"Not really. It was something I did to make sure we didn't starve. It was more of a chore than a source of enjoyment. If I really enjoyed it then maybe, but it wasn't really something I would go out of my way to do."

"What did you want to be when you were little? Like when you were real young?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Annie laughs. "This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous."

"Go on," he says, his green eyes lighting up in anticipation.

"I spent a lot of time at the beach when I was little. And I was fully convinced that I was going to be a mermaid." Annie blushes in embarrassment. Even though she was little, it's still a really hard story for her to tell. "Actually, I think I was convinced that I was actually a mermaid, but I turned into a human like Ariel to meet my soulmate and when I did we would go back and live in the sea."

Finnick laughs. "Okay. I'm going to need more stories about little Annie because this is gold."

"So I wanted to be a good siren. I would lure fishermen's boats to me and then I would tell them stories and make friends with them."

Finnick is laughing so hard at this point that he's practically crying. He gasps and then finally gets his words out. "That... is the best story... I have ever heard."

"There are plenty more where that came from."

"Tell me another."

"I'm not going to give all my childhood stories away in one night. Be patient."

"What did you want to be?"

"I was generic. I wanted to be a superhero."

"Of course. What would your superpowers be?"

"Okay, this is where little Finnick gets deep. I wanted the ability to find people. So I could name a person and immediately find them. I wanted to use it to find my parents because I thought maybe they would want me when I was a little older."

Annie looks at him and nods. "Well, we definitely had active imaginations."

"Yeah, but parent-finding superhero is nowhere near friendly mermaid siren."

"I think I read too much."

"Yeah, I barely even read the required books."

Annie's phone rings from where she left it on the counter. She doesn't recognize the number but picks it up anyway. Her heart jumps into her chest. She hates speaking on the phone to people she doesn't know. "Annie Cresta?" a woman's voice asks.

"Yes. Speaking."

"Good evening, Miss Cresta. My name is Annette and I'm with Maxwell Publishing. I'm calling regarding the internship you applied for. If you're still interested you start on Monday. We will e-mail you the details later on this week."

"Yes, I'm still interested! Thank you."

"Great. Have a good night."

"You too. Thank you."

She hangs up the phone practically bursting with excitement. "Did I just witness a drug deal?" Finnick asks. He began washing the dishes while she was on the phone.

"No," Annie rolls her eyes. "I got an internship at a Publishing company!"

"Congrats! Does it pay?"

"Probably not, but it's a start."

"Maybe you won't be homeless!" he cheers.

"Wash the dishes, superhero boy."

"Anything for my friendly neighborhood siren."

"I strongly regret telling you that story."

"That's how you know it's a good story."

"You know what?" Annie asks, after a slight pause.

"You're beginning your transition into mermaid?"

"Finnick, I'm serious!"

"Okay, what?"

"I actually don't hate living with you."

He gasps. "Finnick Odair is actually a tolerable human being and not a complete asshole? Who would've thought!?"

Annie smiles. "Don't make me take it back."


	7. Thou Shalt Not See Me Without Make Up

"Thank God it's Thursday," Annie mumbles as she rolls out of bed. Most upperclassmen make their schedules so they have multiple days off. Most of Annie's friends were only able to get Fridays off this semester. Last semester everyone was able to get off Mondays and Fridays and they all had to lock themselves in the library before the weekend if they were to get any work done. Then they spent most of the weekend eating junk food, drinking, and playing video games.

Annie rubs the gunk out of her eyes and sees a shirtless Finnick standing in her doorway, grinning. "Okay, we need to set some boundaries."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me this early in the morning. At least not before I brush my hair and wash my face. Thou shalt not see me without make up."

Finnick rolls his eyes. "I could care less." _Couldn't care less_ , Annie mentally corrects him. "Come on, I made breakfast. What time is your class?"

"Ten."

"Get ready and eat quickly then."

Annie rolls her eyes but then she finds herself smiling. "Okay, Mom."

Annie gets ready and when she comes out of the bathroom Finnick is sitting on the counter with a plate of toaster waffles. "Eat up."

Annie furrows her eyebrows, but takes the plate anyway. "I don't remember buying toaster waffles."

"You didn't. They've been in my freezer for about a month... or two."

Annie makes a face. "Gross."

"Oh come on! They're still good."

She takes a bite. "Let me guess, you were from a family that lived off of things that came out of the frozen food section."

"Basically."

"It's not horrible. We have a toaster?"

He nods. "It's the only piece of kitchen equipment I actually use regularly."

"What time is your class?"

"Twelve, but I think I might go now and study or something. I'll walk with you."

"Okay," she says, grabbing her backpack, finding it oddly weird that he's so eager to walk with her and even more odd that he's so eager to get to school earlier than he has to.

"Want to do something tonight? I might stop at the liquor store before I come home." Annie sometimes forgets that they're twenty-one, so it's perfectly legal for them to buy alcohol and drink at restaurants. It's so weird to be raised in a society where alcohol is seen as bad, and then the day you turn twenty-one it's perfectly okay.

"I don't want to drink."

"Of course not, silly. I mean you can, but I'm mainly getting it for me." He puts his backpack on and they head out the door. "I just figured we could order Chinese food or pizza and watch a movie or something."

"Well, I just usually hang out with the gang and we play games and stuff."

Finnick looks visibly uncomfortable and runs his hand through his hair. Annie can tell that's a nervous tick of his. "I was actually thinking it would just be us." He looks down at the ground and Annie can't help but find it really cute. "Roommate bonding. Like, I like your friends and all but I can't stand being around them all at once. I feel like they're judging me. Like they hate me or something."

"They don't."

"I know, but I feel like they do. You get me kind of. They don't. Sometimes I feel like people only like me when I'm drunk or high."

"I don't think that's true."

"I feel that way." He turns to look at her and his eyes are dark. "Just for tonight, please?"

She can see that he's vulnerable and that he trusts her. Just because he's Finnick Odair doesn't mean he's immune to insecurities. He's just really good at hiding it. She needs to do this for him, as much as she wants to spend time with her friends. Plus, she and Finnick have been getting along better, so there are worse things she can be doing on a Thursday night. She could be all alone. "Yeah, we can stay in. But can we hang out with them tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, and there's a party on Saturday that I think they mentioned they're going to. I probably won't go or I'll leave early because I have work on Sunday."

"Oh, right. The swimming thing."

"Yeah, I have work tonight too, so I'll be back a little later than usual."

"What time?"

"Probably like six. Not terribly late."

"Where do you work?"

"Coffee shop at my school's campus."

"So you're really good at making coffee and stuff?"

"I'm alright. I sometimes try weird flavor combinations. That's how I came up with what I drink when I'm there."

"I'm sure it's diabetes-inducing."

"Definitely," he says, grinning. His eyes are back to their normal shade. She hates when his eyes get dark. It makes her upset, as if her entire mood depends on the shade of green in his eyes.

"Well, to what do I owe this honor?" Madge asks from her spot in front of the apartment building.

"Finnick is going to campus a little earlier today, so he offered to walk me."

"What a gentleman," Madge says. "Did you make breakfast this morning?""Yeah, he made waffles," Annie says. Then she realizes what Madge was getting at and turns bright red. "It's not like that."

"Sure," Madge says, loving the fact that her best friend gets embarrassed so easily.

"Bye, Ann," Finnick says, hugging her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nods. "Have fun at work."

"Have fun at school," he turns to Madge. "Bye, Madge."

"Bye, Odair. See you tonight?"

"Annie, you can explain. Bye, guys."

Madge raises an eyebrow. "What's going on tonight?" The bus pulls up and they both get up.

"Finnick and I are going to have a roommate bonding night."

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days," Madge jokes.

"Oh, shush," she says.

"I don't know, Annie. I just see things happening."

"You're so specific."

"With you and Finnick. I feel like there's something going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on between us, Madge. Seriously."

"Sure," she says. "I really don't think that's true. You know me, I see things."

"So you see that we're just friends! Fantastic."

Madge rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Annie."

Annie and Madge get off the bus after class and Annie's phone rings. Her screen reveals that it's her mom and she quickly presses the accept button. "Hey, Mom," she says. "What's up?"

"How are you and Fiona getting along?"

"We're getting along really well. How's it at home?"

"Same old same old. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mom. But don't worry. Before you know it, it will be Thanksgiving and I'll be home."

"Actually, about that. I'm probably going to be away for Thanksgiving."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing this man and we've really hit it off and-"

She interrupts her before anything escalates further. "Good for you, Mom. I can probably stay here for Thanksgiving or go home with some friends."

"Thank you for understanding," she says. Annie can hear the relief in her voice and she almost feels bad for lying. She can't tell her though. She doesn't want her mom to freak out about her living with a guy. "Don't worry though, I'm all yours for Christmas."

"Good, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Sweetie. Thanks for understanding," she says. "Have fun with Fiona."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you too."

"I know that face," Madge says, as they near her building. "You lied to your mother."

"I told her Finnick was a girl named Fiona."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid she's going to freak out and be afraid that I'm living with a boy. I really don't want her to make me leave. I don't have anywhere to go and I don't want to leave Finnick because-"

Madge interrupts her. "You're in love with your roommate."

"I'm not in love with Finnick alright? See you tomorrow."

"Sure," she says. "See you tomorrow, lovebird. Have fun with your bonding." She winks before disappearing into her apartment building.

Annie shakes her head and starts laughing. Best friends. You can't live with them but you also can't live without them.

"Odair, it's going to be the party of the year, you have to come," one of his friends, Angie says to him.

"Parties of the year never happen in late September. It's not going to be anything more than a three cases of beer and maybe some jungle juice and a tray of brownies if we're lucky."

"Well, I'm going and you should too. Maybe we can spend some time together afterwards."

Angie and Finnick met each other freshman year and they've been steady friends with benefits since then. Everyone has that one person they can depend on when they're single and Angie was that for Finnick. She was the girl he introduced to people as his girlfriend when she needed a way out and he pretended to be her boyfriend when her pesky relatives complained that she needed to settle down. They even almost dated in the spring of their sophomore year, but decided they were way too different and could never successfully date.

"Listen, Angie. I can't."

"You have a girlfriend don't you?"

"No, I just promised my roommate that I would spend time with her tonight."

"Fuck your roommate, alright?" She looks up at him with her wide brown eyes. "I think we should, you know."

"Angie, if you're talking about dating, I think you're crazy."

She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him. "Think about it."

Finnick's head is clouded for the rest of the day at work. All he can think about is Angie and Annie. _Annie and Angie._ Angie is beautiful and funny and good in bed. They can get high together and drink and talk about stupid shit. Annie is pretty and funny and he loves to cuddle with her. They can talk about deep shit even when they're sober and she gets him on a level that no one else seems to get.

"Finnick! Come on! I need a double shot with mocha syrup and milk. Hurry up. Get your head out of your ass."

Finnick shakes himself out of it and starts to make his drink. He can make the decision later on tonight. He makes the drink but he can't get his head out of the clouds. _Annie. Angie. Annie. Angie. Annie. Annie. Annie._

He punches out and his coworker, Nick, grabs his arm. "What's going on with you today, Odair?"

"Sorry," he says, running a hand through his hair. "Just tired."

 _Angie. Annie. Angie. Annie._

He gets on the bus and he can barely think. _Angie._

He gets to his apartment and his mind is racing. _Annie._

"Can you order the Chinese? I was going to do it, but I'm terrified of picking up the phone and calling people."

"Yeah," he says. _Angie_.

"What's wrong?" _Annie. Angie. Annie._

"Just a rough day at work and school. I'm tired."

"Do you have any board games? I figured we could play a board game."

"I'll order the Chinese. I think there's a Game of Life under my bed. We could play that."

"Awesome."

About an hour later the food arrives at the door and Annie excitedly opens the board game. "I haven't played this in forever," Finnick says as he opens the bag of food.

"Me neither," she says. "I call the blue car."

Finnick pouts. "Fine, I'll take red."

"You have seven kids," Finnick laughs. "I don't get how that's even possible. Do you need me to take three of them?"

"Don't take my children!"

Finnick gets up. "I'm getting a drink. Do you want one?"

"No thanks. You know what happened last time."

Finnick pours himself a drink, hoping to drown out the chorus of Angies and Annies going on in his head. "Now where were we?"

"I was beating you."

"How do you beat me at life?"

"You just do. I have my car load of children and I'm coming for you."

Finnick laughs. "I'm not having seven children. Sorry. I grew up with too many brothers and sisters."

"How was that?"

"Horrible. We had a dollar price limit for Christmas and birthday presents, and there was always a line for the bathroom, and the room always smelled like dirty socks and underwear." He looks down. "But the worst was being the oldest. Looking at these little kids and trying to think about what was going through their parents' heads to give them up, you know? They were some of the sweetest kids I've ever met and their parents gave them up." Annie nods. "And I can't take that. I don't get how parents can just give up their kids."

"They probably just wanted to give them a better life because they couldn't raise them."

"That's what everyone says," he says. "But I just can't see that. I guess I'm biased because I can never forgive my parents for what they did to me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm all kinds of fucked up, I know."

"It's okay. We both are."

"Yeah, you and your seven kids."

She laughs. "I found out my mom is leaving me on Thanksgiving to be with a man she's seeing."

"You can stay with me. I never go home. I sit here and get high as fuck and eat microwaveable turkey dinners."

"We'll have a real Thanksgiving together. We'll be our own little messed up family."

"With our seven peg kids," he laughs.

Later that night, Finnick is in his bed. Annie gets him. Angie is just a way for him to escape. Maybe it's dangerous to always want to escape. But he and Annie are so different. Annie deserves better. She doesn't deserve a fucked up pot head drunk. She deserves someone intelligent and funny. Someone who can help her when she gets sad and help her shake the panic attacks. She doesn't need someone like him.

He pulls out his phone and texts Angie. _I'm coming over._

He grabs his keys from his night table and pulls on some clothes. He doesn't care what they are. They're only going to be off in a few minutes anyway. He gets up, pulls his shoes on and shuts the door. His phone buzzes with her response. _Great,_ she says.

The last thing he thinks of before he goes out into the brisk September air is Annie. But he just pushes her right out of his head.

Annie jolts awake when she hears the front door shut. "Finnick?" She looks at her clock. It's four in the morning. She walks over to his room, her heart practically beating through her chest. "Are you okay?" She turns on his bedroom light and sees that he's gone.

"I can't worry about him. He's a grown man."

She goes back into her bed, trying to convince herself that Finnick will be okay, but the anxiety eating away at her keeps telling her otherwise. "I hope he's okay," she whispers.


	8. Thou Shalt Not Come Home

"Are you sure about this?" Finnick asks Angie. He's laying in her bed, a place that he knows all too well.

She rolls on her side and looks at him, her blue eyes practically piercing into his soul. He never liked blue eyes. They always seemed too intrusive. "No shit," she says. "I was the one who asked you. I thought you were the one who didn't want to."

"It just caught me off guard, that's all. I thought we decided not to date."

"I dunno," she says. "I'm a fuckin' senior. I'm basically an effing adult and I've never been in a serious relationship."

"So you choose me," Finnick says. "Yeah, 'cause I'm the king of serious relationships," he says sarcastically.

"Whatever, Odair. I figured we've been fucking since freshman year, so we might as well."

"You're quite the romantic, Harmon."

"Well, don't expect me to get you cute gifts or make you breakfast or anything."

She gets up to go to the bathroom and Finnick finds himself thinking of Annie.

"So he just left in the middle of the night?" Madge asks. Annie decided to go over there as soon as she woke up to hang out with them. She still doesn't like being alone in the apartment.

"Yeah," Annie says. "And he hasn't responded to any of my texts. I hope he's okay."

"He's fine," Johanna reassures her. "Odair's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Annie would know all about that," Madge jokes. "They were in the same bed when I dropped off their cupcakes."

"Oh, really?" Johanna raises her eyebrow. "How was he?"

Annie looks down and mumbles. "It's not like that."

"Aw, come on guys," Peeta says sitting down on the couch. "Leave her alone. All you do is make fun of her."

"We're just joking Peeta," Madge says.

"Yeah, Peeta," Johanna says. "We can pick on you instead. What are your romantic prospects like?"

Peeta turns bright red. "They're really nothing. I'm not really seeing anyone. I mean I'm not seeing anyone at all."

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Boy, do I love seeing you squirm."

"What are we doing tonight?" Katniss asks, plopping down on the couch.

"Eating and drinking no doubt," Johanna says.

"We have to wait for Gale," Madge says, shifting her position on the couch so she's curled up against the arm.

"Sure, we can't do anything fun without your man now can we?" Johanna asks.

Annie's phone buzzes and she lunges for it, thinking it's Finnick, but it turns out to only be an e-mail notification.

Johanna starts laughing. "Damn, are you in love with Odair or something?"

"I thought we were leaving her alone," Peeta says. "She says she's not, so just leave her be."

"You're no fun, Mellark."

"Seriously though," Madge says. "Can we do something different tonight?"

"As long as it's something and not someone," Gale jokes.

"You're home early!" Madge says, jumping off of the couch.

"Yeah, they gave us a half day for some reason. I'm not complaining." Gale sits on the couch where Madge was sitting. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Gale asks, picking Madge up and putting her in his lap.

"Pizza, drinking, and Never Have I Ever," Madge suggests.

"What's your obsession with Never Have I Ever?" Katniss asks.

"It's fun and you can get drunk. Isn't that the goal?"

"We could play Kings," Johanna says.

"We always play Kings."

"That's because Kings is a good drinking game."

"Let's play something else for a change."

"I'd like that," Annie says. "Especially since I can't play Kings because I don't drink, but I can kind of play Never Have I Ever."

"Fine," Johanna says. "Are we really getting pizza though? We always get pizza."

"Yeah, 'cause it's cheap and there are options for Madge," Gale says. "Let's not change too many things about our night all at once."

"Okay fine. But if we're playing Never Have I Ever then I'm bringing over my jug."

Johanna has a jug that's basically her jungle juice jug. She pours all her leftover alcohol in it and it sits and ferments in her cabinet for a few months. It's disgusting, but she likes it and she says she used to do it all the time back at home when she was younger. She and her friends would sneak their parent's alcohol in small doses so they wouldn't notice and eventually it would add up and they'd have a whole jug of it.

"I feel like tonight is going to be interesting to say the least," Annie says.

They're waiting for their pizza when Annie's phone vibrates. She immediately lunges for it, but Johanna picks it up. "Hey, Odair. What's up?"

"Jo, why do you have Annie's phone?"

"Because Annie's been nursing it the whole night waiting for an answer from you."

"Oh, damn. I didn't mean to worry her."

"Yeah, because leaving at four in the morning isn't going to worry your roommate one bit," she answers sarcastically.

"Damn. Is she mad?"

"I don't think that girl can be mad at you if she tried. Where the hell are you?"

"I went to Angie's last night."

"Of course you did."

"It's not like that. We're dating now."

"Don't fuck with me, Odair."

"I'm not."

"You really expect me to believe that the two most undateable people at Northeastern are dating? That's insane."

"Mind if I bring her tonight?"

"It's not my house."

"Can you ask them for me?"

Johanna takes the phone away from her head. "Mind if Finnick brings a friend?"

"Is it someone we hate?" Gale asks.

"Angie Harmon," Johanna says.

"She's alright," Katniss says.

Johanna goes back on the phone. "They're fine. I will warn you though that Undersee is forcing us into playing Never Have I Ever and pizza will be here soon."

"Alright, we'll be over soon."

"You better not do any gross couple stuff in front of me or I'll vomit," Johanna says, though it's mainly to protect Annie. Even if Annie can't see it herself, everyone else agrees that there's something going on between Finnick and Annie. At least, there was before he started dating Angie.

Johanna hangs up and Katniss blurts out, "Wait, he's dating Angie Harmon?"

"Apparently," Johanna shrugs. "That's why he left in the middle of the night. I almost think he's messing with us. She's been his booty call since freshman year. They're both completely undateable."

"I give it a week," Gale says. "If even."

"Neither of them has ever been in a serious relationship. How do they expect to date each other?" Katniss asks.

"Finnick is probably taking his escapism to an all time high. He's been choking at the swim meets lately. Something is on his mind that he just can't shake."

They all simultaneously turn and look at Annie. She turns bright red. "What?"

"Bets on when they'll date?" Madge asks.

"December," Johanna says.

"As soon as Angie and Finnick break up," Katniss says.

"During Thanksgiving break," Madge says. "They're both staying in the apartment."

"February," Peeta says.

"Probably when they get back from winter break," Gale guesses.

There's a knock on the door. "Pizza!" Madge yells excitedly. She opens the door and sees Finnick standing there with a really tall brunette. "You're not pizza."

"Good to see you too, Madge," he says as they walk in. They both walk into the living room and Madge closes the door behind them. "Guys, this is Angie. Angie this is Peeta, Annie, and Madge was the one who opened the door." He points to everyone as he says their names. "I think you already know Gale and Katniss," he says. "And you definitely know that pain in the ass over there," he says pointing to Johanna. Johanna gives him the middle finger.

Finnick sits on the couch, but when he realizes there's only one seat left he gets up and offers it to Angie. "No, it's okay," she says. "I'll just sit on your lap."

Johanna rolls her eyes and Annie laughs at her. Angie climbs onto Finnick's lap and it just looks awkward to Annie. Angie is only a little bit shorter than Finnick, so her feet are on the ground, and every time she moves her head, she almost smacks into Finnick's face. She rests her head against Finnick's shoulder and Annie starts to feel sick. There's a big pit in her stomach and she almost considers leaving. _These are my friends,_ she tells herself. _I'm not going to let them ruin my good time._

There's a knock on the door. "We know no one else. This is definitely the pizza this time."

"Are we going to play Never Have I Ever?" Johanna asks. "If so, I have to get my jug.

"You brought your jug? No way." Finnick says.

"If I'm going to be forced to play a stupid drinking game then I'm going to need my jug to keep me properly intoxicated." She gets up. "Who's drinking? I'm pouring everyone ten shots to make it easier. You can make each shot the same or have a mixture of rum, fireball, and vodka."

Katniss gets up to help her. "We bought disposable shot glasses."

"Great," she says. "Annie, I'm assuming you're not drinking."

Annie looks over in the direction of Finnick and Angie. They're looking fondly into each other's eyes, and then they kiss. "No, I'm going to," she says. They kiss again, and Johanna slams a first on the counter. Everyone jumps, and Angie and Finnick stop kissing almost immediately.

"What did I tell you, Odair?" she yells.

Johanna puts everyone's drinks down in front of them. She takes her jug and sits back in her normal spot. "Why don't you start?" Peeta says to Madge.

"Does everyone know the rules?" Madge asks.

"I don't," Angie says.

"Who invited you?" Johanna jokes flatly.

"The rules are simple," Madge says. "Everyone starts with ten fingers up. When your turn comes around you say something you've never done. All those who have done it clap, put a finger down, and take a shot. Once all your fingers are down, you're out. Gameplay continues until only one person is left."

"Spoiler alert, it's going to be Annie," Peeta says, laughing.

"You won't be too far ahead of her, Mellark," Katniss jokes.

Peeta turns bright red and Madge starts. "Never have I ever…" She pauses. "Showered with someone else."

"Bullshit," Johanna yells, looking between her and Gale.

"Never," Gale confirms.

Johanna, Finnick and Angie all clap and take a shot. "Damn, this shit is fermented," Johanna shudders. "I might have to crash here tonight."

They continue in a circle. Gale says, "Never have I ever broken a bone." That gets Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick.

"I'm going to be out first at this rate," Finnick complains.

"Never have I ever been out of the country," Katniss says. That gets Annie, Johanna, and Peeta.

"Never have I ever smoked pot," Peeta says. That gets everyone except Annie.

"Never have I ever read a book assigned for school," Finnick says. Annie, Peeta, Madge, and Katniss clap.

"Never have I ever played Never Have I Ever before this time," Angie says. That gets everyone.

"You suck," Finnick says.

"You love me," she says, kissing him on the cheek.

"Violation!" Johanna yells, glaring at them. She glances over at Annie to make sure she's okay. "Annie, you've never taken this many shots before. Are you going to be okay?"

Annie nods. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to do this you know," Madge says.

"I want to," she says.

Johanna goes. Johanna is known for targeting everyone and saying things she knows will get certain people out. "Never have I ever dated someone in this room." Gale groans. That gets everyone except Annie.

"Never have I ever been to Northeastern," she says. Everyone groans. Everyone has been there for parties except Annie.

"How am I almost out?" Peeta whines. After the first round, Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick have six down. Madge and Johanna have five down. Gale has four down. Angie and Annie have three down.

"It's because we haven't gotten to the dirty stuff yet," Johanna says.

"Never have I ever been cross faded," Madge says. Johanna, Gale, Finnick, and Angie all clap and drink.

"Never have I ever done a drug other than marijuana," Gale says. That gets Johanna, Finnick, and Angie.

"Look who's going to be the first one out," Johanna says to Finnick. He only has two fingers left.

"You only have three. You're not far behind me."

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Katniss says.

"You suck, Everdeen!" Finnick and Johanna yell at the same time. That one gets everyone except Annie.

"Madge, really?" Johanna raises an eyebrow.

"It was the MIT party," Madge confesses. The MIT party was a party that got way too out of hand their freshmen year. Three people died.

"Come on, Peeta," Johanna cheers. "Get Odair out." She's slurring her words a bit. Johanna doesn't get drunk often, but whatever is in the jug is very potent.

"Never have I ever had tequila," he says. That gets everyone except Katniss and Annie.

"Well, I'm out," Finnick says. "Does that mean it skips my turn?" Everyone nods. "Crap, now I can't even target Johanna."

"Sorry, about it," Johanna laughs.

"Never have I ever been in a relationship for longer than three months," Angie says.

"You cheated," Johanna says to Finnick. "I saw you whisper that to her! Jokes on you. We're only two and a half months right now." That gets Gale, Madge, Peeta, and Katniss.

"Wait, Katniss. Who did you date for more than three months?" Annie asks.

"This dork," she says, pointing to Peeta.

"I thought the longest was only two months," Madge says.

Katniss and Peeta share a nervous glance. The longest has been six months, but no one knows but them. "No, it was three."

Johanna smirks. "Never have I ever been roommates with someone in this room." Everyone claps except Angie.

"Never have I ever had more than four drinks in one night," Annie says. "Though that's going to change tonight. Everyone claps and Madge, Gale, Peeta, and Johanna are out.

"How are you out before me?" Katniss asks Peeta.

"Guess I'm a badass," he smirks.

"In your dreams," Katniss rolls her eyes. "Never have I ever owned an Apple computer. Annie's the only one who claps.

"Never have I ever had a roommate," Angie says. Katniss and Annie both clap. Katniss has one finger left, Angie has three, and Annie has four.

"Never have I ever been in a relationship longer than three weeks," Annie says. That gets both of them, and Katniss is out.

"Really?" Angie asks. "I pegged you as a relationship since high school kind of girl." Annie shakes her head.

"How are you still in?" Finnic asks.

"No fucking clue," Angie says. "This is going to be fucking hard. She's done nothing."

"Just do pretentious shit that she's done but you haven't" Finnick says.

"Never have I ever been farther south than Virginia," Angie says. Annie claps. She's from Florida.

"Never have I ever cursed," Annie says.

Angie claps. "Bull shit."

"No really," Madge says. She doesn't curse.

"Never have I ever been to a college party."

"I feel like you're lying and they're just lying for you. No one can be this pathetic."

The entire room gets quiet. "At least I'm not rude," Annie says. She gets up, but she had eight shots of alcohol and she feels very nauseous. She immediately begins to tip to the side, and Peeta grabs her arm so she doesn't fall.

"You're not going anywhere," Johanna says.

"We're going to go," Finnick says. He and Angie get up. "Thanks for having us."

"Thou shalt not come home," Annie says to him.

"Whatever," he says. "I wasn't planning on it."

No one says anything and when they leave, Annie starts crying. "I hate her. I hate him."


	9. Thou Shalt Not Lay on the Counter

"I thought you said she was okay," Madge scolds Gale.

"I've only met her like once. She seemed okay."

"She's not normally that bad," Johanna says.

"She was only really bad with that last remark," Peeta says.

"She was kind of flaunting her relationship in everyone's faces," Katniss says.

Madge gets up and gets some water. "Drink this. Stay hydrated. We ate all the pizza but we can get more. Or we can walk to Chipotle and you can stay here."

Annie perks up and wipes away some of her tears. "Chipotle sounds good."

"Chipotle saves lives," Madge says laughing. "You can stay here tonight."

"I'll think about it. It's still early."

"Guys, Chipotle closes in like ten minutes. You better go," Johanna says.

"Who's going?" Madge asks. Everyone decides to go except Annie and Johanna.

"What do you want, Jo?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," she says. "I don't really like Chipotle."

"You're crazy," Madge yells before running out the door. "We'll be back!"

There's a long silence when they all leave, and it's not comfortable like the ones she usually has with Finnick. "You might want to lay on the couch instead of the floor," Johanna tells her.

She doesn't say anything and goes to lay on the couch. "You probably shouldn't have had alcohol."

"I'm an adult and none of you stopped me so."

"I know, it's just you don't drink and eight shots is a lot."

"I'm fine."

"Listen, Cresta. I'm trying to be nice and help you so don't be fucking snotty to me."

"Sorry," she mumbles.

There's a long silence and then Johanna speaks again. "Listen, you deserve way better than Finnick. He's an asshole."

"You guys were just saying tonight that we were going to date."

"We're your friends. It's our job to protect you. When he's nice we like him, and when he's mean we hate him."

"So then how do I know if you actually like Finnick or not?"

"Finnick is like my little brother. He annoys the shit out of me, but at the end of the day, I love him. But I still don't know if you and him dating would be such a good idea. We joke with you because you both seemed to connect, but you're also both really different. I don't want him to treat you like shit."

"But him dating Angie is bad because I like with him and…" She trails off and starts crying. "I feel like he's just trying to flaunt it in my face."

"Please don't cry," she says. "I'm not good at this. Wait for Madge. I'm really not good at this." She takes a swig from her jug. "They should be back soon and you can cry on her."

As if on cue, they burst through the door. "Almost got kicked out for being intoxicated, but we got the burritos," Madge slurs.

"Fuck, I didn't realize how drunk you guys were," Johanna says. "Sit down, children. I guess I'm baby sitting."

Madge throws Annie her burrito, but it misses Annie by a few inches and hits Johanna. Annie sits up and Johanna tosses her the burrito. "Are we still going to the party tomorrow?" Madge asks, opening her burrito and biting into it.

"I want to," Katniss says.

"Are you coming with us, Annie?" Madge asks.

"Maybe."

"Are you sleeping here?"

"Yeah, it still freaks me out to be alone in that apartment, and I'm kind of afraid Angie and Finnick are going to be there even though they said they weren't going to be but they're mean and so maybe-"

Johanna cuts her off. "Just eat your burrito. You're drunk." She takes another swig from her jug. "You guys are horrible drunks. Maybe we shouldn't go to this party tomorrow."

"We took straight shots tonight," Gale says. "Tomorrow it's just beer and jungle juice."

"True."

Annie finishes her burrito and lays face down on the couch trying not to think about Finnick and Angie and how upset she is about Finnick just waltzing in and flaunting her in front of his face. "Hey, Ann," Madge says. "You may want to lay a different way so if you puke you don't choke and die."

Annie turns onto her back and pulls her hair over her face. "Good to know," she mumbles. "Why do bad things always happen when I drink? I shouldn't drink."

"Then why did you?" Madge asks.

"Because it blurs things out and it makes things feel better and he came here with her and I couldn't deal with that so I caved and I drank, but now I feel so so bad and it reminds me of my dad and I get so afraid that I'm going to end up just like him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Annie. You're not going to end up like him from getting drunk twice. Trust me, you're far from him. Don't worry."

"Do I have to drink at the party tomorrow?"

"Not if you don't want to. You don't have to go if you don't want to either. No one is forcing you to go to the party."

"I want to. I'm a junior and I haven't been to a real party. Maybe Angie's right. It is pretty pathetic."

"Don't listen to her. She stooped too low and she's a bitch. If you don't want to go to a party you don't have to. If you want to go and only because you want to go, then that's a different story."

"Okay," Annie says, her head drooping. "I'm tired. Bed now."

"Why would you say that to her?" Finnic asks Angie as they begin the walk back to her apartment.

"Oh, open your eyes, Finnick. She's a junior in college. She barely drinks, she doesn't curse, and she's never been to a college party. Doesn't that just scream old spinster cat lady?"

"I don't like the way you're being lately. Someone like you is just as likely to end up alone as someone like her. And if you continue on with your attitude you're probably more likely to end up alone than she is. Stop being so rude and hating on my friends. It's not cool."

"She's nothing like any of your friends. You're probably just taking pity on her."

"She's my roommate, but she's also way nicer than you're being right now."

They get to Angie's apartment and she takes out her keys and unlocks it. "Whatever. Are you coming in?"

Finnick looks at her. He can't be in a relationship. Even if he and Annie don't end up together, it's way better than staying in this relationship with Angie. They've been together for less than a day and he's already miserable. He can try with Annie and if it's meant to work out it will. "No."

"What the fuck do you mean no?"

"I mean no. Which is what I should have said when you said you wanted to start dating. We don't work, Angie. There's a reason we never do anything more than fucking."

"Whatever," she says. "Fuck you."

"You're not a nice person, Angie. I don't know what happened to you."

"Those new friends of yours made you soft."

"Then maybe it's for the best."

She goes into her apartment and he feels a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. _Now I need to go back to the apartment and make sure Annie's okay._ He checks his phone to see if maybe she texted him. _Of course not. She probably hates you._ Halfway to his apartment he realizes she might still be at the gang's apartment. He texts Johanna and she calls him. "You better not come here."

"Why?"

"She's sleeping and she kind of hates you right now."

"Fuck. Really?"

"Well, your asshole girlfriend-"

He interrupts her. "Ex-girlfriend."

"Well, that's the smartest thing you've done all day."

"It was an escape mechanism."

"Figured. What now?"

"Just a whole bunch of stuff. Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

"Maybe you should tell her yourself."

"Alright. I have work tomorrow, but I might go to the party for a bit so I'll tell her."

"Be safe, you had a lot to drink."

"You too."

Finnick hangs out and then texts Annie just in case. _I know you're sleeping, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Angie and I broke up. I was a jerk and I'm really sorry._

"What are you going to wear to the party?" Madge asks Annie.

"I don't know. I've never been to a party. What am I supposed to wear?"

"Something pretty that gets you drinks and dances, but not too revealing or you'll get raped," Johanna says.

"Johanna!" Madge scolds.

"What? You know it's true."

"You might want to wear spandex or tight shorts underneath your dress if you decide to wear one," Madge says. "So if it flies up you're covered and it's harder for boys to feel you up."

"You're not making me very excited to go to this party."

"We're just preparing you for the worst. Stay with us and you'll be fine."

Annie gets her phone from where she had it charges and opens it to see two missed calls and six messages from Finnick.

 _I know you're sleeping, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry._

 _Angie and I broke up. I was a jerk and I'm really sorry._

 _If you don't want to talk to me, I understand._

 _I hope you'll sleep in the apartment tomorrow. It's empty without you._

 _I'm sorry._

 _One more before I go to bed. I feel horrible and I'm really sorry._

Annie smiles at her phone. "Finnick and Angie broke up," she says.

"Hallelujah!" Madge cheers.

"Madge, you're Jewish," Gale laughs.

"That goes to show you how happy I am about this."

"Yeah, he called me last night," Johanna says. "He was really upset about it."

"I know. He texted me six times."

"At least he realizes the mistake he made and dumped that Cruella de Vil before she got really destructive."

"What time's the party? I'm going to go back to the apartment and see him and do some work and then get ready for the party. I'll meet you guys here."

"Meet us here at five," Johanna says.

"Doesn't it start at five?" Madge asks.

"Yeah, but no one cool ever gets to a party on time."

Annie gets up and her head starts pounding. "I'm going to need Advil before I go."

Annie opens the door and finds her heart pounding in her chest. She opens the door to see Finnick laying on the kitchen counter. Her heart drops and her mind starts racing. _Is he okay? Is he dead?_ She moves closer to him and he shoots up. "Annie," he breathes out, when he sees it's her. He puts his head back down.

"Why are you on the counter?"

"I was worried about you, so I decided to stay up but I got tired and fell asleep."

"I know, but I was just making sure."

"You're crazy."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I know, Finn. It's okay. I forgive you."

"Good. Are you still going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to figure out what to wear."

"I can help you if you want. I had seven sisters. I'm no stranger to picking out party clothes." He grins.

"Can we eat first?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Let's make pancakes," she said, getting a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Fine with me," he said, opening another cabinet and taking out the pancake mix.

"Please never lay on the counter like that again," she says. "I was terrified that you died or something."

"You have to make it an official house rule."

She groans. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yup, or it doesn't count."

"Thou Shalt Not Lay on the Counter."

"Good, let's make pancakes."

"Are you ready to go, Annie?" Finnick calls from the other room.

Annie smooths her dress and looks into the mirror to make sure her hair isn't messy. She takes a deep breath when she's Finnick. He's wearing a red and black plaid flannel that only has a few buttons buttoned, so the top of his tan chest is showing, black skinny jeans, and black converse. "I like the converse with the dress look," he says. "It suits you."

"Thanks," she says.

"You nervous?"

"Terrified." He takes a hold of her hand and she hopes he can't see her blushing.

They get to the gang's apartment and they're all waiting outside. "Look what the cat dragged in," Johanna says looking at Finnick. "You actually look really nice too."

Annie realizes she and Finnick are still holding hands and she lets go before anyone can see. Peeta smiles at them and she can tell he saw, but he doesn't say anything. It's not like there is anything going on between them. It's just a friendly thing. At least, she thinks it's just a friendly thing.

"Hey, Cutie!" Madge greets. She's wearing black high waisted jeans, a red crop top, and bright red lipstick. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a high ponytail. Annie is wearing a blue dress, her blue converse, some natural makeup and she curled her red-brown hair. Katniss is wearing red skinny jeans, a black flannel with a gray tank underneath, and a bright red beanie. Her brown hair is pulled into a braid. Peeta is wearing a green button down and blue jeans. His blonde hair is slicked to the side and Annie likes the way the green brings out the blue in his eyes. Gale is wearing grey skinny jeans, Vans, and a green flannel. Johanna is wearing grey skinny jeans, a black button down, and a grey beanie. "Are you going to be okay? You won't get too cold will you?"

Annie shakes her head. She always wears dresses and converse. It's kind of her style. They start walking and she and Finnick end up at the back of the pack. When no one is looking, Finnick takes her hand again and smiles at her. They don't let go the entire way there.

Annie stays with Finnick most of the night. She watches him play beer pong, which he's very good at. About two hours in, Finnick tells her he has to go or he'll be there all night. "You can come with me if you want."

"I'll be okay."

He hugs her. "I'll see you later, okay? Stay safe."

She looks around and weaves through the crowds of people to find someone she knows. She suddenly regrets not sticking with any of them because now she can't find them. She calls Madge but she doesn't answer. Neither does Gale or Peeta. She tries everyone but none of them answers. _Maybe they left me,_ she thinks. Her chest starts to get tight. _Not here. Please don't panic here._ But telling herself not to panic just makes it worse. She blinks hard to keep herself from crying. She feels like she can't breathe. _They left me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. They left me. They said they wouldn't leave me but they left me._

She sees the bathroom, runs in, and locks the door. She sits on the floor against the door and puts her forehead against her legs. _It's okay. You're not dying._ She calls Madge again. No answer. Finally, she calls Finnick. She's not even sure she's going to be able to speak to him, she just knows she needs to hear his voice. "Annie?"

"Finn," she chokes out.

"What's wrong?" She can hear the concern in his voice. She hates hearing him sad. She hates it hates it hates it. She needs to see his eyes. They're green. They're so green and she's so scared.

"I'm dying," she chokes out. She starts crying.

"You're panicking, Annie. Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, Finn. I'm so scared," she whispers.

"I'm coming to get you. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"Yes, please."

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs bathroom."

"Good. Stay there. Listen, Annie. You're okay. You're not dying. You're so strong and you're going to be okay. Just listen to my voice and you'll be okay. You're okay. Unlock the door and wait for me and I'll be there."

Finnick can't get there fast enough. Just hearing her voice, breaks him. He's so angry at himself for leaving her before she found Madge or someone else. "I'll be there, Annie." His chest hurts knowing that she's locked in a at a party and she's absolutely terrified and he's not there to help her.

He gets to the party and runs up the stairs. He opens the door and she's curled up against the bathtub. "Do you want me to carry you or is that too embarrassing?"

"I can walk," she says. He takes her hand and helps her up. Then he puts his arm around her and they walk out of the party.

Annie's phone starts ringing and Finnick takes it. It's Madge. "Annie? Where are you?"

"She's with me," he says. "She called me because she had a panic attack and none of you were answering your phones."

"Oh thank God. Thank you."

"I'm taking her home."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." But he's kind of angry at her for not being there. She's supposed to be her best friend.

"Can you carry me?" she asks. She sounds tired, like a small child after a long day. He picks her up in his arms like grooms pick up their brides."Thank you for coming back for me."

"I will always come back for you, Annie."


	10. Thou Shalt Not Interrupt My Cooking

p class="p1"span class="s1"They get back to they apartment and Finnick puts her down. "Why don't you get washed up? It's kind of early so we can put in a movie or something."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She nods and goes into the bathroom. emHe must think you're such an idiot. If he did like you for some odd reason, it's all gone now. /emShe looks at her face in the mirror. It's her face. It's pale and her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are red and her eye lashes and eyebrows are too dark for her hair color. Her eyes are green but somehow the greens are different because her eyes don't make her feel safe like Finnick's do. She always thought her skin was too pale for someone who's from Florida, and it's only gotten more pale since she's been in Boston. She has a few freckles on her face though from being in the sun so often. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" A lot of times, either during or after a panic attack, it helps her to just stare at her face. Sometimes panic attacks freak her out so much that she doesn't even feel like a person anymore. So if she looks in the mirror and sees that her face is okay, then she feels a little better. She washes her face and then goes into her room to change. She hears Finnick clanging around in the kitchen and wonders what he's doing. emProbably making food, /emshe says. She suddenly realizes how hungry she is. They haven't eaten anything since the pancakes they made this morning. /span/p  
p class="p2"She pulls on pajama shorts and a t-shirt and pulls her hair into a braid. "Finn, can we get something or make something? I'm starving."/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She blushes when she sees he's only wearing sweatpants. The waistband is rolled over a few times and they're slung low against his hips. She averts her attention up so he doesn't catch her staring. "Yeah, I was making you tea, but we can make pancakes or something else."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" That catches her off guard. "You were making me tea?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah, to calm your nerves a bit."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She sits on the counter. "Thanks. What do you want to make? You seem to be a big fan of breakfast food."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah, I just like it."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can make omelettes if you want, since we just had pancakes this morning and I think we're running out of mix. I'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick's phone rings and he sees it from his coach. "Fuck," he says, before answering it. "Hello, Coach. What's up?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You missed the swim lesson."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, that's tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I told you it was Saturday."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Shit! I thought it was tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well, I moved it so now it's tomorrow. Same time. But every other week it will be Saturdays. Get your shit together, Odair." He hangs up before Finnick has the chance to say anything else. Finnick puts his head on the counter./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Missed the lesson?" Annie asks, getting eggs, ham, and cheese out of the fridge./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He looks up at her and nods. He looks so tired. "Coach rescheduled it to tomorrow which is dumb. I think he lives to torture me." /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Is ham and cheese good for your omelette?" He nods. "It shouldn't be so bad. You get paid to swim and be with little kids."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's the thing, little kids terrify me. I'm not very good with me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm sure you're great. You had so many little brothers and sisters to take care of." She turns on the stove, sprays the pan and puts ham in it./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I've never made an omelette before," he says./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Come here. You can make it and I'll help you." /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, I'll just watch."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "This is how you learn. Come on."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He groans and walks over to the stove. "You're so mean," he whines./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She just laughs and ignores him. "So I've browned the ham a little and while that's browning we mix the eggs in a bowl. Finnic cracks the eggs in a bowl and whisks them with a fork. "We need a whisk," she says./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Why? A fork works just as well."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I guess. Alright, pour the eggs in the pan."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What about the cheese?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We add that last. Don't worry." She takes a spatula out of the drawer and hands it to him. "Okay, lift up the edges that are starting to solidify so the parts that are still liquid run under it."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Like this?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie shakes her head and goes behind him. She snakes her arms around him and puts her hand on top of his. It's like all of the extremely corny positions you see in movies except the boy is usually in the back. For good reason too. Finnick is a lot taller than Annie so she has to peek around his arm to see what he's doing. They both hold the spatula together and she helps him make it so that they have almost an egg pancake. "Okay, now take the cheese and put it on top and then fold the omelette in half. She guides his hand and the omelette isn't perfectly in half, but it's good enough. Then they put it on a plate./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We did it!" he cheers. He turns around and high fives her. "What a team!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We have to make one for me now," she says./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Alright, but lets switch spots so I'm in the back."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You don't have to help me. Eat your omelette before it-"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He interrupts her by going behind her and nudging her towards the stove. "Omelette time." /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Let's crack the eggs first," she says, cracking the eggs into the bowl and whisking them. She goes back to the stove and throws a generous amount of ham into the bowl./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You should really eat your omelette before it get cold."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Shhhh… Thou shalt not interrupt my cooking with your nagging."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's a really specific one."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Cook, Cresta," he cries out, jokingly. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She adds the eggs and the breath catches in her throat from him just being there. It didn't feel like anything when she was behind him, but now that he was behind her she couldn't seem to steady her breather. His arms are wrapped around her waist and his hands are covering hers as they guide the spatula together. They finish her omelette and Annie finally relaxes. She starts doing the dishes. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We can do that later," he says. "Let's eat these before they get cold. What movie do you want to watch?" His eyes light up like a child. "I still accept requests but I got the sudden urge to watch Tarzan."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie laughs. He looks so cute when he gets excited. "Let's watch Tarzan."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Shit! I forgot about your tea. It's probably cold."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "How did you make tea? We don't even have a tea kettle."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Microwave."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do you hear that? That's the sound of British people weeping."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'll make the tea. Get in my bed and I'll be right there."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie laughs. She never would have thought Finnick Odair would be asking her to get in his bed, especially not in this context. She turns on the light and gets under he covers. She starts to eat her omelette. "How is it?" Finnick asks, as he brings in two cups of tea. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We're good chefs," Annie says. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Good," he says. He gets into bed. "Are you feeling better?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Much. Thank you."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You don't have to keep thanking me. It's nothing."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It doesn't seem like nothing to me. When I panic like that I feel like no one is there for me and you were there for me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Listen, Annie. I will always be here for you."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" They put on the movie. Annie finds out it's Finnick's all time favorite Disney movie and he once went to the zoo and asked the worker if he could go live with the gorillas because they were his family. Annie thought that was almost as embarrassing as her mermaid story. Hearing embarrassing stories about someone when they were a kid is always very enjoyable. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" A few minutes into the movie, they end up snuggled up against each other. Finnick puts his arm around her and pulls her closer into his side. She rests her head against him and tries not to fall asleep./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Towards the end of the movie, Finnick looks down to see Annie is sleeping. She looks even more beautiful when she's sleeping. She looks young and peaceful, like nothing can harm her. As much as he wants to stay snuggled up to her, he has to turn off the light. He carefully untangles his arm from around her and goes to turn off the lights. Luckily she doesn't wake up and he climbs back into bed. "Goodnight, Annie," he whispers./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie wakes up to see that she's still in Finnick's bed and he's gone. emShit, I fell asleep in here. I hope he's not mad at me. /emShe gets up to go to the bathroom and hears her phone vibrating in the kitchen from where she left it charging last night. It's Finnick. "Hey, Finn. What's wrong?" she answers./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "There's a pass in my backpack that I need to get in the building and I forgot it. Can you bring it to me? Please? And hurry. It's almost ten and by the time you get here it's going to be later than that and Coach is going to kill me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'll be there."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You're a life saver."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie gets to the building and sees Finnick sitting outside with a few kids. "Thank God Coach is late," he says as she hands him the pass. "Why don't you stay? You know how to swim. You can help and then we can grab breakfast and go shopping afterwards."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I don't have a bathing suit."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Just swim in your underwear and bra. No one will know the difference."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie shrugs. She really doesn't feel like riding the bus all the way back alone. "Okay."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Once all the kids get there, Finnick starts. "Alright, kids. I'm Mr. Odair and this is Miss. Cresta. We're going to be your teachers." The kids all nod intently. Luckily there are only five of them and they're all eight which is a manageable age. Apparently it's a slow day and not all of them showed up. "Today we're going to practice swimming back and forth with the back stroke."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick looks at Annie who is still in her clothes. "Are you going to join us or what?" She blushes and pulls her shirt over her head and then takes her pants off. Luckily she's wearing matching underwear and bra today. Her underwear is bright red and lacey and her bra is red with black straps./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick tries not to stare too much when Annie takes off her clothes and gets into the pool. He doesn't want to judge, but he expected Annie to wear plain undergarments. Not that he's complaining. She looks great in what she's wearing. emCalm down, Odair. She's your roommate and you're with children. /em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The rest of the lesson passes smoothly. The kids are quite quick at picking up things, and by the end of the lesson, they're swimming like pros. When they get out of the pool Annie starts blushing. "Shit, Finnick. I don't have any dry underwear."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I have extra sweatpants and a sweatshirt in my bag," he says. "More comfortable than going commando under your jeans."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm going to not wear a bra in public?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick laughs. "Girls do it all the time in things way tighter. No one will be able to tell. My sweatshirt will be like three sizes too big on me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thanks, Finnick."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It's nothing. You saved me by coming here."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie goes into the bathroom to change and Finnick's coach walks over to him. "This is a paying job, not a free-for-all where you can mess around with your girlfriend."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's my roommate. I left something at home, so she was helping me out by bringing it to me. She can swim too and it didn't make sense for her to go home, so she stayed."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well, you're lucky that the kids really liked her. She has the job if she wants. But remember, Saturday next time."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick nods. "Thanks, Coach."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie comes out and Finnick can't help but laugh a little. The sweatshirt is so big on her that it almost comes down to her knees, and the sweatpants are so baggy and long that she had to roll them up a bunch of times. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I look ridiculous."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You look damn sexy," he jokes. "And it's worth it. Coach offered you a job doing this next week. We get to be co-teachers if you want."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No way," she says. "Yeah, apparently the kids really liked you, and there are supposed to be more kids than there were today, so you get a job."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's awesome," she says. She grabs her bag and he and Finnick walk out of the school. "Are we getting breakfast?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah, I didn't eat anything which probably wasn't the best thing. I could have drowned and then you would have had to save me by giving me CPR. Which I can't say I would have hated."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She smacks him on the arm. "Shut up!" /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He starts laughing and she smacks him again. "We are in public, Annie Cresta. This is domestic violence." He pauses. "We can go to the diner. I might get waffles. Then I'll have competed the trifecta of breakfast foods in my past three meals."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You forgot french toast."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Dammit. I did!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can get french toast and you can get waffles and we can share."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I like your way of thinking, Annie Cresta."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie pauses for a while before speaking. "I feel like people are staring at me," she says, as they almost get to the bus stop./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It's because of how hot you look," he says./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She blushes. "Stop lying."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm not lying. Either that or they think we had sex and you're wearing my clothes."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She laughs. "Probably that one." She pauses."Either way, I'm keeping your sweatshirt. It's really comfortable."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" They get to a diner and a young girl who looks about their age comes to take their order. The diner is always busy on the weekends because it's open twenty-four hours and they get drunk college kids and hungover college kids hungering for milkshakes and burgers and waffles. "My name is Ellen. What can I get for you today?" she says in some type of Southern accent. She smiles at Annie and Annie can't help but think that she is thinking what Finnick said earlier./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We'll have an order of waffles, an order of french toast, two milkshakes and two waters." /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ellen writes down their order. "That'll be right out."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I didn't say I wanted a milkshake," Annie says./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You have to get milkshakes here. They're the best."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Ellen brings them they're food. "I don't want to pry, but I just wanted to let you know that y'all make a really cute couple."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie blushes and just plays along with it. Finnick takes her hand. "Thank you," they both say. Ellen leaves, but Finnick doesn't let go of her hand./span/p 


	11. Fall in Love with Your Roommate

When Annie wakes up, Finnick is still asleep. She has to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. He must be a restless sleeper because he's laying horizontally. He's on his stomach and his head is near the night table. His arms are hanging off one side of the bed and his feet are hanging off the other. She laughs, pulls out her phone, and takes a picture. She posts it on Facebook with the caption, "He's a bit of a restless sleeper."

She writes on the whiteboard, _Going to class and then my internship right after class. Should be back around six._ She closes the door and walks to meet Madge. She doesn't normally wear dresses to class, only on really warm days, but today she's wearing one with tights so she can look professional at her internship.

"Ready for the internship today?" Madge asks.

"Yeah," she says. "Not really excited to be out of the house for eight hours though."

"Welcome to a normal work day in the real world." She pauses. "Sorry about the other night."

"It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose. And Finnick came to get me." She pauses for a little bit before she speaks again. "How was the party?"

"Not the worst, but not the best either. I got kind of drunk and I think that made Gale upset. I don't know why though. He was drinking too."

"Maybe he wasn't actually mad at you. Maybe you misinterpreted it," she suggests as she gets on the bus.

"Maybe," she says, trailing off at the end. She seems uncertain. She pulls out her phone, unlocks it, and immediately starts laughing. "This picture of Finnick is hysterical," she says, showing the post on her phone to Annie. "I take it you guys are getting along better?"

Annie nods and then begins to tell her the entirety of their weekend together. She tells her about how he carried her home, how he stood behind her when they made omelettes, and how good her looks shirtless especially while wearing sweatpants. She tells her about how she slept in his bed, the swimming lesson, how she wore his clothes to the diner, and how their waitress complimented on how cute of a couple they were. She tells her about how they just thanked her and he held her hand the whole time they ate breakfast. Madge is a good listener and even though Annie can tell there are certain parts where she's bursting to add in her commentary, she stays silent until Annie finishes.

"Since I suggested that you ask Johanna about her friend who needs a roommate, I fully expect to be your Maid of Honor."

"You're going to be my Maid of Honor no matter who I marry," she says. After a pause, she adds, "Though I highly doubt it will be Finnick."

"Don't count yourself out so easily," she says. "He frustrates the hell out of me, but he seems like a good guy."

"He is," she says. "When you get to know him, he really is."

Finnick gets up and groans. _I do_ not _want to go to class today._ He laughs as he realizes his sleeping position completely shifted when he was sleeping. He woke up completely horizontal. He gets up and laughs again when he sees Annie's message for him on the whiteboard. "We're like a married couple," he says out loud.

He groans when he realizes he has to see Angie in class today and he also has practice. Today's going to be a long day.

Annie almost considers turning around and going home when she sees the building where her internship is. She closes her eyes for a second but then decides that's probably not the best way to calm down in the crowded sidewalks of Boston. She goes into the building and tries not to panic. _It's going to be okay._ She tries to find some other way to calm down. She wishes Finnick was here, then she can hold his hand. She's only known Finnick for about a week but he has the ability to calm her almost instantly. Even thinking of him calms her down so she decides to just keep thinking of him. She thinks of his curly golden hair and how it flops down in the front and is shorter in the back. She thinks of how soft it is between her fingers. She thinks of his skin which is tan and beautiful. She thinks of his eyes which are green. His eyes are so green she doesn't think she's ever seen anything so green. Not the grass, not the trees, not even the sea. Nothing quite matches the green of Finnick Odair eyes.

When she's calm she thinks must have to stop thinking about Finnick or the people who work there are going to think their new intern is a spacey ditz who zones out every few seconds. She keeps the thought of the green of his eyes in the back of her mind, though, just to keep her calm enough to function.

She sees a receptionist and she thinks of green green green as she prepares to talk to her. "May I help you?" The woman asks.

Annie nods and she thinks of the shine of his hair in the morning sunlight. "I'm an intern for Maxwell Publishing."

"Annie Cresta?"

She nods. "Good. We were expecting you. We're going to start you on coffee." She gets up and leads Annie to a small open alcove in between a few offices. The walls are all white cinder blocks and she feels like it's a jail cell that's been painted to see more endearing. There are about four Keurigs lined up on a counter that is nailed against the left wall. There are tables, a fridge, and a counter with a microwave and some fruit to her right. "Everyone writes their name on the white board and that means they want coffee. We have a notebook over their with everyone's coffee orders. Eventually you'll memorize them. Leave them on the counter with their names on them and they'll come pick them up." Annie nods. "Try to be as quick as possible, but it's your first day so we understand if you're not perfect. Any questions?"

She shakes her head. She doesn't think she would be able to ask any questions even if she tried. That woman just gave her so much information that she can barely see straight. She thinks of the green. "I'm Shelley if you need me."

Annie goes over to the notebook. _This shouldn't be too hard. It's not Starbucks. There are no fancy syrups and iced drinks._ She looks at the first name on the whiteboard. Greg. She looks for Greg in the notebook. Dark roast with milk and two sugars. Finnick would hate this guy. She decided to do two at once and then maybe the next time she can do more. Whitney. Light roast with half and half and three Splenda.

Annie goes to get the coffee but then realizes there's no coffee on the counter. _Where's all the coffee? Shelley didn't tell me that. Or maybe she did and I wasn't listening. What do I do? I could ask Shelley but that would be embarrassing. I just got here and I'm already screwing up._

"The drawers," a voice from behind her says. She jumps and sees a man standing next to her. He's probably her age, maybe a little older. He's wearing khaki dress pants, a blue and green checkered dress shirt, a solid blue tie that is a little loose, and thick black glasses. Annie wonders if they're actually prescription glasses or if he's just wearing them to look hipster. He has straight dark brown hair that's a little long in the front and shorter at the backs and sides and dark brown eyes almost the color of his hair. She wonders how long he's been standing there. "Shelley always forgets to tell the interns where the coffee is." He points to four drawers which are labeled dark, medium, light and other. "I'll make mine to help you out," he says. "I'm Kendall. Medium roast black." Annie wrinkles her nose. Finnick likes his coffee with so much milk that it's almost white, and so much sugar he's going to get diabetes by the time he's thirty. Kendall and Finnick are like exact coffee opposites.

"I'm Annie," she says, grabbing a a dark roast for Greg and a light roast for Whitney. At least she's used a Keurig before. It would be a real disaster if she didn't at least know how to do that. She didn't think she would actually be making coffee at her internship. She thought that was just a terrible cliche they played up in the media.

"Don't worry," he says as she pops the two pods into the Keurigs. "They won't have you on coffee forever. That's just how everyone starts. I stared that way and now two years later I'm a junior editor with my own office."

"That's comforting."

"I'd hope so. That's why I make it my duty to tell the interns this so they don't think they'll be doing this forever. You'll eventually become an actual part of the company and get paid and someone else will be making coffee for you." She goes over to the fridge to get the milk as the coffee is brewing when he says something that completely surprises her. She figured he would have left by now. "You're probably sick of coffee, but do you want to grab some with me after your shift? Or dinner?"

Annie's only been asked out on a date three other times in her life. The first time Nicholas McIntyre shoved a note into her hand at recess and they become boyfriend and girlfriend for two whole recesses. It was the talk of the whole second grade at the time. The second time Dylan Hobbs asked her out after lunch in high school and they went on a few dates for a few weeks before he told her he was gay and he was just using her so his mom wouldn't get suspicious. The third time was her freshman year in college when Jake Linden asked her to get coffee after their writing workshop. He was her only serious dated for a grand total of two weeks before he decided they had nothing in common and dated someone else from their class.

Annie blushes as she realizes she probably hasn't responded in a really long time. Kendall must already think she's a complete nutcase. "Sure."

"Alright, when do you get off?"

"5:30."

"I'll meet you here."

"I'll be here," she says. _Good one, Annie._ He smiles. She forgot what it was like to look into eyes that weren't green.

He takes his coffee cup and turns around. "Nice to meet you, Annie."

When Finnick leaves practice his entire body is aching. Coach made him stay an extra hour and a half and all he did was yell at Finnick as he swam lap after lap. "Focus!" he kept screaming at him. Except it's very hard to focus when you have a five foot seven tall sweaty heavy set black guy screaming at you. If Coach wants the Olympics so bad he should have worked harder to get there himself, not abuse Finnick because he doesn't have any interest in going to the Olympics.

He gets on the bus and sees he has a text from Nat. _You've been M.I.A lately. Gonna come over this week? I got a whole new batch of stuff from Daniel. Prime shit._

He quickly texts him back, _Sorry, been swamped with work, school, and practice. I want to cut down. I've been slacking at meets and I think that's part of it._

Except he knows that's complete bullshit. He knows the real reason he's been choking at practice is because he can't clear his head anymore. He used to be able to just clear his head and just swim. It was his fool proof method. Nothing could get to him when he was in the water. No stress or girls or family problems could make him become unfocused on swimming. But now Annie Cresta waltzes into his life and he can't get her out of his brain. He can't stop thinking about how soft her hair is and how it's a mixture of red and brown he's never quite seen before. He can't stop thinking about how her skin seems a little pale for someone who lives in Florida but it's smooth and her face is covered in freckles. He can't stop thinking about how she wears dresses and converse and it would look stupid on anyone else but it looks adorable on her. He can't stop thinking about how scared she looks when she panics and he wants to be around to make sure she never gets like that again. He can't stop thinking about her eyes and how green they are. He has green eyes and so many people he knows have green eyes, but these are unlike any shade of green he's ever seen. They're softer and kinder just like her. He can't stop thinking about her. That's his real problem. But the problem with that problem is he can't just stop Annie Cresta like he can stop doing drugs. He can't just practice more and forget about her. Annie's in his life to stay and the worst part is, he doesn't want her to ever leave, because he thinks he needs her more than he wants to admit.

"Are we getting dinner?" he asks.

"Sure," she says.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I'm never really in this area. You pick."

"Let's get Italian. We can go to Maggiano's."

"Sounds good."

"So, tell me, Annie. Tell me about yourself. What brings you to Boston?"

"I'm a college student. A first semester junior."

"Where?"

"Emerson."

"Cool. I just graduated from UMass."

"Are you from Boston?"

"Born and raised in Worcester actually. I live in Allston now."

"Basically Boston," she says, laughing.

"Basically."

They get to the restaurant and he holds the door for her. They spend the entire evening just chatting. He has four brothers and two sisters and they were all raised by their grandparents because his mother passed away when they were young and his father was always traveling. He wants to be an editor and that's why he got involved with Maxwell because he heard they're very loyal to their interns and you'll move up in the company very quickly if you do your work and contribute.

Annie tells him about her mom and how she cooked for them all the time because she worked so late, but she leaves out the part about her dad. Dead parents are one thing, but dead parents who die because of alcohol poisoning are another. Kendall is very nice, but she doesn't feel giddy and ridiculously happy with him like she does when she's with Finnick. _It's the first date. You guys haven't even touched yet. Give him a chance. Finnick is never going to like you. You have a chance with this guy._

At the end of the night as they're walking to the bus stop, Kendall puts his hand on the small of her back and Annie feels nothing. She tells herself it's because she's wearing too many layers. She makes all these excuses and she can't figure out why. _To protect herself from Finnick. You're falling for him and that's only going to be bad for you. Thou shalt not fall in love with your roommate,_ she makes a mental rule for herself.

Even though her heart is telling her no, her brain tells her yes, that it's the smart thing to do, and when Kendall asks for her number and to take her out again, she says yes.

When it hits seven, Finnick starts to panic. Annie's still not home. He texts her, _Hey, Ann. Hope everything is okay. See you soon._ Then it hits seven thirty and he calls her. Voicemail. _Calm down, Finnick. She's probably with Madge or something. She can take care of herself._ He thinks of making himself dinner, but if Annie comes home and hasn't eaten that will seem incredibly rude. He sits on the couch, but he can't sit for very long. He then takes to pacing the apartment. _I can call Madge._ Then he realizes he doesn't have her number so he calles Jo. She doesn;t pick up either. He calls Katniss. She picks up. "Is Annie with you?"

"No, why? Are you alright? You sound like you're going to be sick."

"It's almost eight and she said she was going to be home at six."

"She's probably fine. We'll keep an eye out. If she's not home by ten, then you can worry."

"Thanks," he says. But he doesn't really mean it. It didn't help at all. He runs his hands through his hair. _What if she's hurt? What if she's sick? What if she's having a panic attack and she needs me? Get a grip, Odair. You'd think you were falling in love or something._

The door opens and Finnick feels like he's going to throw up from sheer relief.

"Hey," she says, completely casually as if he almost didn't file a police report because he was so worried about her.

"Where were you?" he asks, trying to sound casual. "I called and texted and you didn't answer."

"Sorry. I turned my phone off to save charge and forgot to turn it back on. A guy from the publishing company took me out for dinner. I guess I should have told you. I'm sorry."

He feels angry and he's not sure why. "Out? Like on a date?"

"Yeah. He was sweet."

"God for you."

She goes into the bathroom to change into pajamas and he puts his forehead down on the cool counter. _Get a grip, Odair. You're falling for her. Thou shalt not fall in love with your roommate._


	12. Thou Shalt Not Date Your Roommate

p class="p1"span class="s1"Annie gets out of the bathroom and hears Finnick clanging in the kitchen. "You always make so much noise," she says, laughing. He doesn't say anything. "What are you looking for?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm trying to figure out what to make. I've eaten mainly breakfast foods for the past three days and I need to break the trend."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can make you pasta."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can do it."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Grilled cheese?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can do it, Annie," he snaps./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Okay," she says, taken aback by his tone. emWas it something I said? /emShe goes onto the couch and opens her laptop. She has a short story she has to work on, even though she'd much rather be working on her fan fiction. She hasn't updated in a few weeks and she's worried her readers will start to get frustrated with her. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He must have just taken a shower before she came home because he's wearing his sweatpants slung low again and he's shirtless, and his hair is sticking to his forehead. She can't tear her eyes off of him, the way the muscles in his back move when he reaches for the pan, the way his arms bulge out when he turns the dial on the stove, how evenly tan and smooth his skin is. She mentally slaps herself and turns her attention back to her laptop. She got so distracted that she hasn't even turned it on yet. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She turns on her laptop but then focuses her attention back to Finnick. He sprays the pan with the spray they bought and puts the grilled cheese in the pan. She tries not to stare at his back too much. She wonders if Kendall has a back like that. Probably not. He seems quite lanky and he's certainly paler than Finnick. Finnick is so beautiful that sometimes he doesn't even seem real. "You might want to flip that," Annie tells him. He doesn't answer. "Finn? You're going to burn it." She sees smoke begin to rise from the pan and he still doesn't say anything. emWhatever. If he's going to be a child I'm not going to help him./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick finally flips his grilled cheese and it's charred to a crisp. emWhatever. I like it burnt. She can't tell me what to do. I bet her date doesn't burn his grilled cheese. /emHe hears his phone vibrate. It's a text from Nat that says, emYou better eat that brownie from last week if you still have it. /emHe could use some pot right now. He flips the grilled cheese and puts it on a plate, then sits on the counter to eat it./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie laughs. Finnick's grilled cheese is completely charred. "I like it like this," he says, before she can say anything. He finishes his grilled cheese and goes into the cabinet. Luckily, his brownie is still there. "Can I have this?" he asks, swinging the ziploc bag that contains the brownie in the air so she can see it./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It's not mine."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I know. I just want to make sure you're okay with me eating it."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Why would I care? It's just a brown-" She stopped mid-word as the realization sets in. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm fine. You're okay with it?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm going to bed."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Good night."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He replies by shutting his door./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie doesn't know what's gotten him so mad, so she texts Madge. emFinnick is pissed at me and I don't know why./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em When did you notice?/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Tonight when I got home./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Was it because you didn't tell him you were going out and he completely freaked?/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em How did you know that?/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em He called me and I didn't answer and he called Jo and she didn't answer so he called Katniss. He was completely panicking./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Oh. Maybe it's that then. I didn't realize he was that upset./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em What else did you say to him when you go home? Where were you anyway?/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em A guy at work asked me to dinner./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em And you told him this?/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Yeah./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Bingo./em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em No way. /em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Yes. I'm telling you. Finnick is completely jealous of you and this guy./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em No, he's not./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em How did you feel when he was with Angie?/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Horrible, but that's different./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em No, it isn't Annie. Don't be fucking dumb. You guys like each other but you're taking forever to admit it. So he's upset because he likes you and you went out with another guy./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em I only went out with this guy because I'm falling for Finnick and I want to forget about him because we'll never happen./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Well, that's fucked up. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have a paper to write, and if I know you, I know that you have something to do also./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Thanks./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em Don't mention it. You need to tell me about this boy tomorrow. Don't forget!/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie just laughs and goes back to her blank word document. Maybe Madge is right. Maybe Finnick is jealous. Maybe he does like her. So should she forget about Kendall and ask Finnick out? Or wait for him to make the first move? That could take forever like Madge said. Annie sighs and decides to at least try and start this story. She doesn't even have an idea for it yet./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emHis eyes are green. They're so green that they envy all of the forests I have ever seen. The trees would be jealous of him because they can never reach that shade of green. /emAnnie groans. She can't even escape him while writing her story. emIt's late. I should sleep./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She turns off the lights in the apartment and gets under the covers. She closes her eyes and all she can see is green./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick feels the high beginning to hit and him and eat the other half of the brownie. He pulls out his laptop and hopes he can get some work done. The weed calms him, especially when he eats it as opposed to smoking it. He just hates the way the smoke makes his lungs feel. Also, his foster mom smoked, and there are bad memories attached to that./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He hasn't talked to his foster mom in years. There was an incident between them when he was younger that he didn't fully understand until he was all grown up, and when he understood the gravity of the situation, he stopped talking to her./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He tries to push Annie and anything else stressful as far back into his head as possible. But no matter how hard he tries, he still thinks about her. He decides to do what he does best when a situation seems too tough; he makes a list. He pulls a notebook out of his night table drawer that he always uses when he wants to make a list. Lists just help him clear his head. He opens to a new page and writes on the top, emAnnie. /emThen underneath he makes a chart and writes empros /emon one side and emcons/em on the other. He starts on the cons side first so he can tear himself down and then build himself up. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emGuy at work,/em he writes. This is a valid excuse. She can actually be into him and start dating him and then he has no chance whatever what happens. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emToo good for you, /emhe writes underneath it. More of an opinion, but he feels like she's too good for him and that if they did date he wouldn't deserve her. She's nice and smart and kind and she deserves way better than a low-life druggie who's probably going nowhere in life./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emMight not like you, /emhe writes. He may have a reputation as a player, but if she doesn't like him, that's it. Since she went out with this guy, there's a good possibility that she doesn't even like him. If that's the truth, all hopes of dating her are down the drain. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emShe's your roommate/em, he writes. If they fight, where do they go? They have to live together. He could go to Nat's and she could go with the gang, but at the end of the day, they both pay the rent and both deserve to live there. It might make it harder when they fight./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emLong distance, /emhe writes. She's going to go home for breaks. If they get into a serious relationship are they going to be able to deal with being away from each other? He misses her sometimes when she goes to the grocery store. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emNever been in a committed relationship, /emhe writes. His longest relationship was a few months, and he doesn't think Annie's longest relationship lasted very long either. Would they be able to deal with a committed relationship?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" In attempts to lighten his mood, he switches to the positive side. emShe would be a great girlfriend. /emThat goes without saying. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's funny, and she's one of the few people he actually feels like he can vent to about things. He barely ever tells people about his childhood and where he came from, but he feels like he can share things with her. She's one of the first people he thinks actually likes him for him and not just for sex or his looks or his reputation. She sees past it and likes him for the Finnick he is inside. He's not a total jerk. He does that to protect himself and he does that because deep down he's so afraid people won't like him when he acts like the person he actually is. He drinks and does drugs and has all this sex so he can escape but also because he feels like the side of him who does that is the side that people like better. Annie likes the other side. The side who's had a tough childhood and makes lists and sleeps with his door open. He even thinks he'd be okay with telling her his big secret that he usually doesn't tell anyone. Maybe one day./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He finds himself writing emShe's my roommate /emagain on the other side. They can sleep in the same bed. They don't have to leave the apartment to see each other. They can make pancakes together in the morning and watch movies together late at night. They can take showers together and have pillow fights and make dinner together. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emThis is different,/em he writes. Normally when he likes a girl he just wants to have sex with her. He wants to go to bed with her and then usually never see her again. With Annie, he doesn't really think about sex. He does sometimes, but he thinks more about buying groceries with her and braiding her hair and how green her eyes are and what her skin looks like when she wakes up and how cute she looks in his clothes. He thinks he could actually be falling in love with this girl./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Tell me about him," Madge says, as soon as she sees Annie the next morning./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "He's nice."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She makes a yawning gesture. "You're not into him."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I might be. We don't know each other too well yet."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You've told me more about Finnick after spending five minutes with him in the kitchen than you did after spending a few hours with this guy."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's not true," she protests./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh, Finnick!" Madge mimics. "His eyes are as green as the greenest meadows and his skin is so tan and he looks so good in sweatpants and we touched for five whole seconds yesterday but no I'm not in love. Not me. No way. I'm just going to date this guy that I know is totally wrong for me because I'm so insecure that I can't even see that Finnick is falling madly in love with me."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Love is a strong word."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "He's in love you. Take this guy out for coffee and tell him 'Thanks, but no thanks.' "/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Fine. What should I do about Finnick?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Just ask him out or I swear to God, I will for you."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie takes her phone out to text Kendall. "Can't I just text Kendall instead of rejecting him in person? He might think this is another date."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It is kind of a date."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You make no sense." She texts Kendall anyway. emDid you want to grab coffee today at 3? /emHe texts back right away, emSure. (:/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I really don't want to do this."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do this so you can date Finnick. Think of it as a bumpy road to better things."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie rolls her eyes. "You're so corny."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm really glad we decided to do this again," Kendall says, sitting down with his black coffee. She wonders how he drinks it. It must be so bitter./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Me too," she says. emJust say it. Just tell him./em "We should do it again sometime."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emThat was the exact opposite of what you were supposed to do./em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"em***/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I told him we should do it again sometime," Annie tells her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Are you fucking kidding me?" Madge yells so loudly that Annie has to pull her phone away from her ear. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I panicked! I didn't know what to say!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Anything but that! Annie, I love you but you're an idiot."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie gets to the apartment and opens the door. She's about to put her bag down but she hears a girl's voice coming from Finnick's bedroom./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "He's having sex," she says to Madge, trying to not let her voice crack./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh, Annie."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She turns around and shuts the door behind her. "He must not care about me," she says. She feels like she's going to cry. She doesn't want to cry in public, but she wants even less to stay in that apartment while he's doing emthat/em with whoever is in there now. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Annie, you're thinking irrationally. Come over and-"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Maybe for once you're wrong, Madge. Maybe he doesn't like me and you're just giving me hope that he does while he's in there with some girl and I just can't take this." She's crying now./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do you want me to come and get you?" Madge asks, completely ignoring what her friend just said to her. She knows Annie says things she doesn't mean when she's upset. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, I can come."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie gets to her apartment and Madge hugs her. "I still think he likes you. I think you just need to have a talk with him."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You know I'm horrible at talks."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It needs to happen or you're just going to be stuck being completely miserable like this."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie goes home after a few hours because she doesn't have any of her things and also because Madge kicked her out so she can talk to Finnick. He's sitting on the couch and he just looks up at her when she walks in. "Did you walk in and then leave when I um…" he trails off and she just nods. "I'm sorry about last night. I was an ass."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I wasn't much better." She sits down next to him. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Listen, Annie, I really like you but I also don't know if us being in a relationship would be a good idea."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh," Annie says, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Yeah, it's probably for the best. We're roommates. It could get messy…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thou shalt not date your roommate am I right?" he laughs./span"Right," Annie lies. "Definitely."/p 


	13. Thou Shalt Not Tell Anyone About This

"Ready to go?" Finnick asks Annie.

A few weeks later and it was finally Halloween. It was on a Friday night, so it was sure to get a little crazy. Finnick and Annie still aren't together which frustrates the rest of the gang because they act like they're dating without actually dating. They've both admitted they like each other, they hold hands in public, and they usually sleep in the same bed. Finnick walks Annie to meet Madge every morning even if he doesn't have to be at class yet, and Annie sometimes meets Finnick on campus when he has to work late so she can keep him company and they can go home together.

Finnick smiles as soon as he sees her. "You look great."

She smiles. "So do you."

Finnick desperately wanted to be Tarzan and Jane because they wanted to do a costume together, but Annie decided they looked more like Meg and Hercules. The gang decided they all wanted to be Disney characters, so Peeta and Katniss were going to be Belle and the Beast and Madge was going to be Tinkerbell. She wanted Gale to be Peter Pan with her but Gale hates Halloween and dressing up. He's the kind of person who goes to a costume party in a "This is my costume" t-shirt. Johanna has worn the same prisoner costume for four years and every year she holds up a sign that says "four years and counting" or whatever year it is.

"I still can't believe you hadn't seen _Hercules_ until I showed it to you."

"It was good," he says, as they walk out of the apartment. They're all going to meet at the gang's apartment and then head over to a party at a friend's house.

"You look so cute!" Madge squeals, running up to Annie. She's wearing a short green dress, sparkly flats, and her hair in a bun on the top of her head.

"So do you!" Annie responds. She looks around at everyone standing around. "Where's Gale?"

Madge rolls her eyes. "Inside. He might not come."

"Why?"

"Because he knows I'm pissed that he won't be Peter Pan and he's too stubborn to admit that he's afraid of me when I get mad." Madge is a very scary person to be in a fight with. They're all pretty bad people to fight with because they're so stubborn. One time Gale and Johanna got into a fight over a bet and they didn't talk to each other for a whole month. "You guys are all in couple costumes and I'm the only one who's actually in a relationship. Well, except Johanna and Jena."

As Madge says this, Finnick reaches for Annie's hand and she's glad he does. They've gotten used to touching constantly whether it's holding hands or snuggling on the couch. They reassure everyone and even themselves that it's purely platonic, even though it seems like there's something more to it. Annie likes holding hands with Finnick. It makes her feel safe. He makes her feel safe.

"Let's go," Johanna huffs.

"What's wrong with you?" Annie jokes. That seems to bring up a sore subject.

"She and Katniss are fighting," Peeta explains. "No one knows why."

"Johanna knows why," Katniss grumbles. "It doesn't surprise me that she won't tell you."

"Some things are better kept a secret," Johanna shoots back. "You would know all about that."

"Look in the fucking mirror, Mason," Katniss yells, just as Gale comes out of the apartment building.

"If you two continue to fight, I'm not coming," he says right away.

"Get over here," Madge says grabbing Gale's hand. "In my opinion, Halloween is the most romantic holiday after Christmas and Valentine's Day because all the couples can dress up together, so the least you can do is come to the party with me."

"I'm not going to dress up to prove how much I love you. That's dumb."

"Well, that's cute in your own way…" she says, trailing off as everyone starts to walk towards the bus. "But the non-couples are dressed up like couples and we're not!"

He takes her hand. "I don't care what they do. We don't need stupid costumes to let people know we love each other. Also, we all know that Katniss and Peeta are probably going to get together for the tenth time, and Finnick and Annie are basically married so…"

Madge laughs and Annie looks down and blushes. A lot of the tension in the air dissolves and Annie feels much more relaxed.

Their friend Aly opens the door and smiles when she sees all of them. They all met Aly at a Northeastern party, and they hang out with her every once in a while. "Look at the Disney theme! I love it!" she yells. "Madge, you are the cutest Tinkerbell ever." She continues to greet everyone as they walk in. "Katniss, Peeta, are you dating again?"

"No," they say in sync, as if they practiced it.

"Cute costumes," she says after a long pause. Annie wonders why it's so weird to everyone that people wear couples costumes even if they're not a couple. She and Finnick aren't a couple, but they look great as Meg and Hercules and that's all that should matter. Peeta and Katniss look great as Belle and the Beast. "Finnick!" she yells. She must be drunk because she hasn't said anything above a whisper the whole time. She hugs him and Annie notes that he's the only one she hugged. Finnick hugs her but still grasps onto Annie's hand. "You look so cute! I haven't seen you in _forever_."

Annie looks at her costume. She's wearing one of those Captain America costumes that they made into a girl version by making it a crop top and a tutu. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had on bright blue eye shadow. Annie hates buying Halloween costumes because all of the girl costumes are so skimpy and she doesn't feel comfortable wearing those. For Halloween she prefers to buy separate pieces and make the costume herself. She and the gang all went shopping one weekend to a thrift shop and found most of the components of their costumes that way.

"We saw each other last week," Finnick points out, squeezing Annie's hand. She's sure it's more for his own reassurance than for hers. She can tell that he's incredibly uncomfortable.

She laughs. "I know, but it just feels like ages. We should hang out tonight."

Annie's chest tightens. Finnick promised her before the party that he wouldn't leave her side the whole night. He told her if he absolutely needed to leave her for any reason, he would bring her to one of their friends first so she wouldn't have to be alone. Annie feels a little more comfortable at this party because she knows Aly, but it still makes her nervous being around all these people she doesn't know.

"I would, but I promised Annie I would stay with her all night," he says, gesturing to Annie. Annie had only met Aly a few times and it was before she and Finnick became roommates.

"Are you guys dating? I knew you were both friends with Jo, but I didn't know you knew each other and I definitely didn't expect _this_."

Annie tries not to feel embarrassed. Even though she and Finnick aren't dating, she knows people think they're an unlikely pair. They are, that's what probably makes them click so well. "We actually live together," he says. She sees his face flush when he realizes how that must sound. "We're roommates. We're not dating," he quickly corrects himself.

Annie feels uncomfortable standing on the steps with Aly staring at Finnick, and she hopes Finnick can sense it. They spend so much time together these days that they can basically feel what the other is thinking and feeling at any given moment. "We should probably catch up with the rest of them," she says to both Aly and Finnick. Aly nods and she can feel Finnick relax just by how his hand loosens its grip.

"Sorry about her," Finnick apologizes as they go to find the rest of their friends.

"It's fine," Annie says, quietly. She can't help but feel jealous. She wants to date Finnick. It's been very hard for her. She wants to date him and he wants to date her and for some reason they're just being stubborn and won't date. She feels like Finnick is her's which is so dumb. _He's your roommate not your property. You don't own him._ She gets jealous when she sees other people interact with him because he's so gorgeous and perfect and she's afraid that he's going to find someone else and forget all about her. She doesn't see herself as something worth keeping.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispers to her. "You're stuck in your head again. I can tell. Is it because we're here? We can leave." She sees his eyes go about three shades darker.

She squeezes his hand to let him know it's okay. "No, I'm just thinking. Don't worry about me."

"Where were you guys?" Madge questions when they finally find them sitting in the basement with a few other people. She wiggles her eyebrows and Annie can see Finnick roll his eyes.

"We're not dating," Finnick gently reminds them for probably the thousandth time that week.

"Yeah, you're married," Peeta jokes.

"Look who's talking," Finnick shoots back. Peeta blushes and Katniss hits him on the shoulder. Johanna just glares at Katniss and Katniss glares back.

"Still fighting?" Annie groans, sitting down on the floor. Finnick sits next to her and they lean against each other. Finnick lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her.

"Well, maybe we'll stop fighting if Johanna stops lying," Katniss spits out.

"You lied too! And so did Peeta!"

"Why do you care? At least our lie isn't hurting anyone," she says. She pauses. "And don't bring him into us."

"Of course. Defending your boyfriend."

"Shut the fuck up!" Madge yells, getting up. "There are other people here and you're acting like children. We'll talk about this later."

Gale puts a hand on her back and she instantly relaxes and sits down. Katniss looks down, ashamed, and Johanna just crosses her arms and scowls. "I'm going to find Jena," she says.

"I need a drink," Madge groans, getting up.

Finnick gets up too. "So do I." He looks over to Annie. "Is it okay if I leave?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll be back," he says, looking at her worriedly.

Finnick and Madge walk upstairs into the kitchen where the drinks are and Madge immediately turns to him. "Good, I'm glad you came up here. I need to talk to you about two things."

He turns to make himself a drink. "Am I in trouble?" he jokes.

She just ignores him. "I think it's safe to say that you and I are the closest to Annie. So since her birthday is the night before break I want to throw a surprise party for her."

"That's a good idea," he says, taking a sip of his drink. He shudders. "Shit, that's strong."

"I mean obviously it would be just us because we literally have no other friends…" She laughs.

"Alright, we have to plan it. I don't think I have your number. He gives her his phone and she punches it in. "Now what was the second thing?"

"What is going on with you and Annie?"

Finnick takes a large sip of his drink and just looks at her. "Nothing."

"You better not be stringing her along, Odair. I will fucking kill you."

"I'm not. I love Annie. I'm just afraid to commit. I've never committed to anyone before and I'm so afraid that she deserves better than me."

"She likes you though. She wants to date you."

"I don't know if it's the best idea right now. We both agreed that it would be messy to date because we're roommates."

"I have a funny feeling she's lying to you."

"We're going to play truth or dare," Aly slurs, walking down the stairs.

"She had way too much to drink," Annie whispers to Finnick. They've been sitting in the basement all night observing people. They've pointed out couples, ex-couples, and many drunk people.

"Annie," Aly says, sitting down on the couch, almost completely missing the couch at first. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Annie says. She hates both of them, but she would rather say something embarrassing than do something embarrassing.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?"

Annie panics. _What should I say? What should I do? I can't lie. Everyone would see right through that._ "Yes," she says. _She never said I had to say who, even if it's probably obvious._

"Who?" Aly asks.

"You never said I had to tell you who," Annie says, squeezing Finnick's hand. Aly rolls her eyes and turns to Finnick.

"Dare," Finnick says before Aly can even ask him.

"Go into the closet for seven minutes with the person of your choice." Annie can tell by the way she's looking at Finnick that Aly hopes he'll choose her.

"God, Aly," Finnick groans. "Are we in seventh grade?"

"You're the one who chose dare," she challenges.

"Fine. Come on, Annie," he says.

Annie is shocked. She thought for sure he would pick Aly. They both get up and go into the closet and Annie can feel Aly glaring at her even when her back is to her.

They go into the closet and Annie feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. They close the door and it's completely dark. _What's going to happen? Is he going to kiss me?_

"Why me?" she finally chokes out. He takes both of her hands and she instantly calms a little bit.

"I'd rather go with one of my friends because if I chose another girl I know she'd probably want to have sex later and I'd rather not." Annie's heart sinks. _I'm a cover up. He doesn't like you. You're an idiot for thinking so._ "Though shalt not tell anyone about this," he commands.

"That doesn't really need to be a rule," she says, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I will." There's silence and then Annie speaks again. "I thought you liked sex."

"I'm a young adult male. Of course I like sex. But it's… complicated."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you another time," he says. "We only have seven minutes and it's a long explanation."

There's more silence and then all of a sudden Annie feels Finnick move closer to her. She can't see him, but she can feel him. She can feel his warmth and his breath and his gaze. He moves his hands to her waist and she can't help but feel like maybe he's going to kiss her. Maybe she's finally going to kiss Finnick Odair. Maybe whatever has been stopping them will finally be erased.

The door opens, and they jump apart as the light floods into the closet. "Time's up," Aly yells loudly, supporting her small frame against the door frame.

 _Close enough,_ Annie thinks.


	14. Thou Shalt Not Text at Dinner

p class="p1"span class="s1""Write about something you love," Professor Coin tells the class. Annie writes the prompt in her notebook and nods. emEasy enough. /em"It's supposed to be a simple but powerful assignment. It's due next class. If you're going to be gone early because of the break, then please email it to me."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie closes her bag and goes to meet Madge for lunch. She tells Madge about the assignment and she nods. "Seems easy enough."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah," Annie says. "I'll probably write about the ocean…" She trails off. "Or burritos."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I would pick burritos," Madge laughs./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Of course you would," Annie says. "If you had the choice between Gale and burritos you would probably choose burritos."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I don't know about that," Madge trails off. Then she thinks about it for a second. "Yeah, probably."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "This is so hard," Annie groans./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It's not polite to talk about me while I'm out of the room," Finnick calls from his bedroom./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Shut up!" Annie yells, her face turning hot. She's glad he's out of the room. She hates blushing, especially in front of him. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What are you doing?" he asks, walking into the room. He's wearing sweatpants, two different colored socks and the same dark blue backwards snapback he was wearing the day she first met him. She loves when he wears it. His golden hair always pokes through the front and it makes him look extra cute. She's always had a soft spot for boys in hats./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Creative Writing assignment," she groans./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He hops up on the counter and peels a banana that was sitting on the counter. "As much as I pick on you for being a writing major, I do give you props," he says, as he takes a big bite of the banana. Then he says something else, but it comes out completely jumbled because his mouth is full of mashed up banana. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Swallow and then speak," she says as if she's instructing a child./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What's the assignment?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Write about something you love."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Easy. Just write about me." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She groans. "I'm serious, Finnick. This is due tomorrow and I have absolutely nothing."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He sits next to her. "That's not true. You wrote your name."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Don't you have work to do? I don't think I've ever seen you do a bit of work."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's 'cause I have a huge gap between classes and work, so I stay in the library and work so I don't have to go home or do anything at home."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Wow, you did something smart for once," she jokes./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "This is abuse, Annie Cresta," he says completely seriously. He looks straight into her eyes before cracking up. Just seeing him laugh makes her laugh, and soon they're leaning against each other gasping for breath. They look up at each other when their laughter dies down, but that only brings about a new wave of laughter. Annie grasps her sides and tries to stop and she looks up to see tears are in Finnick's eyes. They finally stop laughing and both sit there trying to catch their breath. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Alright. I'm going for a run," Finnick says, taking his phone and keys off the counter. He shoves his feet in his sneakers and heads for the door./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Maybe a shirt, Finnick? It is November."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm fine," he reassures her. "I run like this all the time. How do you think I get all the ladies?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and then walks out the door. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie just rolls her eyes and laughs. "I live with an idiot," she says out loud to herself. She pulls her knees up on the couch and balances her laptop on her legs. She opens the word document and starts to write./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emThere are a ton of things I love about him. The way his hair sticks to his forehead after he showers, his eyes, his laugh, how he tries to act like he doesn't care when he really cares more than you'll ever know. I love his body and his muscles and how he looks in snapbacks and sweatpants. I love how he tries to put less sugar in his coffee because he knows it upsets me. I love how he leaves his door open because he's afraid to keep it closed at night. I love how the more I get to know him, the more he opens up to me. He puts a wall up so he doesn't get hurt. I don't see how anyone would ever want to hurt him./em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em But here's the thing. I don't just love him because he's cute. I don't just love him because he has amazing eyes or a great body or he's a really great swimmer. I don't just love him because he's flirtatious and charming. I love him because he's one of those people who can make me smile or laugh even when I'm feeling horrible about myself. I love him because he talks to me even though I'm not the prettiest or the funniest or even the nicest all the time. I love him because he holds my hand at parties because he knows it makes me feel safe and sleeps in the same bed as me because it makes us both feel happier and pretends to be my boyfriend to complete strangers because they always mistake us for a couple and he knows it makes me laugh. I like him because when he texts me first or invites me out it makes me smile because I know that for just one second, I crossed his mind. /em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em I love him because of the little things I notice about him. Like how his eyes turn darker when he's upset or concerned or how he never wears matching socks because he's too impatient to match him when he does the laundry. I notice the way his eyes light up when he laughs, the way he tries to be masculine all the time, and the way he tries to show off but usually ends up failing. I notice the way he's way more sensitive than he ever wants anyone to know and that he puts on this mask and pretends to be someone he's not so he can be liked. I like him without the mask. When he has the mask on he's cocky and drinks and tries to escape from the world. When he has the mask off he is a sweetheart to children and makes pancakes at two in the morning and cries over /emTarzanem. /em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em I love the way he can make a stupid joke that will make us laugh for a long time and we just sit there red-faced holding back the tears as as people look at us and wonder why we even started laughing in the first place. And if they ask we usually try to explain but can never stop laughing enough to make the words understandable. Or sometimes we even forget what made us laugh in the first place and that usually just makes us laugh even more. Physical relationships are great but they're not everything. Sure, I would love to be in a relationship with him and yes, I do think about it a lot, but at the end of the day, he's my friend. I like that he considers me a friend because even though other people may get upset and consider themselves friend-zoned, I just consider myself lucky to have gotten to know him. /em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"em***/em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Should have brought a shirt," Finnick mumbles as he knocks on the door of the gang's apartment./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Where's your shirt?" Madge asks, as she opens the door./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick rolls his eyes. Sometimes Madge is a little too uptight for his taste. "I got too caught up in the 'I'm going for a run' ruse. Can I borrow one of Gale's or Peeta's?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She nods and gestures for him to come in. "Okay, so her birthday is tomorrow and we still need balloons. Did you get her a present yet?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick shakes his head. "I still don't know what to get her."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "emFinnick!" /emshe scolds. "Her birthday is emtomorrow!"/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm really bad at giving presents, okay? And she's so special to me that I can't just get her anything."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "God, you're in deep," Gale laughs, just having come out of his bedroom. "You're a goner, Man."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick looks down to avoid keeping eye contact with anyone. He's getting closer with everyone, but he's still not that close with them and he feels uncomfortable when they joke about this. He knows he likes Annie, but Madge knows the reason why he's stopping himself from being with her even if she thinks it's a stupid reason. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "She's Annie. You could probably get her a book or a pack of pens and she'd be happy. Or she said she was going to write about the ocean for her Creative Writing assignment. I think she misses home."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That gives me an idea."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Tell me so I can tell you if it's a good idea or not."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No," he says. It needs to be a surprise. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Fine, but if you fuck up, it's on you."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "How did you and Annie meet?" Finnick asks as they leave the party store with more balloons than they know what to do with. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We both go to the same school. We met freshman year when we had speech together. It was the worst class ever and we bonded over how horrible it was and always helped each other with our speeches. Annie hated speech so much so I always offered to let her practice in front of me so she wasn't as nervous to give her speeches in front of her class. Then I introduced her to everyone else and we've all been friends ever since."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "How did you meet everyone else?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I met Gale at work. He was already best friends with Katniss and Peeta because they all live in the same town and all happened to move to Boston after college." She pushes some of the balloons out of her view. "How did you meet Johanna?" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He laughs. "This is a good one. She never told you this?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Madge shakes her head. "Johanna never tells anyone anything. As so beautifully exemplified by Katniss on Halloween."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Are they still fighting?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah. It's a little better. They can stand to be in the same room as each other, but they still won't tell any of us what's going on. I've learned it's best to just leave them alone. It's their business and they can tell us their secrets when they're ready." She pauses. "What's the story?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Alright, so I work at the coffee place on our campus. Johanna was in there and some guy started hitting on her. He was being a total ass, putting his arm around her, not letting her get up from the table until she agreed to go out with him… the whole nine yards. So I was about to go up to them and help her out, but obviously as you know, Johanna can handle herself." Madge nods and chuckles a bit. She knows that a little too well. "So she stands up and pours her coffee all over him."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No way!" Madge says, completely shocked./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah," Finnick confirms. "I mean I kind of felt bad for the guy. That was really hot coffee. But he also totally deserved it. So I went up to her and gave her a free coffee and made sure she was okay. The best part was she just looked me up and down and said, 'You better not put any moves on me or you'll end up the same way.' Then she grabbed the coffee and walked out."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Madge laughed and then started to laugh even harder as they tried to get the balloons onto the bus. "This wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I must be rubbing off on you."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick's foster father used to make lamps out of old bottles. Since Finnick was the oldest, he taught him how to do it as well. Finnic spent the next few days taking an old bottle and filling it with sand from one of the beaches in Massachusetts. He wished it was Florida sand, but this was good enough. He had Peeta help him paint waves on the outside of the bottle so it looked like a beach. This was going to be his only gift to her when he heard Annie talking to her mom on the phone in her bedroom./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah, Mom. I'm staying here all break. It will be fine. My roommate's great. I really miss you though. I wish you were here. My birthday is always hard without you."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" That night during dinner, Finnick notices Annie on her phone. "Hey, Annie," he says. "Can you get the notebook we wrote all of our rules in. I want to update it."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do you have a new one?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah, thou shalt not text at dinner."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You have stupid rules," she says, but she gets up anyway. Finnick grins when she leaves her phone on the table and he quickly takes it before it can lock again. He scrolls through her contacts until he gets to the one labeled "Mom" and then quickly puts it into his phone./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I should make a rule that you can't make any more stupid rules," she says putting the notebook on the table. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "There are no stupid rules," he says./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's what the person who makes stupid rules is supposed to say."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" After dinner Finnick says he's going for a walk to clear his head, but he really goes outside to call Annie's mother. When he heard that Annie missed her mother, she thought it would be a good idea to see if she can come for her birthday. It's a stretch because her birthday is only a day away, but he thought he would give it a shot anyway. He can still give her the lamp, but he really wants to give Annie something special for her birthday, and her mother was able to come to Boston for her birthday, he thinks that would be really special. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick sits on a bench and clicks on the number in his contacts. It rings a few times and then a woman's voice answers. "Hello?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hello," he says. "Is this Mrs. Cresta?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Ms. Cresta," she corrects. "But yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "This is Finnick Odair," he says, assuming Annie must have told her about him. He heard her talking about her roommate, and Annie is always on the phone with her mom, so she must know his name./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Who?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" His heart stops for a second. Maybe she didn't mention his name. "I'm your daughter, Annie's roommate."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, that can't be."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I assure you it is, Ms. Cresta. I have been living with your daughter for the past few months. I figured she would have told you about me."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh, she did. Except she told me she was living with a girl."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p 


	15. Thou Shalt not Worry About Me

Finnick sprints over to the gang's apartment practically wanting to vomit the whole time. He bangs on the door not even caring what time it is. He's in big trouble and Madge is going to kill him, but at least she might be able to help.

The door opens and Madge is standing in the doorway in pajamas looking really angry. "Finnick Odair, it is two in the morning. This better be good."

"I fucked up. I fucked up real bad."

"Come in," she sighs. He sits on the couch and she sits across from him and glares at him. There's a long pause as he tries to figure out what to say. "Well? Are you going to say anything or did you just come here to stare at me like an idiot? Don't you do that enough when Annie's in a room?"

 _She's going to kill me,_ Finnick thinks. "So I thought about what you were saying with Annie's present. Where she misses home and stuff. So I know how to make lamps out of bottles and I put sand in it and decorated it with shells and Peeta helped me paint it and it was going to be really nice." Madge just nods, her glare getting even more intense. "But tonight I heard Annie talking on the phone with her mother and saying how she misses her so I thought maybe I could get Annie's mom to come up here for her birthday."

"Finnick, no," Madge scolds.

Finnick just continues. "So at dinner I got her number out of Annie's phone and then before I went outside to call her."

"Finnick, she doesn't know Annie is rooming with a boy!"

"You knew this? And no one thought maybe it would be a good idea to tell me so I wouldn't fuck up like this?"

"I didn't realize you would do something like this. I don't think Annie knew either."

"So what should I do? Should I tell Annie?"

"It depends. How mad was her mom?"

"Livid. Not so mad about her living with a boy though. She was mad at that, but she was even madder that Annie had been lying to her for months like this."

"Did she say what she was going to do? Do you think she called Annie?"

"I think she said she was going to come up here." Finnic pauses and clears his throat, trying to make sure his voice is as even as possible. "I think she might make Annie move out… or worse, move home."

"She can't do that. Annie is an adult. She can make her own decisions."

"She seems to think otherwise." Finnick looks down and soon the tears are coming down and he hates how he's crying in front of Madge who probably already thinks badly of him. He can cry in front of Annie because he knows she won't ever judge him, but it's not the same way with Madge. "Oh, Madge. I fucked up real bad. She can't move. You don't realize how much she means to me."

"Why is it so loud?" Katniss asks, emerging from her bedroom in an oversized flannel shirt that nearly reaches her knees. "Finnick, what the fuck? It's two am."

"You act like we weren't already up," Madge says, actually defending him for once. "He's having a crisis."

Finnick looks up and Madge moves to the seat next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Katniss groans but sits across from him anyway. "Guess I have to stay. I'm already a part of this and I'd be a shitty person if I walked away." Madge explains the situation as Finnick sits there with his head in his hands and cries. "File this under things I never thought I would see," Katniss says, as she looks at the boy across from her crying like a child. "Listen, Finnick. It's Annie's problem. She's the one who lied, so she has to clean this up. You were just trying to be nice to her. If Annie's mom comes, they'll deal with it on their own. If Annie is mad at you, then she's being dumb, and if she has to move out it's her own fault."

Finnick nods and calms down a little bit. "Katniss Everdeen spouting some amazing wisdom," Peeta says, walking into the living room as well. His hair is half matted and half poofy. It's evident that he was woken up by all the noise.

"Go to bed, Mellark," Katniss says, gently. Finnick notices how Katniss's tone totally changes whenever she's talking to Peeta. "No one is allowed to know that I'm actually good at giving advice. I'm supposed to act indifferent and distant all the time."

"Not until you come back with me," he says in a flirtatious tone that shocks all of them. Katniss's eyes widen and she's about to protest but Peeta just looks tired. "Oh come on. As if they didn't know already. I'm tired of lying. We've been dating for eight months. Can we go to bed now?"

Katniss nods, gets up and takes his hand. Then the two of them walk to the bedroom they share and shut the door. "Well, this night just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Madge says, rubbing her temples. "You should probably go home before Annie freaks out. I'm surprised she hasn't called you yet."

"She may have," he says. Sure enough, he looks at his phone to see five messages and two missed calls from Annie. "I should go." He gets up and calls Annie as he walks out of the apartment. "Thanks," he says to Madge as the phone rings on the other end.

"You're not dead," she breathes out when he answers.

"Sorry, I walked farther than intended. I'm coming home now." He tries to assess her voice to see if her mom called her since their phone call about an hour ago.

"Good, I'm ready for bed and I miss you."

"I've been gone for an hour," Finnick laughs.

"Exactly."

Finnick opens the door and walks into his bedroom. She's curled up on the right side of his bed, practically asleep. "Hi," he greets, feeling relieved. She must not know anything yet.

"Get into bed," she mumbles, taking his arm and pulling him down. He falls on the bed face first and he lands practically on top of her. Their faces are so close and Finnick feels the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but then her facial expression totally changes. "Were you crying?"

"It was windy," he lies. "Cold air. Tears." She gives him a look that means she doesn't believe him. Finnick knows he has no choice but to tell her, but he really doesn't want to tell her the truth. It's risky trying to lie to her two times in a row, but it's worth a shot. "The holidays are just rough for me with family and stuff. I'm okay."

"You know you can always talk to me about it," she says. He realizes they're still as close as they were when he fell on the bed, and he moves over so he's next to her and not on top of her.

"I know," he says. He feels guilty and almost considers blurting out the truth. He sees the green in her eyes and knows he doesn't want to upset her. He should keep this from her for now to protect her.

"Speaking of, Madge texted me and apparently Peeta and Katniss randomly decided to spill the beans and tell everyone they've been dating for eight months."

"Really?" Finnick asks, trying to make it so it sounds like he was hearing the news for the first time.

"Yeah," she says, excitedly. "I knew they were dating, but eight months? That's since…" she trails off as she does the math in her head. "March or something."

He laughs. "Good thing you don't take math."

He gets up and she looks at him. "Where are you going?"

"To turn off the lights," he says. "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

But the only thought he can think of when he lays down is, _But you might be._

"Annie," Finnick whispers excitedly.

Annie groans. "Go to sleep."

"It's morning. It's time to wake up."

"Class… no…"

"C'mon, one more day and then we have break. And you have to get up because it's your birthday!" He screams the last part and blows a party horn he bought at the party store when he and Madge went to pick up the balloons.

"Why are you such a morning person?" she groans. She hits him with her pillow. "Go away."

"You're breaking your own rule. I'm seeing you without make up," he says in a sing song voice.

"That rule was broken long ago," she mumbles, her voice heavy with sleep. _Her voice is so cute when she's sleepy,_ Finnick thinks. Then he stops and reprimands himself. _Shut up, Odair._

"You're pretty both ways anyway," he says, walking out of the room.

Finnick feels anxious the whole day but he just tries to calm down and enjoy the day. He doesn't have work, but he tells Annie he has practice and he and Madge spend the whole day decorating the gang's apartment for her birthday.

"Did you wrap your present yet?" Madge asks. She's been trying to keep the subject of Annie's mom off the table even though it's been occupying their minds all day. It seems that she hasn't mentioned it to Annie. She did call Annie to wish her a happy birthday, but Finnick was able to listen to Annie's side of the conversation, and judging by her answers, she didn't say anything about Finnick.

"I was supposed to wrap it?"

"Oh my God, Finnick. Have you ever given a birthday present before?"

"I usually just get Nat booze so I don't need to wrap that. And usually I'm the birthday sex for girls so they're only focused on the unwrapping."

"You're disgusting," Madge says, wrinkling her nose. "There's a gift bag in my room on my bed. You can use it, but you have to go get it," she says as she gets on a step ladder to hang the streamers they bought.

Finnick goes into the room and looks around for the bag. Gale is sitting at a desk on the phone. Finnick almost thinks about walking out so he doesn't disturb him, but then he hears him start to talk and he's intrigued. "Yeah, that sounds great. My girlfriend is going to be away for Thanksgiving break and I'm staying in Boston so she won't know about it." Finnick grabs the gift bag but tries to take enough time so he can hear more of the conversation, but not too much time that Gale is going to realize he's listening to the conversation. "Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you then. I'm super excited about it."

Finnick quickly goes out of the room and tries to act like he didn't hear anything. But as he's staring at Madge he finds himself having a hard time keeping it a secret.

"How was practice?" Annie asks as they walk over to the gang's apartment later that night. She's wearing her hair in waves that cascade over her shoulders, and a mint green dress with gray tights and gray converse. He decides he loves that color on her because it makes her skin look lighter and beautiful and her eyes look vibrant and her hair pops. _I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is._

"Good," he answers. "Coach was kind of relaxed today. Probably because it's almost break."

"That's good," she says.

"Yeah, but he wants to practice with me a few times over break because the time trials for the 2016 summer olympics are soon."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"No, but I need to stay on the team. I need to swim. Swimming is my life. I'm not that good. I probably won't qualify and then all this torture will be over."

"I don't like all this stress he's putting you through," she says, reaching for his hand.

"I'll be okay," he reassures her.

"You can please everyone," she says.

"I'm fine Annie. Thou shalt not worry about me." He knocks on the door, and Madge opens it. Finnick expects everyone to yell "surprise!" but they're all completely quiet. Then a woman steps into view and Annie drops Finnick's hand.

"Mom?" she chokes out. "What are you doing here?"

Ms. Cresta seems like she would be a tall woman normally, but she's also wearing very tall heels and a gray pantsuit. She looks as if she just came from work. She has her hair in a tight bun and her lips which are painted with light pink lipstick are pressed into a thin line. "Is that him?" she asks. Her voice is even and it would probably be less scary if she was yelling. She seems completely calm, but the glare she is shooting at Finnick tells him otherwise.

"How did you find out?" Annie asks, her mind racing with a thousand thoughts a minute. _She's going to kill me. She's going to make me move out. She's going to make me transfer. She's not yelling. That's how you know she's really mad. Who told her? Madge must have. She's the only one who knows._

"This young man here," she gestures to Finnick. "got my number and called me. He wanted me to visit for your birthday. Though I doubt he meant for it to go like this."

"Why would you do this?" Annie asks, her eyes showing that she feels completely betrayed.

"You should have told me!" Finnick says, raising his voice a little. "This friend group is great except for one thing. You all lie. Katniss and Peeta lied for eight months, Jo has been lying to all of you and you guys just accept it, Gale is keeping something too and it's not my business to say anything, but all of this is fucked up."

"Finn," she says gently. "I…"

She trails off as if she doesn't know what to say and Finnick just shakes his head. "Your present is on the counter. Happy birthday." Then he stops. "Or maybe you lied about that too."

The room is completely silent except for the sound of the door slamming. Annie just stands there completely in shock. "I think you should come home," Ms. Cresta says, finally breaking the silence. "That boy's temper is erratic. I'm more upset about why you lied to me and the way you acted then you actually living with a boy."

"I'm an adult, Mom."

"Then why didn't you act like it? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I panicked," she says, becoming dangerously close to completely panicking which she knows will only make the situation worse.

"Have you been getting along?" she asks. Annie can tell she's not really that angry, just concerned.

"I can assure you they have," Madge says in the background.

"Madge!" Annie scolds, her cheeks turning hot.

"Are you dating that boy?" she asks. Annie expects her mom to look mad, but she doesn't.

Annie doesn't answer, so Madge answers for her. "Not yet!"

That makes Annie laugh and relax a little. "Let's take a walk to your apartment and maybe I can have a conversation with him," Ms. Cresta says.

"You're not mad?" Annie asks.

"A little," she says. "But I just don't like that you lied to me. And at the end of the day I just want you to be safe and happy, so if living with that boy makes you happy, I'm all for it."

"I didn't really have a choice," Annie explains. She grabs Finnick's present on the way out so she can open it in front of him. _This is heavy,_ she thinks as she picks it up, resisting the overwhelming urge to open it right then and there. "We didn't get along at first, but now we do."

"Probably a little too well," she jokes and that has Annie blushing again.

"Don't worry, I don't think we're going to date. We've both admitted we like each other but he thinks it would be too messy for us to date because we're roommates."

"And judging by the way you said that, you don't agree?"

"I kind of do. But I also really want to be with him. I've never felt like this about anyone before."

Annie's mother smiles. She's usually a pretty uptight person, but it almost looks like she's going to cry. "I'm glad."

They talk about Annie's plans for break and her Mom's new boyfriend, and then they're at the apartment. Annie opens the door and calls Finnick's name. "I'm sorry, Finn."

She walks into his room and sees him leaning against his closet door with his knees up his chest. Ms. Cresta takes this is a sign to wait in the living room as Annie sits next to her roommate and sets her birthday present on the floor. "Are you leaving?" he asks.

"No, she's not that mad. She does want to talk to you though."

"She's going to kill me," he groans.

"She's not that bad. Trust me," she assures him. "Can I open my present first?"

He laughs. "So eager. Your mom is part of it, but we so how well that worked out."

She kisses him on the cheek. "I'm glad she knows. Thank you."

She can see Finnick trying to hide his blush after she kisses him, and she can't help but smile a smile that's too big for her face. "Open it," he prods. "Sorry I didn't get a card. I'm really bad at that stuff."

She ignores him because she couldn't care less about a card. She pulls away the tissue paper to reveal a lamp. It's made out of a bottle and there's sand and sea shells inside of it. The outside is painted like waves in endless swirls of green, blue, and white.

"There's a lamp shade over there," he says, pointing to the corner of his room. "It didn't fit in the bag."

"I love it," she says, practically crying. "You made this all yourself?"

"Yeah, sorry the sand and shells are from a Mass beach. And Peeta had to help me with the painting. We got very intimate those two days."

Annie laughs and kisses him on the cheek again. "I love it." Then she looks up and notices her mom in the doorway.

"Let's get back to your party," she says. "If it's okay if I stay. I would like to see my only daughter before I go away tomorrow."

Annie gets up. "Of course."

Finnick gets up too and shakes Ms. Cresta's hand. "Sorry we had to meet this way, M'am."

"Gross, please don't call me M'am," she says, laughing and hugging him. "I'm not that uptight. Please call me Laura."

"Nice to meet you, Laura."

"Nice to meet you too, Finnick. But I warn you, you'll be calling yourself dead if you hurt my daughter."

Finnick's eyes widen. "Yes, Laura. I understand completely."

Laura laughs. "I love seeing them get all flustered."

At the end of the night, Annie decides to go back to the hotel room with Laura to stay over for the night. "You can stay with us you know," she says. "I don't even sleep in…" She trails off and realizes that's not the thing she wants to tell her mother. "You can take my bed and I can sleep on the couch."

"I already booked my room. We can spend some time together and then you can spend all the time with Finnick over break."

"That's not what I was worried about," Annie clarifies, but her red face tells her otherwise.

"Happy birthday, Annie," Finnick says, hugging her. They hold the hug for a while and then their eyes meet. They stay that way and it almost seems like there's an invisible force between them pulling them closer together. It seems like they're going to kiss, but they suddenly realize there are people around them, and they quickly jump apart, both of their faces completely red.

Annie closes the door behind them and Laura turns to Annie. "I like him," she says, smiling.

Annie smiles, her heart practically jumping out of her chest. She and her mom may have their differences, but she really cares about her approval. "I do too."


	16. Thou Shalt not Betray My Trust

_Trigger Warning: Brief mentions of sexual and physical abuse. If you don't want to read, you can message me and I'll summarize the chapter for you._

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?" Madge asks for probably the hundredth time that night.

"Madge, I am going to throw this pillow at you if you ask me one more time," Annie says, laughing. "I'm staying here with Finnick."

"Right," Madge says. She disappears into her bedroom without another word. Everyone looks around at each other trying to figure out why Madge would just randomly leave like that. Then she comes back into the room and tosses a pack of condoms into Annie's laugh. "Stay safe, Kiddos."

Annie blushes bright red and pushes the condoms on the floor, and everyone in the room bursts out laughing. When Finnick finally catches his breath he looks at Madge and goes, "Do you think I'm an amateur? I have my own thank you." Then he gets up and takes the condoms off the floor with a grin on his face. "Now lets see what kind of condoms Madge and Gale use."

"Finnick," Madge groans, trying to get them back from him.

"Oh, come on. This is an important thing to learn about your friends." He looks at the box. "Extra large? Really? You know, apparently extra large condoms are a myth and you really don't need them because condoms are stretchy. Compensating for something there, Hawthorne?"

Gale just glares at Finnick but says nothing. Finnick has ragging on Gale for the past day ever since he overheard his conversation in his bedroom. When Finnick blew his cover and told everyone Gale had been lying too, Gale told Madge he didn't want to talk about it until after break, and she agreed. Finnick has a funny feeling Gale is never going to talk about it at all.

"Give them back," Madge says, taking them out of Finnick's hands. He sits down next to Annie and puts his arm around her.

"Not so funny when you're on the other end of the joke now is it?" Finnick asks.

Madge is just silent. "Sorry," she mumbles so quietly that Finnick can barely hear it. Then she goes back into her room to put the condoms back. Madge is very stubborn and often has trouble apologizing to people or admitting she's wrong. Almost everyone in the group does, which is why their fights often last so long. Johanna and Katniss are still kind of mad at each other and it's been almost a month. They now know why Johanna was mad at Katniss, but they still don't know why Katniss is mad at Johanna. Finnick has known the reason before anyone, and while he thinks it's not healthy for her to lie to them this long, he still respects her privacy and won't tell anyone until she wants to tell them.

They hang out for another hour while everyone finishes up packing, and then they all start to say goodbye. Johanna is the only one missing because she wanted to spend time with Jena before she went back to "the hellhole she was spawned in" otherwise known as Minnesota. Gale, Peeta, and Katniss all live on Long Island, and Madge lives in New York City, so they always take a bus into the city and then everyone except Madge takes the train together back to Long Island.

"I'm going to miss you," Madge says, hugging Annie really tight.

"It's five days," Annie reminds her. "How are you going to survive winter break? We go through this every year."

"You're lucky you get to stay here," Katniss grumbles. "My mom would kill me if I stayed here."

"Consider yourself lucky to be able to go home," Finnick says. "Neither of my moms want me," he says, meaning both his biological mother and his foster mother.

"Thanks for making me feel like an absolute douche bag, Odair," Katniss mumbles.

"That's what I'm here for!" he sings, going to hug her.

"Ew, get off me. I don't like you that much."

"Yeah, touching Katniss is like being a Pokémon. You have to level up first," Peeta says.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Madge asks as they get on the bus.

Gale takes her bag from her and puts it in the overhead compartment. "We've discussed this, Madge. Some things are better being kept a secret. It's not that I don't love you or trust you, it's just that Finnick wasn't supposed to hear that conversation, and unfortunately I need to keep this a secret from you right now."

"Okay," Madge pouts, sitting in the window seat and looking out of it.

"Oh, please don't ignore me for the whole trip now. Five hours is too long for you to ignore me." She says nothing. "Fine," he says, plugging his headphones into his phone. "I know you. You'll last until maybe Connecticut and then you'll crack."

"Can we finally tell them?" Peeta asks Katniss from their seats across the aisle.

"I don't know, Peeta. I'm not really comfortable telling my mom yet. She knows we've dated like five times and she's not going to have much faith in the relationship."

"That's my fault," Peeta says under his breath.

"God, Peeta. Stop being so clingy. I have commitment issues. I'm fucking sorry."

"I know," Peeta says. "I'm sorry. I just wish I can tell people you're my girlfriend, you know?" He starts playing with his hands. "We've been dating for eight months and I haven't been allowed to tell anyone. It's really hard for me."

"We'll tell them soon," she promises. "I just need a little more time."

"We should have gone earlier," Annie groans as she looks at the empty section where all the turkeys are supposed to be.

"Yeah, I guess shopping for a turkey the night before Thanksgiving wasn't the best idea."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just wanted to give you a good Thanksgiving and now it's ruined," she says, close to tears.

He takes her shoulders gently and looks directly into her eyes. "Listen, Ann. You didn't ruin it. Just you being with me makes it better than any other Thanksgiving. This is the first holiday in a long time that I won't be alone and drunk the whole time."

Annie nods. "Okay. Well, we can get ham."

"They're all out," a grumpy worker says from behind them.

"Roast chicken?" Annie asks partially to herself and Finnick and partially to the worker.

"Don't come looking for dinner the night before a major food holiday, Honey."

Finnick grabs a package of Oscar Mayer turkey slices. "We can eat this."

Annie sighs. "At least it's cheap."

"We can still get ingredients for real stuffing," Finnick offers, trying to brighten her mood. "I've never had real stuffing before."

"I can do that," she says, hoping they'll at least have enough ingredients for that. They do, and she excitedly drags Finnick around the store as she collects the bread cubes, celery, mushrooms, and everything else they need.

"What about cranberry sauce?" he asks.

"They have cranberry sauce?" she asks excitedly, assuming that they had run out of it already.

"No, but they have Craisins," he says, holding up a package of the dried fruit. "Let's make the college kid's version of Thanksgiving."

"Okay, but real stuffing. None of that instant stuff."

"Okay, but then we need instant potatoes. And the ones that come in cups and go into the microwave."

"You have a weird sense of humor," she says, as she takes two microwavable potato cups off the shelf. "What else?"

"I think that's it."

"Can we get real pie at least?"

"If they have any left."

They walk over to the bakery section and see there's one more apple pie left. Annie drops the basket on the ground and runs over to get the pie. As soon as she gets there, someone else has her hands on the pie. "Sorry, got here first," she says, putting the pie in her cart.

"No," Annie says.

"Better luck next time," the woman says, about to walk away.

"No!" Annie says, louder this time. Finnick appears next to Annie and puts his hand on her shoulder. The woman turns around and glares at the both of them.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Annie, it's okay. It's just a pie," he says, taking her hand, hoping to calm her down before she breaks down.

"All I wanted to do is give my boyfriend a good Thanksgiving because he's never had a good one and he usually spends them alone and drunk and I couldn't even do that right!" People are starting to turn their heads and stare but Annie is so upset that she doesn't even notice. "I didn't get a Turkey and we have to eat potatoes from a microwave and stupid Craisins and all I wanted was a pie and I couldn't even get that!" She starts to cry and Finnick hugs her.

"Come on, Annie. It's fine. I don't even like pie that much anyway."

"I'm sorry," she sobs into his chest.

They stand there in the middle of the bakery section, hugging, not even caring about the people staring at them, until a tap on Finnick's shoulder makes them break apart. A young girl, probably high school aged is standing there with a basket filled with three or four pies. "You can have one," she says. "My mom told me to get four, but I doubt we need them all anyway."

"Thank you," Finnick says, as he takes the pie.

"You guys are a beautiful couple," she compliments them before walking away.

"Happy holidays!" he calls after her.

Annie starts laughing when she realizes how stupid her little meltdown was. "I'm an idiot," she says.

"It's okay. I appreciate your fight for my right to pie." That makes Annie laugh even harder. "I'm literally calling you Annie Pie from now on."

"This is the worst Thanksgiving dinner ever," Annie mumbles.

"Annie Pie, it's called Thanksgiving. Be thankful."

"Stop calling me that."

"Nope. You will forever be Annie Pie after your little episode in Star Market. Have fun explaining that one to our kids."

"Our kids?" she scoffs.

"Well, you did call me your boyfriend."

"I did?"

"Yup, during your moving Pie Rant, you called me your boyfriend."

"Oh," she says, shoving some stuffing in her mouth. "The stuffing is really good."

"Yes, yes it is. But honestly I'm just thankful to have company that isn't a bottle of vodka."

"I'm thankful for you," Annie says raising her glass.

"And I for you, Annie Pie."

"Now what?" Annie says, after they clean up all their food.

"I'm probably just going to chill on the couch if you want to join me," he says, laying completely across the couch with his face snuggled into the cushions.

"There's no room for me," Annie points out. He replies but it comes out all muffled. Then he sits up and she sits down next to him. They turn on the television, and as Finnick flips through the channels, Annie gets a text message from her mom. _Happy Thanksgiving! Hope all is well. Love and miss you. Let me know when you and Finnick start dating._

Annie starts laughing and Finnick turns to her. "What?"

"My mom sent me a text wishing me a happy Thanksgiving and wondering when we're going to start dating."

He laughs. "I love your mom…" He trails off. "She scares the shit out of me, but I also love her."

"Yeah, she's scary sometimes, but she's pretty great."

"What was it like growing up with her? I told you about some of my childhood and you didn't really tell me too much about yours."

"Well, it's definitely been a big contrast. She wasn't always as strong and powerful as she is now."

He puts an arm around her, sensing this might be a tough story for her to tell. "How so?"

"Well, my dad died when I was about eight so she switched really quick from being weak and dependent on him to having to support herself and me." Finnick nods and he goes on. "It's hard to see her sometimes and not remember what she used to be like. You see, my dad was an alcoholic. In the beginning, when he actually had a job, he would come home from work completely drunk…" she trails off.

"You don't have to do this."

"It's okay. I have a funny feeling we could both use a venting session. But I've never really told anyone this, so please don't tell anyone."

"You have my word, Annie Pie."

She ignores the silly nickname and continues on. "And… um… he would criticize everything my mom did. Her clothes, her cooking, her cleaning. And luckily I don't remember all of it because I was so young, but I remember enough…" she trails off again and snuggles into his side. "And he would beat her," she whispers. "And me too sometimes." She's crying at this point and Finnick's chest hurts because if he could bring her any closer to him so he could comfort her, then he would. "And my mom would never do anything about it. Which made me so angry at her when I was older because not only did she not defend herself, but she let her kid get hurt." She's crying and she almost wants to stop but she keeps going because it feels good to finally get this off her chest and to know she trusts the person she's telling it to. "One day my mom came home and my dad was in their bedroom dead. Passed out in his own vomit. And she couldn't find me so she was terrified that he killed me. But he had locked me in a closet after beating me so I had a black eye and bruises all around my neck and arms. She didn't tell anyone because she was so afraid that they were going to think it was her."

He kisses the top of her head and holds her for a little while until she stops crying. "I'm so sorry, Annie. You're so strong and your mom is too and I'm proud of you and I'm glad you told me."

"Are you ever going to tell me about the sex thing you mentioned before?"

He nods. "Now is as good a time as any. But thou shalt not betray my trust, okay? I haven't told anyone about this. Only one other person on this entire earth knows."

"I would never do that to you, Finn."

"Okay, so I was the first foster kid which was pretty tough," he starts. "Because I started out the only child and then before I know it I'm stuffed in a room with a ton of other boys. I started acting out, so this book my foster mom read recommend that she and my dad spend time with me alone so I feel special." Annie can hear how uncomfortable this is making him.

"You don't have to do this either. Really."

"No, I do. I trust you," he says. "My dad was great. He taught me how to make lamps and we would mow the lawn together and wash the cars. It was a great way for me to feel close to him. My mom, though, we did something that she assured me was so special that I could tell no one, not even my dad. And that made me really happy because I felt so special and I felt like that meant my mom loved me the most." Annie doesn't like the way this story is going, but she stays attentive because she knows Finnick needs her right now. "She would take me in her room while my dad was at work and all the kids were napping and…" he trails off and she can tell he's having a hard time holding back the tears. She takes his hand and squeezes it to let him know she's there for him. "she would touch me. And it's sick because it made me feel special. And it really fucked me up you know?" He's crying now, and Annie's heart hurts so much because she wishes she can help him. She wishes there was something she can do to make him feel better. "And I was so angry at her growing up once I realized what she did, but my dad denied she ever did anything and she did too. So I left as soon as I could and never looked back. But I wish it got better from then on but it really hasn't. The thing I meant about the sex is I basically have sex because I feel like that's all I can do to get people to like me. I was special to my mom when we did those things and I'm special to all these girls because we do all those things and I've never been special to someone unless I was having sex or drunk or high."

"That's not true," she says. "You're special to me." They look at each other and their gaze is all green. Their eyes are all red, but they're both so happy and sad at the same time because they both just shared such sad things, but it makes them feel so much better that they have someone they can love and share these things with. Annie feels the invisible force pulling them together again, and Finnick feels it too, and finally they're so close that their lips finally connect and after all these months of saying they like each other, their lips are finally meeting.

They're closer than they've ever been before and all they can feel is love and when they break apart all they can see is green and it feels like a big relief when they look at each other and snuggle into each other's arms without saying another word. Because with Finnick and Annie, sometimes no words need to be said to know what they truly feel.


	17. Thou Shalt Not Miss Me Too Much

p class="p1"span class="s1"The week between Thanksgiving break and Winter break is always the worst. College students usually get back from Thanksgiving break and then only have a week or two before Winter break. In that time they must pack up all of their stuff to go home for a month, finish up the semester, and take finals and finish final projects. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Gale uses this is an excuse. He keeps telling Madge that he's too busy at work and they're giving him extra hours because he's going home for break. He tells her he doesn't want to stress her out because she has finals to worry about, and he'll just tell her during break. He doesn't tell her that he has no intention in telling her ever because this is something he can't tell her beforehand. It's something he has to wait to tell her, and he's not ready to tell her just yet./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Johanna is using this is as an excuse as well. She's been staying away from her friends all week, claiming she's "at the library" which is only partially true. This last semester has been especially tough for her and she's trying to get all of her work done. The rest of the time, however, she's planning things for the secret that she's dreading telling her friends./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finally the night before break, Johanna actually shows up to their gift swap. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Madge says. "Or should I say presents." The rest of the group groans. Madge loves the holidays and constantly makes puns and decorates things to make everything more festive. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I need to go in an hour," she informs them./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Why?" Annie asks. "You just got here."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I have some last minute things to do before break."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You act like you're not coming back," Katniss points out. She grins, knowing exactly what she's saying./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Johanna glares at her but says nothing and just sits down next to Finnick, which proves to be a bad idea when he kicks her in the shin. She turns and goes to punch him, but he just grins, showing he's not afraid of her. She lowers her face and he gives her a knowing look, a look that says, emyou better tell them. Now. /em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Fine," Johanna huffs. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you guys. You know me. I keep things from people because I'm afraid of hurting them. I try to keep my distance from people because I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt them. But you guys are my family and it sucks because you all are more emotional than anyone I would ever want to know and that's tough for me because I have a hard time opening up to you because I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt you." She sighs and turns the present she brought over and over in her hands without making eye contact with anyone in the room. "I lied when I told you I kept switching majors. I found the major I love two years ago and I stuck with it. I just didn't tell you because I wasn't sure I was going to stick with it. But I did, and that's how I met Jena who is probably the love of my life, though I would never tell her that. So, I'm graduating early because of all the high school credits I had and I'm going to be an environmental science major. Jena and I are graduating together and we're moving in together."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's great!" Madge says./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah," Annie agrees. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick puts his hand on her shoulder and she knows she has to continue no matter how hard it is for her. "I should have told you earlier but I am so bad with goodbyes and I know it's going to be hard for me to say goodbye and I don't want to break down."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You're probably not going to far right? Aren't you just moving in with Jena? She lives twenty minutes away. We can deal with that."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We both got offered jobs at a Wildlife Reserve and we start after the New Year," she says. "But it's in…" she trails off. "Fuck, I can't do this." This earns confused glances from everyone in the room except Finnick and Katniss who already know. "We're moving to Australia. I go home for Christmas and then we both fly out on the twenty-seventh."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Australia is nice," Madge says, trying to keep her voice upbeat. She looks down at the ground and everyone can tell she's close to tears./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Gale just glares at her just as Madge expected. Katniss and Gale deal with information like this similar to Johanna. They get angry and sometimes they explode to cover up the fact that they're hurt and upset. Peeta takes the news quietly and just reaches for Katniss's hand. Though Katniss will never admit it, Johanna is definitely one of her best friends, which is why she was so ridiculously angry when she found out./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No," Annie says. Finnick holds her hand and squeezes it, hoping it will calm her down. Annie doesn't say no very often, so when it does it usually signifies that she's very upset and may blow up. "That's not fair!" Her voice rises a few octaves. "I love you Johanna and I understand that you deal with things in your own way, but that's not fair to us. You push us away and you kept this huge thing from us until a night before. And it didn't even seem like you were planning on telling us? When were you going to tell us? On the twenty-eighth when we saw a photo of you on Facebook with a Koala wrapped around your arms?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Annie,"Finnick whispers./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No," Annie says, completely ignoring his pleas. "I'm sick of the lying. Katniss and Peeta, you guys lied to us for eight months. That's impressive, but messed up. Johanna, you lied for what? Two years? Why would you do that?" Then she looks at Gale and Madge. "You're both hiding things and I can't stand it." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What do you mean Madge is hiding something?" Gale asks, angrily./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Like you can even talk!" Madge spits at him. "You won't tell me anything lately!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie puts her hands over her ears. She can't stand the fighting and lying and the deception. /span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" em"Do you think he's ever going to tell you?" Annie asks. It's their first day back from break and they've been catching up. /em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em "Eventually," she says. "I'm trying not to get too paranoid about it. He'll tell me when he's ready." She puts her fork down. "But then a large part of me is terrified that he's cheating."/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em "Cheating?" Annie asks, not expecting that at all. Madge and Gale have been dating for so long that Annie could never imagine them not together./em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"em "I looked through his phone," Madge confesses. It's then that Annie knows the first thing Madge said was a lie. She's very paranoid about everything. Of course she is. She's Madge. She's always been very protective of Gale. "There were all these calls to this unknown number. So I called it and a woman picked up." Annie reaches for her hand across the table as her best friend starts crying. "I need to break up with him."/em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Can you guys work out your issues later?" Finnick asks. "I want to swap our gifts and say goodbye to Jo and then go home to the bottle of Jameson that's waiting for me." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You're one to talk about issues," Madge says, glaring at him. "You and Annie are so stubborn. I heard that you kissed on Thanksgiving."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Finally," Peeta whispers. Katniss hits him in the shoulder and he goes silent. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can't believe you're not dating already? What's your problem? What are you so afraid of?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie can't take all of the yelling. She can't take all of the fighting. She reaches for Finnick's hand but he's gone. He's standing up to yell at Madge now. "You know what my problem is." Finnick doesn't raise his voice often, but when he does it's very scary and Annie doesn't like it. "I told you what my problem is and now you're just going to throw it in my face like that?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Can we please stop already?" Annie pleads. "We have one more night together. Let's open presents and say goodbye and then you can fight as much as you want."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" They all look at Annie like she's a hurt animal, which she hates, but Annie just lets it slide. She can't deal with any of her friends fighting, and especially not her two best friends. "Yes, let's do the mug swap!" Peeta says excitedly. To make it a little more interesting, each year they choose an item to swap and everyone has to get that item for the person they chose. This year everyone had to get mugs, but what the mugs look like or say depends on which person everyone chooses./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Johanna, you can go first," Madge says as she sits down next to Gale. He puts an arm around her and she seems to forget she was mad at him and completely relax. Finnick sits next to Annie and Annie just snuggles up next to him while trying to block all the bad thoughts out. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Alright. I had Odair," she says, handing him the mug. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Great wrapping skills. I can almost tell it's not a mug," he says laughing as he rips open the paper. He looks at the saying and immediately starts laughing. Then when he stops laughing, he reads it out loud, " If I drink rum before noon, I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a Pirate." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Did you get one for yourself too?" Gale teases./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Shut it, Hawthorne."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "This is great," Finnick says, taking his gift bag from where it rests at his feet. "I had Katniss," he says, pushing the bag over to her. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can't wait to see this," she says, unwrapping the mug from its tissue paper cocoon. "It says 'Turns out I'm not an afternoon person either.'," she reads out loud. "Oh my God." The entire room starts laughing and Katniss cracks a huge smile. "Thanks, Odair. This is golden." She takes her present and hands it to Annie. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm scared," Annie jokes, as she starts to open it./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Don't worry," Peeta assures her. "I looked at it. It's not bad. She did a good job."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie opens it and nods her head. She smiles. "I have CDO. It's like OCD, but the letters are in alphabetical order like they're supposed to be." Finnick laughs especially hard at that since he and Annie had an argument a few weeks ago because he didn't put their cereal boxes back in alphabetical order. Annie puts the mug back in its bag and hands the present she wrapped to Peeta./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You always have the best wrapping jobs," Peeta admires. "I almost don't want to open it."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It took her seven tries and two rolls of wrapping paper," Finnick reports to him. "Many tears were shed that night." He smiles and Annie gives him a gentle glare./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie loves giving people presents, so she's practically spilling over with excitement when Peeta opens it and starts laughing. "This is my mug. There are many like it, but this one is mine." When the gang first got their apartment, they bought a set of white mugs, and Peeta always put his in the same spot and said it was his. The rest of the gang would never pay attention to it and just use it anyway. So he wrote "mine" on it in red sharpie. As an April Fool's joke, they wrote that on all of the mugs so he wouldn't know which one it was. He got so upset that he smashed all of the mugs. No one plays April Fool's jokes on Peeta anymore. "This is perfect," Peeta says. "And if any of you use it, I will kill you." /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Peeta hands his present to Madge and she squeals. "I'm so excited!" She opens it excitedly like a five year old on Christmas morning. They always pick on Madge because she always runs around during December singing Christmas carols, wearing Christmas sweaters and eating candy canes. She has even proclaimed a few times that she's "Christmas AF." They only pick on her because Madge is Jewish. "I'm 99.9% sure I'm a Disney Princess," she says. She starts laughing. "I love this."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I was going to get you a Christmas one, but I don't think your parents will be too happy to see that at Hanukkah."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thank you, Peeta," she says. "I love it."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She hands Gale his gift. "I got you a real gift too." Because they do the swap, no one is required to get anyone but the person they got in the swap a gift, but Madge and Gale usually get each other gifts anyway, and Peeta and Katniss got each other gifts this year too. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Gale opens his gift and smiles. "You know me well."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'd hope so," she says./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What does it say?" Annie asks, curiously./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" " I can only please one person a day. Today isn't your day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either," he says./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's great," Johanna laughs. "These are all way too accurate."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Gale walks over to Johanna and hands her the present. "I would have gotten you something else if you had told us you were leaving."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's why I didn't tell you. I'm not dying. I'll see you idiots again." She rips open the wrapping paper and laughs loudly as she reads it out loud. "If i am drinking out of this mug, don't even think of talking to me. It's too early and I will cut you."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Gale smiles. "I had to."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Come here," she says, holding out her arms for a hug. "I'm feeling sentimental today." She looks at her phone. "I have to go guys." She picks up her coat and stuffs her mug into the pocket. "Um… So I hate my family because they're all annoying and stuck up and totally not understanding and then I went here and I found you guys and we're basically the island of misfit toys. I've never met a group of more emotionally messed up people," she says, trying to joke, though they can all tell she's closer to crying than she's ever been in front of them. She runs a hand through her short dark hair. "But for a group of fucked up people you guys sure know how to love and you're more my family than the fuckers who raised me ever will be. So thanks."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie looks down and Madge doesn't even try to hide that she's crying. Gale hugs her again and whispers, "Don't scare the kangaroos too much, okay?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Then Peeta hugs her and says nothing because he knows if he says anything he'll start blubbering like an idiot. Madge hugs her and cries into her shoulder, and Johanna pushes her away and curses at her because she knows the more she sees people cry the more she'll be likely to cry herself. Annie hugs her and Johanna whispers that she's thankful that she's not crying, but that just makes Annie cry. Johanna just hugs her again and says, "Invite me to the wedding, okay?" Annie just nods./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm not saying goodbye to your ugly face," Katniss says, glaring at her./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Get the fuck over here, Everdeen. You know you'll miss me more than you'll admit."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Katniss nods. "That's why I don't want to say goodbye." She hugs Peeta and it becomes one of the scariest things any of them have seen to date, because Peeta is the only one who has ever seen Katniss cry. She goes over to Johanna and hugs her, and then quickly goes back to Peeta who hugs her and rubs her back as she cries into his chest. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finnick just looks at Johanna. "I should have brought the Jameson," he says flatly. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You've had plenty of time to mourn me, Odair. You knew first."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Promise me you will make friends without spilling coffee on anyone this time."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" They all move to the door and walk her down the stairs, and all they can hear is Madge's sniffles and Katniss's muffled cries. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Johanna says, as she walks down the front steps and turns toward the direction her apartment is. "And I'd do a lot, so please just be safe."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Bye," they all chorus at different times./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I hate you all!" she yells, but they all know she doesn't mean it./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You don't have to come with me to the airport, Finnick."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You've said that about ten times now, and I'm not paying attention to any of them." He grabs his keys off the counter and takes her suitcase. "By the way, I'll give you your Christmas present after break."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You don't have to get me a present! I didn't get you anything."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He shrugs. "Just get me booze if you really want to get me something. I wanted to get you something."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Only couples get each other things if they're not their swap gift."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He closes the door behind them and ignores Annie's pleas as she tries to get her suitcase away from him. "I appreciate your attention to equality, but I am carrying your suitcase. Let's go."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Annie just sighs. Sometimes there's no arguing with Finnick. This is one of those times./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I can't go past security," he says, letting go of her hand. "Are you going to be okay? I know how much you hate airports."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'll be fine," she says, the familiar feeling of anxiety creeping up on her./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Are you sure? I can't go with you, but I can stand right here until you pass through security."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm okay," she says, hugging him. "Be safe and don't hesitate to call me." She looks up at him and all she can see is green and suddenly everything seems okay. "I'm going to miss you," she whispers. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thou shalt not miss me too much," he jokes./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You make stupid rules," she says. "I'm really going to miss you."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" He answers by pressing a quick kiss to her lips. A kiss that may not have been that long, but still meant so much. "Text me when you land," he tells her./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She nods, and goes to the security line, the butterflies completely overtaking any previous feeling of anxiety./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"***/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm sorry I can't take the bus with you tonight," Gale apologizes. "There's something really important I need to do before I go home."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Madge sighs. "Gale, I can't do this anymore."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What do you mean?" he asks. Peeta and Katniss already left that morning, and the apartment is completely silent except for them./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She looks down at the floor. "We need to break up," she says, the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What? Why?" he asks, completely shocked./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I've seen the phone calls. I know you're cheating on me. I just wish you had told me you were unhappy and we could have worked it out." She hugs him, the tears flowing down her face at this point. "I need to go or I'll be late."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Gale tries to say something, anything, but he can't find any words. emSay something. Anything, /emhe thinks. emDon't let her leave. Don't let her walk out that door. /emHis thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door shutting./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Gale doesn't know what to think or feel. He's completely numb and all he can think about is the object in his dresser drawer, the source of this whole mess. He digs through his drawer and opens the box to reveal a diamond ring. It's not the biggest, but he worked hard to save up for it. He was just too afraid to spring the proposal on her at the wrong time. Her parents already disapprove of her dating a working class boy from Long Island, how would they feel if she married him while she was still in school?/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Now they won't have to feel anything," he says out loud. /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p 


	18. Thou Shalt Not Revoke a Rule

Annie gets to her seat on the plane and prays that maybe the flight will be empty and there will be no one sitting next to her. _That's stupid, Annie. It's the day before Thanksgiving. You know this flight is packed._ She shoves her carry on into the overhead bin and slides into the aisle seat. She plugs her headphones into her ears and plays her recent favorite song, an acoustic version of Hurricane by Halsey, on loop. She likes it way better than the original version because it has rain sounds in the background and is incredibly calming.

A message pops up from Finnick. _Have a safe flight. Text me when you land._

She smiles and responds, _Thanks. Let me know when you get home okay._

She switches her phone into airplane mode and just takes a moment to look at her lock screen. It was a photo that Madge took when neither of them were looking. All of them took a late night trip to the diner and when they got there everyone was freezing. Annie and Finnick both ordered coffee and Finnick put seventeen sugars into his and had to steal the sugar cup from the other table. They were both holding their coffees and neither of them took their gloves off yet, and Annie still had her hat on and they both had stray snowflakes in their hair.

Finnick switched their coffees when Annie wasn't looking, and Madge snapped the photo when Annie took a sip. In the photo her nose is wrinkled up in disgust but she looks happier than she ever remembers being, and Finnick is looking at her like she's the most precious thing in the world because Finnick never looks at Annie like she's any less than that.

There's a tap on Annie's shoulder and she's afraid that she's sitting in the wrong seat or someone is going to yell at her. She turns to see a woman about the age of her mother sitting next to her. Annie hadn't even realized that she sat down. Annie takes her headphones out and attempts to ask the woman what she wants, but it barely comes out as a whisper, so Annie is sure she didn't even hear her. "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that you two make a very cute couple." She points towards Annie's lock screen. "I couldn't help but see the photo."

"Thank you," Annie says, smiling. She thinks about saying something else, and she stays attentive to the woman for a short moment just to make sure she doesn't have anything else to say. When she's sure the woman is done talking, she puts her headphones in and closes her eyes. Planes always make her kind of nervous, so she usually just tries to relax and listen to music.

She closes her eyes and all she can think of is too-sweet coffee and green eyes.

Annie runs to her mom as soon as she sees her and envelops her in a big hug. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I missed you," she says, smiling. "Though it was nice spending Thanksgiving in Boston. The holidays are actually cold there."

"I can probably list a few other reasons you liked spending Thanksgiving in Boston, and they all feature a certain green-eyed boy."

"Mom," Annie groans.

"I always knew you would find a sweet boy to marry. Now I can tell all the women at book club that they were wrong and you're not gay."

"I am going to turn around and buy a one way ticket back to Boston."

"Tell my son-in-law I say hello."

"Why can't you be like normal moms?" Annie groans, but she's laughing as she says it. Annie tries to switch the subject. "When am I going to meet Mike?" Mike is the man her mom has been seeing, and she had mentioned before that Annie would meet him over the break.

"I think he's going to bring his kids over on Christmas Eve and then they spend Christmas Day with their mother and he goes to his parent's."

"Sounds good," Annie says, secretly glad they're not coming over for Christmas. They never really do anything special on Christmas Eve anyways, so it's not like these people are ruining any traditions. Christmas Day is another story. She and her mom always make breakfast, open presents, and play Monopoly while watching the last day of ABC Family's "25 Days of Christmas."

They get into the car and it's as if Laura can read Annie's mind. "I taped '25 Days' so we can watch what we missed."

"Oh," Annie says. "Yeah."

Laura can tell instantly that something is up through her daughter's tone. "You watched it already didn't you?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were going to tape it. I'll watch it again."

"No, it's okay," Laura says, though Annie can tell it's bothering her. "Who did you watch it with?"

Annie wishes she can avoid the question, because the answer might hurt her mom even more. "Finnick," Annie mumbles.

Laura just brushes it off. "Why didn't he come home with you? Isn't he staying all alone in that apartment for a month."

Annie nods. "He spends a lot of time with his friends who stay behind. And his swim coach is being way too hard on him so he's probably going to practice a lot." Annie looks down at her hands. It always feels weird to be back in the car after not being in a car for months. "Plus, he didn't want to waste the money on a plane ticket." Annie's mom is probably the only person who would be okay with letting her daughter's boyfriend stay with them for a month. Not that Finnick was her boyfriend, but he's pretty close to it.

Annie suddenly remembers she forgot to turn her plane off of airplane mode. She turns it off and has a flood of messages from Madge and Finnick. Finnick's range in subject from, _I miss you_ to D _id you land yet?_ to _I found a giant bin of those beads that you can make into patterns by ironing them. I know what I'm doing all break._ Annie laughs at the last one. _What a dork,_ she thinks.

She opens the messages from Madge and her heart sinks. _I broke up with Gale._

 _I know you're on the plane. Call me when you land._

 _Did I make a mistake? Annie, I need you to tell me._

 _Fuck, Annie. I miss him already._

"Can I call Madge?" Annie asks. She typically doesn't talk on the phone in the car because she doesn't want to distract her mom. "She's having a crisis. She broke up with Gale and she's on a five hour bus ride back to New York completely alone."

Laura nods. "What a shame. They were such a good couple."

Annie nods as she presses Madge's name in her phone. "They're Gale and Madge though. I have faith they'll get back together."

She waits as the phone rings and then Madge answers. "Annie Cresta," she says in a completely formal and monotonous voice.

"Oh, Madge," Annie says, sensing that Madge is only using the formality as a last ditch effort to keep herself together on the bus.

"I probably shouldn't talk to you while I'm on a bus, but I don't think I can wait two more hours. Also, the woman next to me probably already hates me so…" Annie hears muffled voices and then Madge's voice again. "Yeah, I'm talking about you." More muffled voices. "Oh, what are you gonna do about it? Text your seven kids complaining about me? Good luck working your smart phone, Lady." Annie starts laughing. Madge is definitely from New York. Sometimes she can be the most polite person you'll ever meet, but when you push her too far, you'll regret it. "Listen, Ann. I think we have an hour left. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay," Annie says. "Try to keep it together."

"I'm hanging up, Lady. You're not even sleeping. Calm yourself." Annie laughs and hears another muffled reply. "Bye, Annie. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Annie's at home in her room, thankful to have a little alone time to just write while sitting in her pajamas. She's looking at her phone every so often to make sure Madge isn't calling or Finnick hasn't burned down the apartment. His plan for the night has been to get drunk and make bead patterns with the iron and Annie is both amused and slightly concerned at the same time.

Her phone buzzes and she picks it up expecting a text from Finnick or Madge, but it's actually Peeta. She and Peeta never talk much, so she's instantly confused. _Can we talk about something?_

She wonders what's wrong but texts back anyways. _Yeah. Text or call?_

 _Text is fine._ She sees the three dots and waits for his next text. _Did you hear Gale and Madge broke up?_

 _Yeah,_ she replies, but she's really thinking, _I'm Madge's best friend. Of course I heard._

 _He wasn't cheating._

 _Well, yeah. I kind of figured, but all in all it's Madge's decision and he was being kind of shady, so if she doesn't feel comfortable in the relationship anymore then it's okay for her to want to get out._

 _Gale was going to propose._

Annie practically drops her phone when she sees this. _Well that's not good._

 _Yeah, I've had him on the phone for about an hour. He's in really bad shape._

 _I have a feeling they're not going to be broken up for long. I haven't gotten to talk to Madge too much about it yet, but I think she already regrets breaking up with him. But I don't think she's going to get back together with him unless she knows the reason he was hiding something so he either has to tell her he was planning to propose or just propose which could be risky because she might say no._

 _That's what I told him._

Annie gets a text from Madge that says, _Almost home._

She texts Peeta. _You take care of Gale, I'll take care of Madge and it will get fixed soon enough._

 _Thanks._

Annie's phone starts buzzing and she picks it up. "How are you holding up?" She's greeted by the sound of sobs on the other end. Annie plugs her headphones in because it's more comfortable than holding the phone to her ear, and she has a feeling this isn't going to be a short phone call. "Great. Do you want to talk or do you want advice or do you just want to cry until you feel like doing one of the first two?" Madge starts crying again and Annie takes that as an answer for the third one.

She cries for a few more minutes, which Annie kind of assumed she would do. Madge goes through stages when she's upset. First, she cries for about twenty minutes, then she rants, and then she tries to make sense out of it, and lastly she puts all of her attention into some sort of crazy hobby like knitting or origami. When her grandfather died she looked up how to knit on YouTube, took a trip to Michael's and then knitted everyone in their friend group a sweater.

"I just figured after we've been dating for over two years that he would be able to tell me if he was unhappy. Why would he cheat on me? Am I bad in bed? Did he not like my Christmas present?"

Annie tries to stop her before she gets too irrational. "Have you ever considered that maybe he didn't cheat and you just didn't give him the chance to explain?"

There's a pause, and then she speaks. When she speaks this time, it's barely a whisper. "Maybe."

"Maybe you guys need some space though. Take the month, and then talk to him when you get back."

"Yeah…" She trails off. "What do you think about calligraphy?"

"I'm going to hang up."

"No, wait! We have things to talk about."

"I'm not helping you pick out calligraphy pens."

"No, not that," she says, laughing. "I need to talk to you about Finnick."

Annie groans. "Can we not talk about him for a while?"

"I'm your best friend and I feel like we've been so busy with finals that I've barely talked about him."

Annie sighs knowing she's not getting out of this one. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Have you kissed since Thanksgiving?"

"We kissed tonight because he insisted on bringing me to the airport and then he gave me a quick kiss before I went through security." Annie hears a muffled squeal on the other end and it makes her laugh because she knows Madge is screaming into her pillow. "You need to calm down. I was the one who kissed him and I'm not freaking out." But Annie knows that's a lie when she feels the blush creeps over her cheeks.

"My boyfriend and I just broke up. Let me have this."

"Do your parents know?"

"Oh, fuck no. I'm not giving them that satisfaction unless he was actually cheating and the break up is permanent. We're just on a break for now, I guess." She pauses. "I see what you're trying to do, you sneaky bitch. We _are not_ changing the subject."

"What else then?"

"Are you guys ever going to get together? Like come on, we're going to have children before you two even start dating."

"I don't think he wants to date me."

"Yeah, and I'm the President of the United States. Get your head out of your ass, Annie."

Annie and Madge are the kind of friends who act blunt when they need to be. Usually it's Madge being blunt to Annie, but sometimes the roles switch when they need to. "I'm terrified."

"Of what? I'm not letting you be wishy washy. You deserve to be loved and he loves you I'm giving you tough love right now."

"He's Finnick Odair. He's smart and funny and attractive and charismatic and charming and he has girls who drool all over him and I'm Annie Cresta. I'm not that pretty and I'm awkward and I'd rather stay inside on Friday nights and I don't curse and I barely drink and talking on the phone sometimes sends me into a panic and I write fan fiction and he would never like a girl like me."

"Except he does. He's told you he does. I've told you he does. We all have."

"So then why won't he date me?"

"Because you guys are frustrating as fuck, okay? You're afraid he's going to leave you for someone else and he's petrified that he's not good enough for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Annie asks, barely able to comprehend what she just said.

"I probably shouldn't have said that, but you idiots need to date so I can have little Odair-Cresta God kids."

Annie laughs. "Even if we date, even if we get married, even if we have kids, how are you so sure you're going to be their God Mother?"

"Oh, I just have a slight feeling."

Annie's about to go to bed when she hears her phone buzz. She smiles instantly when she see's Finnick's calling. She plugs in her headphones and accepts the call. "Hey."

"Annie Cresta."

"Finnick Odair," she responds, smiling like an idiot. "What's wrong?"

"I just missed your voice."

"You're not allowed to miss me. We made that a rule."

"Can I revoke it?"

"Thou shalt not revoke a rule."

"That's like the adult version of no backsies."

"Exactly. How did the bead patterns go?"

"I made the Northeastern logo, an Absolut logo, a kitty, a Christmas tree that looks more like a pool of vomit, and an F and an O that can either be used as Finnick Odair or as fuck off if I don't want you in my room."

"You always want me in your room."

"Yeah, that's part of the problem. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep alone for a month."

"You did it before."

"You must know how it feels too. Doesn't your bed feel empty?"

Annie nods. "Yeah, it does."

"How are we going to sleep tonight, Annie Cresta?"

"We can talk until we fall asleep."

"Do you know how many minutes that will waste? I am an adult. I pay my own phone bills."

"You hardly qualify as an adult. You were making pictures out of beads."

"I was drinking while doing so."

"That's why I was worried."

"I'm fine, Annie Pie."

"Oh no, that's back," she says, secretly loving it.

"It never left. That's your name in my phone. Though I'm quite disappointed with Apple for not having a pie emoji. I must call and complain."

Annie closes her eyes and just listens to the sound of his voice. It's listening to him ramble on and on about anything and everything in a voice that is so deep and full of life that she falls asleep.

The next morning she wakes up to a text that says, _I hung up so we didn't waste minutes. Good night, Annie Pie. I broke our rule by missing you._


	19. Thou Shalt Not Forget

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Mike says, as Laura opens the door to greet him and the kids. She kisses him on the cheek and then moves aside so they can make their way out of the heat and into the house.

"Annie! Get down here and say hello!" Laura calls up to her daughter.

"I have to go," Annie says, to Finnick. They have been making an effort to talk to each other everyday because they miss each other and Annie worries about Finnick being home alone. He's always had a roommate, and he gets a little scary when he's by himself. "Promise me you'll hang out with Nat today."

"Okay," he says.

"Merry Christmas Eve. I'll talk to you soon"

"Have fun."

"I'll try. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Annie!" her mom calls from downstairs again. Annie checks her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a red dress, and green knee socks. Her mom thinks the look is ridiculous, but she's not going to wear her converse inside, so this is her way of making the dress her own style. She has her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and she put on just a little bit of make up. Normally, she wouldn't even get out of her pajamas on Christmas Eve unless they had somewhere to go, but the company has forced her to look presentable.

"I'm coming!" she yells, opting to leave her phone upstairs. She doesn't want to be glued to her phone all night, or the company will think she's rude. Her mom said that Mike's son is a junior in college like herself and his daughter is a freshman in college. Most people would probably like that they were close in age so they could connect more easily, but Annie just takes that as an opportunity to be judged more. Annie has never been very good at socializing especially in situations like this one which are practically forced. She knows she'll have to get along with the kids, whose names escape her, to make her mom happy, and she's not so sure she can do that. She would rather sit on her phone and listen to Finnick ramble on in his voice which has been softened by alcohol or laugh as Madge sends her pictures of her calligraphy practice.

Annie walks downstairs and into the living room. She goes to sit in her normal spot, but it's occupied by a boy with light blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Annie sits in the reclining chair instead and tries not to stare. She didn't expect Mike's son to be this attractive. "Annie, this is Mike," Laura says as she points to the man sitting next to her. He has light blonde hair that's short on the sides and longer in the front. He must be about Annie's mom's age, but looks younger. Annie assumes he dyes his hair. He's wearing a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and khaki dress shorts.

Her mom then points to the girl sitting next to the attractive boy. "That's Cecily," she says. Cecily is gorgeous. First of all, she looks about twenty five, not eighteen. Second of all, she's prettier than Annie could ever hope to be. She has dark green eyes and two toned hair. It looks as if her natural hair color was brown, because that's what's at her roots and continues down the top half of her hair, but then it turns into blonde towards the ends. She's wearing a tight black dress, and five inch stilettos, which suddenly makes Annie regret the knee high socks. They probably think Annie is an idiot.

"And that's Devon," she says, pointing to the boy. His hair is short and sticks up all over his head, but he still looks gorgeous. He's wearing a red and green flannel, that has the first three buttons undone to reveal some of his tanned chest, and dark jeans. He nods his head in Annie's direction, and Annie just smiles.

For the next few hours, the other four people in the room carry on a conversation while Annie sits there wishing one of her other friends were here. Madge would rolls her eyes at all the right places, Johanna would have probably fallen asleep by now, Gale would have excused himself multiple times to use the bathroom, Peeta would try to participate but ultimately fail, Katniss would not even try to hide her boredom, and Finnick would make Annie laugh by making weird faces when everyone else wasn't paying attention.

Laura excuses herself to go check on the meal she's making and Annie knows she's going to be forced to participate in the conversation now. Before all they talked about was Cecily pursuing a law degree at Georgetown and Devon playing football for Texas A&M. Annie was glad no one asked her anything, because saying you're a writing major at a small college in Boston is embarrassing compared to their achievements. _They're attractive and talented. That's not fair,_ Annie thinks to herself.

"So, Annie," Devon says, turning to her. "Where do you go?"

"Emerson," Annie says, her voice so soft compared to theirs. Mike seems nice, but Cecily and Devon intimidate her. _Why does mom have to date someone with such accomplished kids?_

"Where's that?" Cecily asks, looking genuinely interested. They both seem nice enough, just intimidating.

"Boston."

Her eyes widen. "Don't you get cold?"

Annie shakes her head. "Well, I did at first, but then I got used to it. I like the seasons, and I actually quite like that the holidays are cold. It gives them an extra sense of joy. I spent my first Thanksgiving up there this year and I loved it."

"Yeah," Mike says. "Laura mentioned you were spending Thanksgiving with your boyfriend. Flynn right?"

Annie blushes immediately. "Finnick," she corrects him. She thinks about correcting him about the boyfriend thing, but she decides it's wrong to correct someone twice in a row. Plus, he's not exactly wrong.

"What an odd name," Cecily comments. Annie looks at her and decides not to say anything, though she finds that comment to be rude, especially from someone named Cecily. Luckily, her mother breaks the tension by announcing that dinner's ready, which allows Annie to escape from the awkward conversation.

"So, honey," Mrs. Undersee begins, as she tries to arrange the plates in the perfect arrangement for the last night of Hanukkah. "How's that boyfriend of yours?" Mrs. Undersee almost never refers to Gale by his name, as if the very mention of his name disgusts her. Madge is practically a carbon copy of her mother. In fact, Madge's entire family is like a perfect blonde haired, blue eyed copy of each other.

Madge's chest tightens as she mentions Gale. She has to lie and make it like they're still together. She can't deal with her mom's reaction to their breakup, especially if they end up getting back together. "He's great," Madge says, smiling widely. You become good at fake smiling when you're in a family like hers. Her father is a campaign manager, so she's constantly around highly regarded figures in politics. She's learned to slap on a smile, smooth her dress, and put her hair up, even when she feels like breaking down.

"Are you two going to get together over the break?" she asks, not sounding the least bit happy about it.

"I'm not sure," Madge says. "He's really busy, and don't we have to go to a ton of events with dad?"

"Yes, but that hasn't stopped you in the past."

Madge sighs. _It's going to be a long break._

"So did you like them?" Laura asks her daughter when she emerges from her bedroom in her pajamas.

"They were…nice."

Laura narrows her eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"I am! They were really nice. I just was really intimidated by them. They're both so attractive and smart and I'm… me."

"Annie, don't say that. You're perfect in your own way."

"That's just a nice way of saying that I'm not like them. If you marry him you're going to like them better than me because they're going places and I'm an anxious dork who writes and hopes to make a living out of it." Before she knows it, she's crying.

Laura hugs her and sits her down on the couch. "That will never happen." She sits down next to her daughter. "You are my Annie. I love you more than words can even describe. And if Cecily and Devon become my step-kids, I will love them too, because they are sweet and talented and they will be my kids. But that doesn't mean that you are any less talented or any less special to me."

"Thanks, Mom."

"It's what I'm here for," she says. "Now go call Finnick. I caught you squirming without your phone all night. I know you miss him like nuts."

Annie kisses her mother on the cheek and nods before running up the stairs to call Finnick. "Love you!" she calls over her shoulder.

"Finnick, you're so dumb," Nat says, moving so he's laying upside down on the couch.

"I'm not the one upside down," Finnick points out. "You're like a bat."

"Are you saying that because I'm black?" Nat points out, furrowing his eyebrows. He gets stupid when he's crossfaded.

"No, I'm saying that because you're upside down. The similarity in color is just a bonus."

"So why have you abandoned me lately? Why have you been hanging out with Mason and her band of pansies?"

"They're actually really cool. And pretty fucked up. You'd fit in well."

"I'm upside down with Heineken on Christmas Eve and my only company is an equally drunk fuck boy foster kid who I call my best friend. No one is more fucked up than me."

"I don't know, the fuck boy foster kid might give you a run for your money."

"So, who're you bangin' in the group?" he drawls. He's from Kentucky, but after being in Boston for four years his Southern drawl is basically gone. It normally comes out when he's drunk.

"No one," Finnick answers honestly.

"Bull shit!" he says, turning so he's back upright. "If you're hanging out with them, you gotta be banging one of them."

Luckily, Finnick's phone starts vibrating. He has a hard enough time explaining these things to Nat when he's sober, which is not very often. "Hey, Annie. How was company?"

"Blonde, beautiful, and accomplished."

"Sounds like my kind of crowd. Is the girl single?"

"Finn," she whines.

"You know I'm joking."

"What are you up to?"

He's about to answer but he's interrupted when Nat's eyes go wide. If he was in a cartoon a lightbulb would have appeared above his head. "Are you banging her? This Annie chick?"

"No, Nat," Finnick says, going to back to Annie. "Not much just-"

He barely gets a sentence out before he's interrupted again. "Annie? Your roommate Annie?"

"Nat, shut the fuck up." He makes the volume on his phone a little louder. "Sorry, about him. Christmas Eve is his day to get completely trashed."

"Are you fucking your roommate?" Nat screams, finally putting the pieces together.

"Nathaniel, shut the fuck up or I'm throwing your black ass out into the snow with no shoes or coat."

"Nope, not fucking her. You wouldn't be this uptight if you were fucking her. Maybe you should fuck her. Have you thought about that? That would be a sweet set up. Fucking your roommate… Man, I should get a hot roommate. Is she hot? Annie, are you hot?"

Finnick can hear Annie laughing on the other end. "Having fun over there?"

"I guess," Finnick says, getting up and going to his room. He keeps the door open just in case Nat decides to do something stupid. "We're both shit faced on Christmas Eve, but I guess it could be worse. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says. "I'm still trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas."

"Don't worry about it," he says.

"No, I will worry about it," she says. "I'm getting you a present."

"Fine," he groans. "I guess I can't fight you on that." He runs his hands through his hair. "How's Madge holding up?"

"Her calligraphy hobby is in full swing."

Finnick laughs. "Poor thing. I feel horrible for Gale though too. If you broke up with me when before I was planning on proposing, I would be devastated."

"We're not even dating, Finn."

"I know, but a guy can dream."

His comment brings up so many emotions that Annie can't even name them all. They need to confront their feelings. They can't keep dancing around them like this. "Finnick, what's stopping-" She's about to continue, when she hears a crash.

"Crap," Finnick says. "Idiot must have broken something. Listen, Ann. Merry Christmas. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," she says, and just to make sure she adds, "Thou shalt not forget!" because she knows he takes the rules as seriously as he can. He's already hung up before she can even get the whole sentence out, but she hopes he got the message. She plugs her phone in and flops onto her bed. "Who knew being roommates with a boy would be so stressful?"

"Nat, get your lazy ass up. It's Christmas."

"If it's before noon, I'm not getting up."

"Just get off of the couch, Nathaniel, you lazy bum."

"You're mean to me. Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm literally the only person on this earth who will put up with your bullshit. Now come on. I need to go get Annie's present. The people at the shelter promised me they would come in at one so I can pick it up."

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Because you're the only person I know with a car even though you never use it, and I don't think the buses are even running today."

"God, this girl has you whipped as fuck if you would go to a shelter on Christmas Day to get…" he trails off. "What are you getting her?"

"The best Christmas present ever."

"I figured out how to stuff french toast with Nutella! You better come down before I eat it all!" Annie hears her mom yell even though she's not fully awake yet.

"Merry Christmas!" Annie yells, slipping on her slippers and running a brush through her hair. Even though it's just her mom, she still feels self conscious when her hair isn't brushed.

She runs down the stairs and gives her a giant hug. "Ready to eat my delicious creation while we open presents?"

Annie nods. She grabs a plate and starts piling piece after piece of the delicious breakfast creation onto her plate. "How did you figure out how to do this?"

"YouTube is a beautiful thing. I couldn't sleep, so I woke up extra early and decided to try it out."

Annie takes a fork out of the silverware drawer and heads into the living room. "Me first or you first?"

"You can go first," Laura says, plopping down onto the couch.

She takes Annie's present from under their small but elegantly decorated tree and hands it to her. Laura and Annie are both perfectionists, and they usually take hours to decorate their tree so that it's almost perfect. Annie tears open the paper to reveal a book that's titled _642 Tiny Things to Write About._ Annie flips through it to see it's filled with tons of different writing prompts. "This is so cool!"

"I figured you could use it to help you with Creative Writing assignments or any other personal things. Also there's something taped inside the cover."

Annie opens the inside cover to reveal an iTunes giftcard. "This is perfect! Thanks, Mom!" She hugs her and hands her the present Annie got her.

Laura opens it to reveal a very thick planner. She starts laughing. "You know me so well." Laura is very organized. She keeps her entire life in her planner and refuses to use an electronic one, even though Annie insists it would probably be easier.

"This one has sections for notes, shopping lists, phone numbers, and even a pocket in the back for coupons and other small things. Plus, it has rings, so you can switch out the planner pages every year and keep everything else so you don't have to get a completely new one every year."

"This is amazing, Sweetie. Thank you."

"I have a question."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know how the present you get a significant other is supposed to reflect how long you've been together? So you shouldn't get them something too expensive if you haven't been together for too long?"

"Yeah," Laura says, trying to hold back her laughter. She thinks she knows where her daughter's going with this.

"So what do I get for someone I'm not even officially dating?"

Laura starts laughing. "What's his favorite movie?"

" _Tarzan_ but he already has it on DVD."

"What else does he like?"

Annie thinks for a second. "Is it weird that I know simultaneously everything and nothing about him?" Laura gives her a face that shows she doesn't follow. "Like I know so many insignificant facts about him, but not anything that would help me pick out a present. I know that he always showers at night but if he has swim practice he'll shower twice. I know he hates tomato sauce but loves ketchup and he only likes the little cherry tomatoes. I know his coffee order at three different coffee places and I know that he keeps an industrial sized box of sugar under his bed because it doesn't fit in the cabinet. I know he can't fall asleep with the door closed and he drinks and smokes and swims to escape from the world and a lot of the things he does is so people will like him because all he wants to be is liked."

Laura just shakes her head. "You're not weird. You're just in love."


	20. Thou Shalt Never Scare Me Like That

"Annie Pie Cresta," Finnick answers when she presses his name in her contacts.

She groans. "I will come up with an embarrassing name for you one day."

"I look forward to it. Until then happy New Year's Eve! You know what that means?"

"You're going to get so drunk you forget what year it is?"

"Of course not. Remember, Annie. I am classy. You seem to forget that a lot."

She laughs. "Alright, what does it mean then?"

"You're only a little more than two weeks away from coming back to me."

"About that," she says, laying back into her pillows. "Since I don't live on campus anymore, and I don't have to wait until dorms open, I was thinking of asking Mom if I can go back early. Break is always too long anyway. I can go back on the fourth or something."

"I like that plan."

"Yeah, and I think Madge and Katniss and Gale are going to end up doing the same thing. I'll bring it up before everyone comes over tonight."

"What are your plans tonight?"

"My mom is hosting a big party with her friends and Mike and the kids and some of their friends and some of my friends and work people and you know, just everyone in the phone book."

Finnick gasps. "Those still exist?"

"Oh, can it you dork," she says, laughing.

"Hey, I meant to ask you. What were you going to ask me the other day before Nat almost broke the lamp?"

"Don't worry about it. We can talk about it in person."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I should go help my mom with the food. We're having a gazillion people over in a few hours and she's on overdrive mode."

"Alright, I'll call you at midnight."

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course. I always call a pretty girl at midnight. I'm not about to break that streak."

Annie smiles so wide that her face hurts. "Bye, Finnick."

"Bye, Annie Pie."

Annie hangs up and goes downstairs, unable to wipe the stupid grin off her face. "Good you're here," Laura says, shoving a plate of food in her daughter's hands. Then she pauses when she sees her daughter grinning. "Someone talked to Finnick. Tip from a pro, don't make it so obvious."

"Woah, woah, woah," Annie says, bursting out laughing. "From a pro? I can count the men you've dated on two hands."

"I can count yours on one. Your point?"

"Touché," Annie pouts. "But you? A pro?"

"Okay, tips from a _mom_ then. I liked you better before you lived with Finnick. You were nicer and smiled less."

"Whatever," Annie says, putting the food on the table in the dining room. "You're in the same boat with Mike. It's the honeymoon phase except Finnick and I aren't even dating." She looks at all the food. "You're in over your head. You really should have had this catered."

"Don't worry. I'm only making the fan favorites. The rest is catered. I'm not that crazy; we're having fifty people over."

Annie grabs her phone out of her pocket and smiles when she reads the latest text. "I think Madge is coming after all." Madge and her family have been in Florida for something with her dad, and Laura told Annie she could invite her and her family if they didn't have other plans. "I think just Madge though. Maybe her brother."

Madge has a twin brother who Annie never particularly liked, and Madge always said that was fine because "I don't like him either" but Annie always knew that deep down it bothered her. Madge's brother just seemed so pretentious to her, just like the rest of the family. Madge was the only one who escaped the Undersee family without actually turning out pretentious. Madge always said it was all the Yoo-hoo she used to drink when she was over friend's houses. Her parents never bought things like that, so she used to completely binge on it when she was over other people's houses. She said her friends probably thought she was a pig because she would completely stuff her face with peanut butter and banana sandwiches and Yoo-hoo.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Laura asks, shoving about four trays into the oven at once.

"I have to be. He's Madge's twin. I can't say no." Annie opens the fridge and takes out an iced tea. "Plus, there will be so many people here that he'll find someone to socialize with. He'll probably get along with Devon. They can talk about football."

Annie's phone starts buzzing. "It's Madge. Can I take this upstairs and I'll come down as soon as I'm done?" Laura nods and Annie runs upstairs as she presses the "accept" button.

"Hey, Babe," Madge greets.

"You're chipper. You doing alright?"

"I'm trying. New Year's Eve fucking sucks without him. I'm used to spending it with him."

"Have you responded to his texts or calls?"

"Just the one where I said I needed some time and we would work it out after break."

"Does he still call and text you though?"

"Yeah," she says. "Hey, if Seb and I come earlier will your mom have a heart attack? We'll help of course. I need to get away from these politicians before I slip something in one of their drinks. They're driving me crazy."

"I have to check with her when we get off the phone, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You're okay with Seb coming right?" Annie doesn't answer right away. "I can ask him not to come."

"Madge, don't worry about it. He's your brother. I'm sure he'll find someone to bond with at the party and I won't even know he's here."

"I know. I just always worry about you around him."

"That was two years ago. I'm okay."

Madge doesn't seem convinced. "Okay, we'll be over in an hour or so once Laura gives us the go ahead."

"Okay! See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"It is so crowded down here," Annie says, wiggling through the throng of people to get upstairs. Luckily, her mom declared the upstairs off limits, so once she gets up there she's completely alone.

She goes into her room and calls Finnick. "Hey, Annie Pie! How's the party?" he asks.

"Pretty good. What are your plans tonight?"

"Nothing too wild. Just hanging out with Nat and some of the old gang. We're playing a game called 12 hours that we started at four today and it's continuing until four in the morning."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Just an ounce of beer every hour for whatever time it is. We're also playing Kings and beer pong."

"Please be careful. Are these festivities going on at our apartment?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll clean up. I wish you were here, Annie. We need more girls here."

"I think that's the Finnick Odair way of admitting he misses me."

"No, we just need more girls for Kings. The Finnick Odair way of saying he misses you is this: I miss you Annie Pie, please come home early. I can't wait to give you your present."

"I have to talk to Mom about that, but I probably will. Don't worry."

From the other room on Finnick's end, Annie can hear Nat yell, "Odair, stop talking to your girlfriend and get your ass in here!"

"I better go," Finnick says.

"Have fun. Be safe."

"I'll call you at Midnight like I promised," he says, before hanging up. He walks into the other room where six of his friends are all slightly drunk and crowded around his coffee table. They're all speaking to something in high pitched voices, when he realizes they're speaking to the kitten.

"I want to be your boyfriend so you'll get me a kitten," Nat says, cupping the little gray kitten he got for Annie in his hands. "You're so cute. Yes you are," Nat coos kissing the kitten on its head."

"Have you named it yet?" John asks, taking the kitten from Nat.

"I'm going to let Annie do that. He sleeps in my bed already. It's the best thing ever. So it's a present for her, but a present for me too." He sits down and takes the kitten out of John's hands. "Alright, are we playing Kings or what?"

As soon as Annie hangs up she hears a knock on the door. "Annie, stop talking to your boyfriend and come downstairs." Madge. She opens the door and Annie laughs. "I'm coming."

"You're going to speak to him at midnight? Did you really need to call him now?"

"Yeah," Annie says, defensively. "I missed him."

Madge groans. "Being single has really reduced my tolerance for couples." She runs a hand through her hair and smiles to let Annie know she means it in a loving way. "Now come on. Let's stop being anti-social and go downstairs. I think your mom is going to put out food soon and I need more alcohol."

"Alright, just let me pee first. This bathroom is less crowded because guests aren't allowed up here."

"Okay, I'll just chill in your doorway and look pretty. The bathroom is right there anyway."

Annie just shakes her head and walks past her best friend. She opens the door expecting it to be empty, but it's far from that. Devon is sitting on the toilet with the seat closed, and Sebastian is sitting in his lap, straddling him. They were making out, but as soon as Annie opens the door, they spring apart. "Fuck, Devon," Sebastian curses. "You didn't lock the door?"

Devon is just sitting there with his blue eyes completely wide in shock. "You're not supposed to be up here," Annie says.

Madge appears behind her. "Oh, come on, Seb! You've know him for what? An hour?"

"I didn't know you were gay," Annie says to Devon.

Devon just sits there, looking at the girls, completely unable to say anything. Sebastian climbs off of his lap and leans against the wall. "He is," Devon finally says, pointing to Sebastian. "I'm not."

Sebastian looks at Devon. "Say it with me," he says, crouching down so he can look into Devon's eyes. "Bi-sex-u-al," he says, sounding out every syllable. "I'm bisexual. And you're really fucking hot, but I cannot deal with this pretty boy can't deal with being gay thing. Call me when you're out of the closet." Sebastian pushes past Madge and Annie and goes back downstairs.

"Please don't tell my dad," Devon pleads. "He doesn't know." He looks absolutely terrified.

"Don't worry," Annie says. "But we better get downstairs before someone notices you're gone and starts looking for you."

"Thanks," Devon says, getting up.

"Now get out," Annie commands. "I need to pee."

He smiles and leaves so she can go into the bathroom. Before she closes the door she hears Madge say to him, "Don't date my brother. He's a total shit-head. You deserve way better."

"Five minutes until midnight!" Laura announces.

Annie's phone starts buzzing, and she goes into the kitchen where it's less crowded and quieter. "I thought you said midnight."

"I did," he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. "But if I called at midnight we would have missed the countdown, and since I can't be there to kiss you and be with you in person, I at least have to bring the new year in with you."

Annie blushes. "You're such a dork."

"God, I wish I could be kissing you right now," he sighs.

"Come kiss me!" Nat yells.

"Five, four," the people in Annie's house start chanting. Finnick starts counting along with them. "Three, two."

"One! Happy New Year!" Annie joins in.

"I love you, Annie," Finnick says, and Annie doesn't know how to respond.

She pauses before finally finding the right words. "I should go find my mom and Madge."

"Yeah," he says. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Let me know if you plan on coming home."

"Yeah," she says, hanging up just as Madge bursts into the kitchen.

"There you are! Happy New Year, my love!" They hug, but Madge can instantly tell that something is wrong. "What happened?"

"Finnick said he loved me and I don't know if he meant it in a friend way or a romantic way."

"Okay, you guys have _a lot_ of talking to do when you get back to Boston."

"You're telling me."

"So he's going to pick you up at the airport?" Laura asks for the third time that car ride.

"Yes, Mom," Annie says, getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you taking the bus with your luggage."

She pulls into the airport drop off area and they both get out to get Annie's bag out of the trunk. "Text me when you land and get home. And don't forget to tell Finnick and Madge that they're welcome to come home with you for spring break."

"I will," Annie says, kissing her on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, Sweetie."

Annie is going down the escalator, nervously scanning the airport for Finnick. She sees him and immediately blushes when she sees he's holding a sign that says, _Annie Pie._ She gets down to the bottom and runs toward him and jumps into his arms. He kisses the top of her head and she can't help but feel he's upset at her for not saying she loved him back, no matter what way he meant it. She just didn't want to say it back if he meant it romantically and she didn't. _But don't you?_ she thinks to herself.

"I hate you," she says, pointing to the sign.

"Woah, there. Don't give me such a warm welcome. I don't think I can handle it," he jokes.

"I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Can we open presents now?" Annie says, almost as soon as they get back to the apartment.

"Don't you want to unpack first?" he asks.

"No," she answers quick;y. acting like an overeager toddler on Christmas morning.

"That's actually good," he says. "I don't think my present can wait much longer. It's in my room and you don't have to do much unwrapping. Just give me a sec to make sure it's perfect." He goes into his room and the unnamed kitten is curled up on his nightstand. He was going to move him to the bed but then he decided to leave him. Luckily, the kitten still has the bow that Finnick tied around his collar before he left.

Finnick goes back into the main area and covers Annie's eyes. "Do you have to?" Annie groans.

"Yes, now walk," he commands, guiding her in the right direction. They get into his room and the kitten is still asleep. "Keep your eyes closed," he says. "I'm going to let you touch it with your hands."

"Finnick!" Annie squeals, disturbing the kitten. "This better not be a trick."

"It's not. Don't you trust me?"

She hesitates, but then nods. "Yeah, I do." He takes her hand and guides it toward the kitten who has now stood up on the night table. As soon as she touches him, she opens her eyes. "You got me a kitten? Oh my God!"

"Well, it's partially for me too. He's great company."

"What's his name?" she asks, scooping him up and holding him to her chest. He lets out a small squeak and she smiles so wide that it melts Finnick's heart. The girl he loves and a kitten? That's a combination that's too cute for words.

"He doesn't have a name. I figured you could name him."

She nods, puts him on the bed, and runs out of the room. When she comes back, she's holding a neatly wrapped rectangular present. "Merry Christmas!" she says, handing him the present and sitting down on the bed.

He sits down next to her, careful not to accidentally sit on the kitten. He opens it up to reveal a spiral notebook with a beach on the front. He's partially disappointed, because he almost expected something better, but he also goes through a lot of notebooks and is glad to have a new one.

Annie must see the disappointment on his face because she says, "That's not all. Open it."

He opens it, and there's a message in the inside cover:

 _Finnick,_

 _I had a hard time figuring out what to get you because you're such a thoughtful gift giver and I realized that while I know many insignificant details like how many sugars you take in your coffee or how you like to sleep with the door open, I don't know many of your interests. So instead I took this notebook that you can use to write pros and cons lists or school assignments or anything really and I gave it a special touch. I wrote quotes and other things on the tops and bottoms of every other page so that while you fill up the book, you have different things to read and write and remind yourself how special you are to me. Merry Christmas!_

 _Love,_

 _Annie_

"This is great," Finnick says, meaning it genuinely. He flips through the book and there are tons of quotes all throughout the book. "This must have taken forever."

"I color coded it," she says. "Red is for all of our rules in the back, purple are movie and tv quotes, green are book quotes, black are random, and blue are random things I've noticed and love about you."

"You've truly outdone yourself," he says. Then it's as the mood in the room completely changes. Their eyes lock and all they can see is green and they become aware that they are finally together after being apart for so long. Annie almost doesn't want to because she knows they need to have that talk, but she finds herself moving closer to him. Finnick almost doesn't either because he's afraid she doesn't feel the same way he does especially after New Year's Eve, but regardless of what their brains are saying, they close the space between them and they're kissing. They're wrapping their arms around each other and moving their arms further down each other's backs as if it would somehow bring them closer to each other. They're never close enough. There's more passion in this kiss than any of their others and all of a sudden Annie is pushing forward so that he falls back and she's on top of him.

As soon as he falls back onto the bed she stops and pulls away from him. "What's wrong?" he asks, worry clouding his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore," she says, standing up.

"Do what?"

"Kiss you and act like there's nothing there. I'm not like you, Finnick. I can't just kiss someone and act like I don't have feelings for them."

"You're kidding me right?" he asks, starting to raise his voice. "This must be a joke. I told you I loved you." He says the sentence as if there's a period between each word. "You're the one who didn't sat it back. Not me. You."

"You caught me off guard."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to say that?"

"Then why don't you show it? Why can't we date? What are you so afraid of?"

"Hurting you!"

"You're hurting me by doing this."

"We can't date, Annie."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't." He walks out of the room.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"I'm not having this conversation." He goes into the kitchen and takes Annie's bag that she got in the airport. He opens it up and takes out her sandwich and takes a huge bite once he unwraps it. She goes into the kitchen and takes the sandwich away from him.

"I didn't say you could have this." She glares at him. "We need to have this conversation. It's been too long." He just looks at her. "Are you going to say anything?" He just looks at her and doesn't say anything. She's about to get angry but then she realizes his face looks different. "Finnick? Are you allergic to anything?" He nods slowly. "Are you allergic to peanuts?" He nods again. "Finnick Odair, are you kidding me? I've lived with you for months and you didn't tell me something as important as that? Do you have an EpiPen?" He shakes his head and she takes her phone. Her hands are shaking, partially because she's so angry at him, and partially because she's close to completely panicking. She dials 911 and they answer almost immediately.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My roommate has gone into anaphylactic shock," Annie chokes out. Her whole body is shaking at this point. "He doesn't have an EpiPen and I don't know what to do."

The panic must be evident in her voice because the operator asks her to please calm down, and then she takes her information and ensures help will be on the way. Luckily, Madge came back early, so she calls her. At this point Annie's completely panicking. She goes over to Finnick and holds his hand, and as soon as Madge answers she starts sobbing. "Annie, what's wrong?"

"Finnick's having an allergy attack. Please come over quick and come to the hospital with me so I don't go away. I can't go away."

"Annie, listen to me. Hold onto his hand, look into his eyes, talk to him, do whatever you can to stay. He needs you right now and you can't go away. I'll be right there." She hangs up the phone and Annie snuggles into his side, hoping help will be there soon.

"He's resting comfortably and you can see him soon," the nurse assures Annie. "You were lucky you got him here when you did. It was a pretty severe attack. We only want one visitor at a time right now, so you two can decide amongst yourselves who visits first. He should be able to be released in a day or two, depending on his progress."

The nurse disappears and Annie turns to Madge. She had spent their entire time in the waiting room filling her in on their gift exchange and their fight. "Maybe you should go see him. He probably hates me."

"Bullshit," Madge says. "That boy could never hate you. You're going in there. He doesn't want to see me. He wants to see you."

The nurse comes back and Annie stands up and follows her. "Does he look bad?" she asks, worriedly. She doesn't do well with trauma or people in pain.

"His face is still a little swollen and his voice will be a little raspy and his throat is probably very sore, so try to limit how much he talks. Other than that, he looks fine. Don't worry, your boyfriend will be okay."

Annie's heart sinks when the nurse uses that term, but she still doesn't correct her. _He'll never be my boyfriend._ As soon as Annie walks into the room, her chest hurts, seeing him laying there in the white bed amongst all the wires. _This is my fault for wanting to have that conversation. I pushed him._ "Annie Pie," Finnick whispers, a smile lighting up his face. Annie sits down in the plastic chair next to his bed.

"I'm sorry," she says. She so badly wants to yell at him for scaring her like that, but she just swallows her pride and apologizes. He takes her hand and she buries her head in his chest. "Thou shat never scare me like that again."

"I know," he says. "I should have told you. I was dumb. I'm sorry."

She buries her face even closer into his chest even though the blanket is scratchy and gross and starts to cry. "I thought I was going to lose you, and I love you so much that I don't know what I would do without you." She looks up and he's smiling. "What's there to smile about?"

"I guess that probably means we should date, huh?"

She nods, leans forward and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her neck and they get as close as they can with all the wires and blankets. "I love you," he says, when they break apart, and their gaze is all green.


	21. Thou Shalt Not Talk

"Annie, I'm fine really," Finnick says as Nat pulls up to the hospital. Finnick got discharged a day later, but Annie is still insisting that Nat pick them up so Finnick doesn't have to take public transit.

"You're not at best friend status yet, Annie," Nat says as she got into the car. "He never tells anyone about the peanut allergy. I'm like one of three people on this earth who know."

"A lot more people know now," Finnick says. "And she may not be best friend status, but she's girlfriend status," he says, kissing her.

"Okay, rule number one," Nat says. "No PDA. Rule number two, next time one of you sits up front with me. Can you really not be apart so badly that you both have to sit in the back?"

They both nodded and Nat rolled his eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you in person," Annie tells Nat.

He nods. "You too. You're very pretty. Finn is very lucky." Annie blushes and leans against Finnick's shoulder. A few moments pass where no one says anything, before Nat fills that silence again. "So, Finnick, since you have a girlfriend, am I relieved of dentist duty on Saturday?"

"Dentist duty?" Annie questioned, not quite sure what they were getting at.

"Finnick hates the dentist, so he makes me take him. I think since you're the girlfriend, that duty should be passed to you this year."

"I'll take him" Annie says. "How bad can it be?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Ooh, there's a Starbucks," Annie says as they approach the dentist's office. "Can we go to Starbucks after? I haven't had it in forever and I kind of want one of their holiday lattes."

"You like Starbucks?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's not my main coffee choice, but it's nice sometimes. I figured you would like it. Some of their coffees are really sweet."

"It's not sweet enough."

"I need to take you to some sort of support group for sugar addicts."

They get into the office and his body goes rigid. Annie then realizes what Nat was talking about. Finicky doesn't just "not like" the dentist, he's terrified of it. He sits in the waiting room, jiggling his knee, barely able to keep still. She takes his hand hoping it will calm him, but he still looks petrified.

When the hygienist comes out to call his name he squeezes her hand so hard that she thinks it's going to fall off. "You'll come with me, right?" he asked. She nodded. They keep holding hands, and when they get to the room, the hygienist has to pull in a chair from another room so she could sit next to him and hold his hand. Annie heard of people who hated the dentist so much that they had to go to special dentists so they could be sedated the whole time. Finicky didn't seem to be that bad, but once there was a tool that sounded like a drill, he looked like he was either going to jump through the ceiling or vomit over the poor hygienist.

His dentist, a smiling lady with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, came in to inspect his teeth. "Good news and bad news," she informs him. "What do you want first?"

"Good," Finnick says, his face practically draining of color.

"The good news is you have no cavities. I know how much you hate getting them filled." Finnick nods. That's an understatement. Before they realized they should just sedate him when filling cavities, he ended up kicking one of the poor hygienists in the nose. "The bad news," she says, getting right into it, "Is that you have to get your wisdom teeth removed. And soon, since we don't want them getting impacted."

"No," he says, simply.

"Finnick, unfortunately that's not an option. You're given anesthesia and the only pain that really comes from it is afterwards. It's like pulling teeth, just a little worse."

"No," he says again.

"We'll make the appointment," Annie says, taking his hand and leading him out to the waiting room. She makes it for next week so he has time to recover before going back to school. "It's not that bad," she says. "The aftermath is the worst. You can barely eat and it hurts, but that's the worst part of it all."

"I don't get it," Finnick said. "Why are we born with teeth we don't need? Why are we born with teeth that are hazardous to us? What is the point of them?" he asked, loudly as they get their Starbucks order. She laughs at the misspelling of Finnick's name.

"Phil Nick?" she asks. "Do they think you have two first names?" He laughs and goes to the counter with the sugar and milk. He got a Frappuccino without whipped cream. He takes a sip so there's some room in the cup and then pours a mountain of sugar on top. "Easy there, Phil Nick," she says, giggling.

"Is that the new Annie Pie?" he asked, stirring the sugar into his already sugary drink.

She nodded. "Annie Pie and Phil Nick. What a pair."

Annie and Nat sit in the waiting room waiting for Finnick to come out. Even though Nat was less than thrilled about coming to the dentist for such a big procedure, Annie really needed him to bring his car so Finnick wouldn't have to go on public transportation while still hopped up on anesthesia.

The hygienist tells them they can go see him. She explains that everything went well, instructs them on what he can and can't eat, and tells them when he has to change his gauze. Annie nods remembering a lot of this from her own wisdom teeth surgery.

Nat pulls out his phone. "What are you doing?" Annie asks.

"I have to film this," he says. "Have you ever seen people take videos after they've gotten their wisdom teeth out? They're gold." He turns his video on as they walk into the room. "Hey, Finny," Nat greets, as if he's talking to a child. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm angry," he mumbles, his words being muffled by the gauze.

Annie laughed. "Why are you angry?"

"I feel like I got the short end of this bargain."

"What bargain?" Nat asks.

"My name is Finnick like fins but I'm not a fish. I just want to be a fish. Imagine how good I would be at swimming."

"Honey, please try not to talk," the hygienist informs him.

"Make me," Finnick taunts.

Annie takes his hand. "Thou shalt not talk."

"This is going to be gold," Nat says.

Annie was preparing lunch for the three of them, when Finnick came out of his room with a blanket tied around his neck. "What are you doing, Finn?"

"I'm a superhero. I must go save the city."

"Later," she says. "You have to eat lunch first."

"But the city needs me."

"Sit down. The city can wait," she says. It was like dealing with a child.

"Fine," he mumbles, sitting down next to Nat.

"What's your superhero name?" Nat asked him.

"Phil Nick," he says laughing.

Nat looks confused so Annie explains the Starbucks incident. He laughs. "I once got Gnat. G-N-A-T. That's a bug. I don't get it. I think they do it on purpose."

"I think so too," Annie says. "I think it started out as a few mistakes but now they do it because it's become a thing."

The kitten hopped up on the couch and Finnick got distracted and picked it up. "Poor little unnamed kitten," he coos. "Poor poor little kitten. So young, so nameless."

"Name him then," Nat said.

"Poseidon," he announces.

"That's such a big name for such a small cat," Nat says, laughing.

"We can call him Posy or Sy," Annie says, kind of liking the name.

"Ring around the Posy," Finnick sang. "A pocket full of…" He trailed off and put Poseidon down.

"I like it," Annie says, laughing.

"It feels weird hanging out here," Gale says.

"God forbid you leave the apartment," Madge says sassily.

Everyone came back today and they decided to hang out at Finnick and Annie's apartment since Finnick was still recovering from his wisdom teeth surgery. Madge and Gale were being cordial, but they still hadn't had a talk about where they stood, and they were being kind of cold to each other.

"I want one," Peeta says, scooping up Poseidon.

"I hate cats," Katniss says, eying the small ball of fluff. Peeta lets him go and he curls up on Katniss's lap.

"He likes you, though," Annie says, laughing.

Annie opens her laptop and her FaceTime starts going off. "It's Johanna!" she announces excitedly. She puts the laptop on the coffee table and they all crowd on the couch and in front of the table so they can see her.

"Hey, Losers," she greets.

"What time is it there?" Peeta asks.

"Time to get a watch," Johanna jokes. She laughs. "It's noon."

"We're in separate days," Finnick says, still kind of hopped up on pain medication.

"How was the wisdom teeth surgery?" she asks.

"Horrible," he answers. "I have big gaps in the back of my mouth and I hate it."

"I heard you almost killed yourself by eating peanut butter," she says. "Nice job, Idiot."

"How are you hearing all of this?" Annie asks, curiously.

"Katniss sends me updates via WhatsApp. I call her my Idiot Informant."

They hear a muffled voice in the room and Jena comes into the frame. "Hey, Guys," she chirps. Jena is from England, grew up in Australia, and went to college in the United States. Her accent is a strange mixture of the three.

"Hey, Jena," they all greet.

"How's Australia?" Madge asks them.

"Lots of hot men," Johanna jokes. "You should come down here since you're newly single and all." Madge blushes. "Cut the shit you two and get back together." They didn't say anything and Johanna turned her attention to Finnick and Annie. "I heard you finally got together." They nodded. "Thank God." She looks at them. "I can't believe I'm looking at a room of people where the couple with the longest relationship is technically Mellark and Everdeen."

"Why technically?" Annie asks.

"Because Gale and Madge are still a couple in my brain," she says, simply.

Her voice was pretty loud, so Poseidon woke up and climbed onto the coffee table. He started hitting the screen with his paw and Annie laughed and lifted him off of the table.

"You got a kitten?" Jena coos. "Jo, we should get a kitten."

"We're not getting a kitten."

"Please?" she begs.

"No," Johanna says, not budging. "I'm going to go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye, Jo. Bye, Jena," they all chorus before hanging up.

"It was good to hear from them," Annie says.

"I can't believe you've told her everything that's going on," Madge whined, glaring at Katniss.

Katniss shrugs. "I have to keep her updated."

"I don't want to go back to school." Madge groans.

"At least we're done with Psych," Annie points out.

"Hallelujah."

"I graduate in a semester," Finnick says. He had been very quiet for most of the night, partially because the meds he was taking made him so loopy. He either barely said anything or never shut up. There was no in between. "Speaking of," he says, "Northeastern is having a formal."

"Yeah," Katniss says. "It's all everyone can talk about. It's not until February though."

"That's fun," Annie says.

"I don't do formals. No thanks."

"I love to have a girlfriend who's so into romance," Peeta jokes.

"If you want romance, date Madge."

"Why does everyone want me to date all of a sudden? Maybe I just want to be single and mingle for a little while," she said, hoping it wasn't obvious that she was lying. Breaking up with Gale was a mistake, but she also was too stubborn to forgive him right away.

"It's not natural for you to be single," Annie says.

"I have to use the bathroom," she says, wanting to avoid the subject. "It felt weird to talk about being single, but it felt especially weird because Gale was in the room.

When she leaves, Peeta turns to Gale. "So are you going to propose?"

He shrugs. "I'm afraid she's going to say no, so I'm just going to leave it right now."

"She's not going to say no," Katniss assures him. "You just were really bad at keeping secrets, so you need to do it before she finds someone else."

"Maybe on Valentine's Day," he says. "She would like that."

Madge comes back in the room and they fall silent. "Maybe I should get that Tinder thing people talk about."

"No," Finnick says. "It's horrible. Don't get it. Ever."

"You have one?" Annie asks.

"I did. Before I met you. Most people just use it for sex."

"Maybe that's what I need. Some good old casual sex. No strings attached."

"I'm going to go," Gale says, getting up. "I'll see you guys." He leaves and Peeta gets up. "Maybe we should all go."

"I'm going to stay," Madge says.

"You can crash here if you want," Annie offers. "I don't use my room anyway. Finnick and I were thinking of renting it out to someone else."

"Maybe I'll take it," Madge says.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Annie says quietly as she gets into bed with Finnick. "I miss them being together."

"They'll be fine," he assures her. "He just needs to propose."

"Promise me we'll never get like that," she says. "If we break up I wanna stay friends."

"I wasn't planning on ever breaking up with you," he says, smiling.

She kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answers. Poseidon climbs over them and lays by their heads and they both burst out laughing.

"He's jealous," Annie says. He lets out a little meow and Annie pets him. "He was the best Christmas present ever."

"Next year I'm not getting you a present. I'm just going to get myself with a strategically placed bow."

"Oh, shush," she says, laughing. She kisses him on the forehead and he smiles.

"Don't worry. I have to keep my record up for extremely kick ass presents."

"My mom wasn't really a kick ass present."

"That one doesn't count," he says. "That was a mistake. It could have went way worse than it did though."

She nodded. "It was the thought that counts anyway."

She gets up and turns out the light. Before moving in with Finnick she had barely ever shared a bed with anyone and now she can't even sleep alone for too long. She snuggles up against him making sure she doesn't crush Poseidon in the process.

"You know what, Annie Pie?" he asks after a long pause.

"What, Phil Nick?"

"I'm glad you're my roommate and my girlfriend."

"I am too."


	22. Thou Shalt Not Stress the Small Things

"Are you excited to be single for Valentine's Day?" Annie asks Madge as they walk to their first class together. Madge turns to her and glares. "Sorry," Annie mumbles. "You guys are being stubborn." Gale and Madge were still dancing around the subject of getting back together. The switched rooms back so now Gale and Peeta are back to being roommates and Katniss and Madge are together again. They've all been bugging Gale to propose, but he's too afraid Madge is going to say no to actually do it.

"I think I'll get Katniss to set me up with someone."

Annie laughs. "I feel like Katniss is hardly the person you want to be setting you up with someone."

Madge shrugs. "She goes to Northeastern. There are a lot of cute boys there. She said she would find someone for me and if I like him I can also go to the formal with him."

"I didn't know you were going to go to the formal."

"Well, obviously only if she sets me up with someone because if not I have no one from Northeastern to go with."

Annie nods. She was going to go with Finnick and Peeta with Katniss, but Gale and Madge couldn't go unless they had someone to go with. Annie looks over at Madge and can see that she's visibly upset. Madge is the kind of person who has been taught to always look presentable in public and always hide her feelings, but since they've been friends for so long, Annie's gotten very good at seeing through her facade. Annie hugged her. "It's all going to work out. Don't worry."

Finnick opens his laptop and checks the time. Annie won't be home for a few hours. He double clicks on the FaceTime icon and hopes she'll answer. "Do you realize what time it is, Odair?"

Finnick grimaces. "Sorry. I forget about time zones sometimes."

"Clearly," Johanna growls, getting up out of bed. There's some moving around and the screen is a blur, then the picture is stable again and she's on the couch in her living room. "I wasn't really asleep anyway," she says. Her voice is softer this time. Finnick's only ever really heard her use that voice with him and Jena. That's how you know that Johanna really cares about someone.

"How's Australia?" he asks in a clearly terrible Australian accent.

"You better not visit. You'll offend them," she says, laughing. She looks younger when she's laughing, like the human embodiment of the softer voice she uses. "It's good. I'm still getting used to a lot of it. Jena was used to it right away. She fits right in. But I'm a regular fish out of water. They pick on my accent a lot. They should hear a Boston accent. Then they'd really laugh."

"Maybe I'll visit when I graduate," he says. "Maybe I'll move down there and work at an aquarium or something and annoy the shit out of you every day."

She laughs, this time harder and sarcastic. "I would kill to see that." She looked down, then when she looked up he could tell she was more serious. "What _are_ your plans after graduation? You've only got a few more months you know."

He groans. "I know. You sound like my advisor right now." He ran his hand through his hair. "I've applied to a few aquariums. Mainly in the area. Coach is still pushing th olympics but we all know that's not happening." He looks down. "There's one really great aquarium all the way back in California and I've been thinking about applying…" He trails off and says nothing more.

"What's stopping you?" Johanna was never one for subtlety. She always kept the conversation moving exactly where you wanted it to go.

"Well, first of all, it's California. There are so many bad memories. I can't help but think that if I go back there I'm just going to remember all the crap that happened to me when I was a kid, and-"

She cuts him off. "It's understandable, but it's also worth applying to. You don't have to say yes if you get it, but it is another option." He nods. "What else?" she asks, sensing he still has more to get off his chest.

"Annie."

She nods. "Yeah, you can't exactly uproot her life like I did with Jena."

He nods. "I've never been in a committed relationship before, Jo. I don't know what to do. I don't know if she expects me to stay or if she expects me to go or if she's going to be angry…"

She cuts him off before he keeps rambling. Finnick has the tendency to ramble on and completely lose track of what he's saying when he's upset. "If she really loves you, she's going to support whatever you want to do. She might be upset if you decide to move away, but she's going to respect your decision because she loves you and knows that what you choose is the right decision for your future. Plus, if you do move out to California it's probably only a matter of time before she follows you out there. Emerson has an LA program that a lot of seniors do. If you go to California I could see her signing up for the LA program faster than the energizer bunny on steroids."

"Strange choice of metaphor."

"I'm not a fucking writing major, Odair. That's for emotional weirdos."

"I'd argue that you're an emotional weirdo when you want to be."

She rolls her eyes. "Why do I even deal with you?"

He grins and picks up Poseidon from the ground. "Because you love me and we have a kitten."

She rolls her eyes again but this time it seems more loving. "What else do you need to talk about, you dork?"

He sighs. "I was thinking about trying to track down my mom."

The silence between them hangs in the air for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Finnick almost goes to check if he lost connection but Johanna speaks before he has the chance to. "Your foster mom or your birth mom?"

"Birth mom," he says, checking the time again. He doesn't want Annie to walk in on this conversation. He doesn't like keeping it from her, but he also doesn't want to worry her, especially if he doesn't end up tracking her down after all. He supposes it's a cliche with almost all foster kids. They know their parents are out there somewhere, so in an attempt to gain closure or maybe even start a new relationship, they seek out their birth parents.

"Done any research yet?" He shook his head. "It's up to you, Finnick." Johanna only ever calls him Finnick when she's worried or knows he's upset. It's usually "Odair" or some other nickname. The only time she ever called him Finn was at a party their sophomore year when he got pushed through a banister and he dislocated his shoulder and she had to hold his hand as he sobbed and puked in an ambulance. "I don't think it would be the worst idea. Just be careful okay?"

"How are you doing?" he asked after a long pause.

"Good."

"How's it working with your girlfriend?"

Johanna grins. "She looks good in her uniform."

Finnick groans. "What did you two do for Valentine's Day?" he asks, taking in account the time difference. It's already February 15th there.

She shrugs. "Jena wanted to go on some sappy-as-hell boat ride and dinner thing, but we were both too tired after work so we ended up sitting on the couch with no pants on watching reruns of M*A*S*H and stuffing our faces with leftover Chinese takeout."

"Aren't you the hopeless romantic?" Finnick jokes.

"Well, if you're such a fucking Cupid then what do you have planned for you and the Mrs?"

He blushes. "I'm actually not sure."

Johanna laughs. "That's rich! You're picking on me and you have nothing planned!"

"I've never been in a committed relationship before and it's even worse on Valentine's Day."

"Honestly, Annie probably doesn't care. That girl is so in love with you that you could probably make her burnt toast and she would love it." She pauses. "I'd say make dinner plans, but it's Valentine's Day so everything is going to be crowded and overbooked." She thinks some more. "You could make her dinner, but Lord knows you don't cook. You'll probably burn the house down in the process."

"I can kind of cook," he argues.

She laughs. "Have fun, Romeo. I'm going back to bed."

"Bye, Jo. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she says before hanging up.

Gale lays on his bed turning the ring box in his hands. Peeta wants him to propose tonight, which Gale knows in theory would be a great plan, but they're not together anymore and she seems so thrilled to be single lately. They haven't dated anyone else since starting college, maybe they need to date other people for now before they get back together.

There's a knock on his door and Gale tosses the ring box in his desk drawer. "Come in!" he says, turning so he's on his stomach. Madge walks in, and Gale has to do a double take. She's wearing a tight red dress that has two small triangular slits on each side. Her blonde hair is curled and falls on her shoulders, covering the thin straps of the dress. She's wearing darker makeup than usual, so that her blue eyes pop. "Wow," he says. "You look… fantastic."

"Thanks," she says, turning the same shade as her dress. "I think I left a pair of earrings in here. She walks over to his desk and opens the top drawer and before he's able to stop her she's picking up the ring box and opening it. "What's this?"

 _Fuck,_ Gale thinks in his head. He sits there, not knowing what to do. He was never good at thinking on his feet. He sat up and looked at her. "Before we broke up," he starts, as she stares at the ring with wide eyes. "Well, you see, you thought I was cheating, but I was really just waiting for the perfect moment to propose."

She walks over to him and bends down, kissing him for the first time in months. "I missed you," she whispers.

He takes the box from her hands and slips the ring on her finger. The diamond wasn't the biggest, and he knew Madge's parents would probably make a ton of comments about it, but Madge was never like them. She probably wouldn't care if he proposed with a ring pop. "Madge Undersee," he says, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He smiles when he sees they're already filling with tears, and he can feel tears prick the edges of his own eyes. He takes her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

She nods and kisses him. "I will marry you."

Finnick is stressing out, pacing back and forth in the apartment trying to figure out what to do for Valentine's Day. He doesn't have anything planned and he's afraid she's going to be be expecting something big. _What if she hates me because of this? Maybe she deserves better. She deserves someone who will plan and buy her flowers and cook her dinner and…_ His phone starts ringing and he sees it's Annie. He picks it up, trying to ac t as calm as possible. "Hey, Annie. What's up?"

"Hey, I don't know if you had any Valentine's plans…"

 _She knows._

"But I was wondering…"

 _Oh, God. She's mad. She must hate me. I'm going to be broken up with on Valentine's Day._

"If we could go out with the gang tonight?"

Finnick could feel his entire body relax. "Yeah, sure. I didn't have anything huge planned. Are you sure this is how you want to spend your Valentine's Day?"

"Of course," she says. "I mean I know you probably wanted to spend it alone but we're all going out to a nice dinner because Gale and Madge got engaged and-"

Finnick cuts her off. "They got _engaged?"_

"Yeah. I'm on the T right now. I'll be back in a few minutes so we can ready. Wear something nice. Take a shower. I know you tend to not shower after practice."

"Well, I was actually planning for you to join me in that shower," he jokes, feeling much more relaxed now that he can spend the day with his girlfriend and his friends without any pressure of making it all go perfect.

Annie groans and it makes Finnick smile. He can imagine the exact face she's making. It's the face where her eyebrows scrunch together and she wrinkles up her nose like a little bunny and closes her eyes shut. "I'll see you soon."

They make it to the restaurant they were supposed to meet the rest of the gang at. Annie takes his hand. "Sorry if I ruined any of your plans."

He laughs. "Annie, I had nothing planned. I was actually freaking out because I had no plans and I was afraid you were going to be upset with me.

She looks up at him. "Finn, I love you. I don't need some fancy date to have enjoy your company." She looks at him. "Thou shalt not stress the small things."

"Are we still on that?" he asks.

"You started it," she says happily.

 _Thanks, Jo,_ he says mentally as they walk into the restaurant. Their friends are all sitting down at a big table in the back. It's then that Finnick realizes they're all paired off: Katniss Peeta, Gale and Madge, he and Annie. Gale and Madge are sitting at the head of the table, Madge in a nice red dress with her hair curled, and Gale in a back suit and green tie with his hair slicked back.

Finnick walks over to the two empty chairs opposite Katniss and Peeta and pulls one out for Annie. "After you, M'lady," Finnick says, grinning at her. Annie looks up at him and pecks him quickly on the lips.

"Sorry if we ruined any Valentine's Day plans," Madge apologizes, snuggling up to Gale. She's never felt this happy; so happy that she's practically bubbling over with excitement.

"Katniss and I just went and played Laser Tag," Peeta says shrugging and taking a sip of water.

"I creamed him for the record," she says looking over at him and smiling.

"How was your first Valentine's Day together?" Gale asks, looking over at Finnick and Annie expectantly.

Annie blushes. "We actually didn't spend much time together. I had my internship and he had swim practice and now we're here."

"You guys!" Madge says. "You should go spend some alone time together!" She pauses to look at Annie and wink.

"We're fine," Finnick insists.

"Yeah, really," Annie says, taking his hand. "We're just glad we can spend it all with you."

All three couples spent the night together with no drama for the first time in months, and none of them could have been happier.


	23. Thou Shalt Not Ever Leave Me

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Annie asks Madge, who was helping her with her make up for the formal.

Madge shakes her head. "Gale and I have the apartment to ourselves, so we're going to switch our rooms back and then put our beds to use," she says, winking. "Not that we could come anyway. Neither of us go to Northeastern."

Annie laughs and pulls her dress on. It's a long light green dress that she wore to her cousin's Sweet Sixteen three years ago. "I feel like a proud mother," Madge says, putting her hand over her mouth. "You look so pretty."

Annie laughs again. "Thanks for your help."

"What are best friends for?" She picks up her make up bag. "I'm going to see if Katniss needs any help." Peeta and Finnick were getting ready over at her and Finnick's apartment, because they wanted seeing each other to be a surprise. Plus, Finnick and Peeta barely ever hang out, so they thought it would be a good opportunity for bonding time.

"Want a beer?" Finnick asks Peeta, going over to the fridge. He looks at his phone. They don't have to meet the girls for another hour, so they still have time.

"No thanks," Peeta says.

"Water, anything?" Peeta shakes his head. Finnick grabs a water bottle for himself, opting to stay sober for the night. He sits down in the arm chair adjacent to where Peeta was sitting on the couch. "How do you like school?"

"It's good," he says. "Stressful sometimes because it's an art school so it's so competitive."

He nods. "Yeah, I pick on Annie for being a writing major, but I give you creative types credit. I can barely draw a stick figure."

Peeta pauses for a while, then speaks. "Do you really love Annie?"

Finnick looks at him like he has three heads. He and Peeta don't hang out often, and he''s always very quiet anyways. "What kind of question is that?"

There's a long silence and the only sound in the room is the sound of Finnick cracking open the top of his water bottle. "Annie's my friend and she really likes you. That's all."

"Well, yeah. But I really like her too," he says, starting to get a little defensive. _Does he not trust me or something?_

"I just know of your reputation with girls in the past and I want to make sure you don't hurt Annie."

Finnick narrows his eyes and bites his tongue to keep from saying something he'll regret. "Don't worry about me, Peeta. Just worry about yourself."

"I-I know," Peeta stutters. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just looking out for Annie and I was curious of her intentions."

"I'm in love with her and that's all you need to know." Peeta's eyes widen as if he didn't expect Finnick to say he was in love with her. Finnick knows he has a certain reputation, but he's looking to change that, especially since he feels very different about Annie than any of the other girls he's ever been with. He pauses, looking to change the subject. "How are you and Katniss doing?"

He instantly blushes at the sound of her name and Finnick makes a mental note to go easy on the kid. He probably didn't mean any harm by his question. "We're good. I'm really happy we've been dating this long. It's been almost a year this time."

Finnick laughs. "Yeah, she can be tough. But she seems to really like you. You two are really good for each other."

"You and Annie are too," he says. "I didn't mean to offend you by the question. I just worry about her sometimes. I know you don't really have bad intentions."

He nods. "Don't worry about it."

Peeta pauses for a second. "You're close to Katniss."

Finnick nods. "Yeah, pretty close. Why?"

"I was thinking of proposing," he says kind of quietly. "But I don't know if we've been dating long enough and I really don't want to freak her out."

Finnick looks at him. He wasn't expecting Peeta to ask him for advice and he definitely wasn't expecting him to ask for advice about proposing.

He looks at him and sighs. "I'm going to be honest with you," he says. "She's Katniss, so she's stubborn and she has her whole life planned out whether or not that includes you. So I feel like you two should graduate first. You haven't been dating that long and you don't have the best track record and I feel like it's likely you'll get a no."

Peeta nods. "You really think so?"

Finnick nods. "Probably not the best idea right now. You haven't been dating for too long, and if you propose you'll probably freak her out. Plus, you'll steal the spotlight away from Madge's proposal and wedding and I highly doubt you want that."

Peeta nods again. "Yeah. The Undersee family doesn't exactly excel in sharing."

"I think that's the one thing that family doesn't excel in." Finnick looks at the clock. "We should probably start getting ready. We don't want to meet them late."

"I can't believe we're using the T as transportation to the formal," Annie says, laughing.

"Nat didn't want to drive us," Finnick explains, "And he's the only one I know with a car."

"We went to our prom in the back of my friend's pick up truck," Peeta says. "It was kind of fun."

"I didn't go to my prom," Katniss says. She's wearing a black dress that she brought to college in case she ever needed something fancy. It's short and she barely ever wears it, but pairing it with fishnet stockings and her combat boots make it somewhat bearable. She doesn't normally like wearing dresses, but at least her hair is in its normal braid and she has her boots to make her feel more comfortable. She looks over at Peeta who is wearing a gray suit with a light blue dress shirt which makes his eyes stand out more than usual. She grabs onto his hand and can feel herself instantly relax. She never really felt comfortable in relationships, but being with Peeta makes her feel safe and she can actual feel herself falling for him.

"Me neither," Finnick says.

"Aw, so this going to be like your prom!" Annie says, excitedly, kissing Finnick. The T makes a sudden stop and Finnick and Annie lunge backwards suddenly. Finnick keeps a grip around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"I got you," he reassures her, kissing her on the forehead.

The voiceover on the T announced their stop and they walked to the gym where the formal was to be held. Peeta and Katniss were arguing over a secret level in a video game and Finnick looks over at them and laughs. "Who knew those two would be perfect for each other?"

Annie looks over at them. "They're polar opposites."

"I think they're worse than us," Finnick admits.

"I don't know about that," Annie laughs as they walk into the gym. The lights are dimmed and the entire thing is decorated with stars and blue streamers.

"Starry night. So original," Katniss says drily. "Like every single high school across the country hasn't used that as their prom theme."

"How would you know?" Peeta jokes. "You didn't even go to yours."

Katniss shrugs. "I just know that a lot of people use that as their theme."

Finnick shakes his head at the couple. He doesn't understand how two people can disagree on just about anything and manage to date as long as those two have. Finnick takes Annie's hand and leads her to the dance floor. "Want to dance?"

"I'm not a very good dancer."

"Nonsense. You said you went to your prom right?"

She nods. "I went with a group of my friends and I barely danced. I mainly went to make my mom happy."

"You didn't have a date?"

She shook her head. "I didn't date anyone in high school remember?"

"Well, neither did I but that didn't stop like fifteen girls from asking me to prom."

" _Fifteen?_ " she asks, barely able to believe it.

"Well, yeah. But when I was younger I was also asked by a lot of seniors to their proms. I was also asked to a bunch of proms outside of our high school. I think I was asked to about thirty proms, and I said no to all of them. I didn't want to play favorites, and high school dances weren't really my scene. I unfortunately spent a lot of high school getting high in the parking lot and fucking girls under the bleachers."

"Do people actually have sex under the bleachers? I thought that was a myth."

"More making out than sex, because sex under there is very awkward. I did it once and I felt dirty for the whole week afterwards." She nods. Sometimes she forgets how much experience Finnick has had. She feels like she's on a whole different level than him. Sometimes she wonders if she's going to be enough for him because she's barely ever dated anyone. "Whatcha thinkin' about, Annie Pie?" he asks, putting his hands around her waist once they get to the dance floor.

"Nothing," she lies, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know, I can tell when you're lying," he says.

"Don't worry about it, Finn. Let's just have a good time tonight, alright?"

"I can't have a good time until I know you're having a good time." He glances over at Katniss and Peeta who are sitting at a table eating some of the food provided. Peeta takes something off his plate and smears it onto Katniss's face and she glares at him but then kisses him. He never realized how cute they actually were together. "Are you sick? Are you anxious? We can go home."

She sighs. She knows Finnick won't let up until she tells him what's going on. "I just felt a little weird when you started talking about all those girls you've been with." She looks down and her voice gets quieter. "I feel like I'm not going to be as good as them."

"Of course not," he says, and Annie's spirits immediately drop. She didn't expect such a blunt answer. "You'll be better." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Listen, Annie. I'm not proud of a lot of the things I've done in the past. I did a lot of bad things to my body because I thought it would make me likable. I didn't like myself and so I tried to fit in whatever way I could. I've never felt like anyone's ever truly loved me. But then you came along and I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before and I'm pretty confident that you feel the same way and I no longer feel like I have to do horrible things to my body to fit in."

She nods and puts her head against his chest as they continue to dance. "I love you, Finn. You know that."

He nods. "I do. That's why I feel safe with you."

Two girls come up to Finnick. "Wow, Finnick. I'm surprised you of all people would come to one of these," says the first girl, a short girl with dark skin, beautiful black hair. She's wearing a sparkling white dress and she looks beautiful.

"Who's your date?" says the second girl, a tall blonde with fake tan skin and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a tight blue dress that comes just under her butt. If she were to bend down Annie could imagine they would see everything."

Finnick tightens his grip on Annie's hand to reassure her that she's the one he's with. "This is my girlfriend, Annie."

"Hi, Annie," the first girl greets. The two girls continue chatting with Finnick and Annie suddenly finds her head spinning and she thinks that if she tried to speak she would surely vomit. Though Finnick seems deep in conversation, he notices Annie's change in demeanor almost immediately.

"Excuse us," Finnick says, taking her hand. He leads her outside and just holds both her hands. He speaks in a quiet voice and tells her everything will be okay, until he finally sees light come back into her eyes, as if someone had turned her back on after putting her on power saving mode.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I don't know what happened."

"Don't apologize. You don't have to worry about those other girls because I didn't care about them like I care about you. None of those girls matter to me. You're the only one who matters."

Peeta and Katniss must have noticed them walk out, because they see them walking out of the building. Finnick and Annie walk over to Peeta and Katniss. "This is pretty lame," Katniss says.

Finnick nods. "Want to go home?"

"We'd have to text Gale and Madge first. We wouldn't want to walk in on any post-engagement festivities," Peeta says, laughing.

"I'm hungry," Finnick announces. "Why don't you text them to see if it's safe and we'll go to the diner and by the time we're done eating it will be safe to go home."

"Sounds like a plan," Annie says, looking up at Finnick. Sometimes it's hard for her to grasp that she's dating anyone, let alone Finnick Odair, one of the most beautiful men she's ever seen. Finnick catches her staring and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Never going to one of these again," Katniss says as they all walk to the t stop.

"Sometimes I don't know how you guys have been dating for almost a year," Finnick points out. "You couldn't be more different."

"Well you guys aren't exactly two peas in a pod either," Katniss points out. "Different is good. You don't want to be so similar that you're practically dating yourself."

"Why not? I would love to date myself," Finnick jokes.

Annie punches him lightly on the arm as their food comes. Annie ordered a milkshake and a grilled cheese and when the waitress puts the milkshake on the table, Annie sticks her finger in the whipped cream and smears it on his lips.

"Well, now you have to help me get his off," he grins, kissing her.

She groans but laughs as he sticks his finger into the whipped cream on top of her milkshake.

"This was a good night," Annie declares.

Annie gets into the shower when they get home and then changes into her pajamas. She dried her hair with a towel and puts on one of Finnick's sweatshirts. He's laying in their bed when she gets in the room and she crawls on top of him and kisses him. "To what do I owe this mood?" he asks, kissing her forehead.

"Guess the formal put me in a mood," she says, laughing and kissing down his bare chest. She comes back up and lays her head on his chest, just listening to his heart beat."

"We don't have to do this you know," he says, running his hands through her hair.

"I want to," she whispers, kissing his cheek. "If you want to of course."

He smiles and pulls her back on top of him, kissing her. "Thou shalt not ever leave me," he jokes, but they both know that deep down he really means it.


	24. Thou Shalt Be Careful

Annie wakes up the next morning and smiles instantly. Finnick is curled up facing her and Poseidon, who must have found his way onto their bed after they fell asleep, is curled against his chest. Annie takes her phone off of her nightstand and snaps a picture. She doesn't post a lot on Facebook, but she instantly posts it to Facebook with the caption, "My two favorite boys."

She gets up, hoping to be quiet enough so that she won't disturb them and then immediately texts Madge. _You up? I want to come over. I have a lot to tell you._ She starts to get ready, pulling on a purple sweater and black leggings as she waits for a response.

 _You okay? Nice Facebook post by the way (;_

 _I'm perfect. Just want to talk to my best friend._

 _Now. I'm intrigued. I'll have the door open._

Annie leaves a note for Finnick and then heads over to the gang's apartment. She stuffs her hands into her pockets as she walks over. Even though it's March, the Boston weather is still pretty chilly, and being a true Floridian from heart, the cold still gets to her a lot of the time.

She opens the door to their apartment where they're all waiting for her in the living room. Annie groans. "I didn't want a whole group meeting."

"Why? What could you be so excited to tell me that you wouldn't want to tell everyone else?" Annie just looks down and can feel her face turn hot. "Oh. My. God," Madge says as it clicks. "Annie, no fucking way." Annie just sits down and says nothing. The whole group starts grinning and Madge is smiling from ear to ear. "How was it? Was he-"

"I'm not staying here for this," Gale says, getting up.

"Where is he? Is he still sleeping?" Madge asks, not even skipping a beat and getting right back on topic. Annie nods. "Guess you tired him out, eh?" Annie groans. Madge smiles at something on her phone. She shows Annie the picture that Annie took of Finnick and Poseidon this morning. "So was this afterward? Is this Finnick Odair in his after-sex glow?"

Annie groans again. "Madge, can we not? I came here to tell you because you're my best friend, but do we have discuss every single detail?"

"Oh, come on, Ann. I don't really get to talk about this with any of my other friends," she says. At this point, it's only Madge, Katniss and Annie in the room, Peeta having left somewhere in the middle of the conversation.

"Why don't you talk about this with Katniss?"

"Because she's Katniss."

"I'm in the room," Katniss grumbles, her nose buried in some sort of textbook. She looks too busy and comfortable to get off the couch or she probably would have already.

"Plus, she's a virgin," Madge continues.

"You're a virgin?" Annie asks. This is the first time she's heard of this. She just assumed all her friends have had sex. Katniss and Peeta never talked about their sex lives much. Come to think of it, none of them did, there's just an assumption that if someone has been in a committed relationship long enough, that they've probably had sex already.

"You're surprised?" Katniss asks.

Annie shrugs. "You and Peeta have been dating for a while, so I just figured."

"I don't believe that a romantic relationship has to be defined by sex. We like each other and that's really it."

"I've been trying to tell Katniss she might be asexual, but she's not buying it," Madge informs Annie.

"I don't see the point in labelling things. I am what I am."

Madge just shrugs. "Even if Katniss wasn't a virgin, I doubt she would talk to me about sex."

"Well, I'm not going to either," Annie says.

"But you had sex with Finnick Odair. That's crazy to me."

Annie shrugs. "I don't see why you have to boil him down to his reputation. We love each other and we did something and that's that."

Madge nods. "You're right. I'm sorry." She pauses. "Is he coming home with you for spring break next week?"

Annie shrugs again. "I actually haven't asked him. I'll ask him later."

"It's going to be a big week for all of us. Katniss is meeting the Mellarks and I'm bringing Gale home and telling my parents we're engaged."

"Really? Aren't you nervous?"

"Terrified. But at the same time, I'm twenty-two years old. What can they do about it? I love him and he loves me and if they don't like that then that's not really going to stop me from marrying him anyway."

Annie nods. "I wish you luck anyway."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." Madge runs a hand through her hair. "Plus, I'm kind of hoping they'll help pay for the wedding, so while I'd love to be all firm and say I don't need their support, I would appreciate their money."

Annie laughs. "Yes, because that's all parents are good for," she says sarcastically. "Paying for the wedding between their daughter and the man they don't approve of."

"That's what I'm saying."

Finnick wakes up and stretches, petting the small kitten near his chest. Once he realizes Annie isn't in the apartment, he grabs his phone and calls a number he hasn't called in years. He realizes because of time differences it will probably be pretty early there, but he'll probably be up regardless. He picks up after the second ring. "Finn? You didn't dial the wrong number did you?"

"No, Dad. I'm sorry I don't call it's just-"

"I know. It's just good to hear your voice. How have you been?"

"Good. I have a girlfriend now. I'm graduating in a month."

"Wow," he says after a pause. "We'll have to come... If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, Dad. But I also had a question to ask you."

"Do you and..." he trails off, not sure if he really wants to call his foster mother "Mom" after all she's done to him. "Mom have any information on my birth Mother?"

"What kind of information?"

"Name. Maybe where she's lived last. I want to find her, Dad. I'm coming back to California for spring break and I'd like to find her."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"It was really good talking to you, Son."

There's a weird feeling in his chest when his foster dad calls him "Son" but he doesn't say anything. "You too."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Annie asks again.

"I'm sure," Finnick answers. "Plus, we're at the airport and I have a plane ticket to California."

She takes his hand. "Are you sure you're going to be okay going back there? Staying with your foster parents and everything?"

He nods. "Ann, I'm twenty-three years old. I need to have a relationship with the people who raised me." He feels horrible lying to her. He is going to stay with his foster parents, but he hasn't told her that he's hoping to find his birth mother and start a relationship with her.

"And you're sure Nat is going to be able to take care of Poseidon?"

Finnick nods again. "Contrary to popular belief, he is a capable adult. He'll be fine. Plus he loves that kitten. I'm more afraid he's going to kidnap him and take him home."

Annie laughs as their cab pulls up to her terminal. "I'll see you soon," she says, kissing him. "Thou Shalt Be Careful," she jokes.

"Aren't you getting tired of that?"

"A little," she admits. "But I love you so it's worth it."

"Mike and Cecily and Devon are coming over for dinner tonight," Laura says. "They might stay over. Devon can stay in the guest room and Cecily can sleep on the air mattress in your room. I hope that's okay."

Annie takes a deep breath. She loves her mom, but sometimes she's a lot to take. She's all about planning every step of the way and she hasn't stopped talking since Annie got into the car. "It's fine, Mom."

"What's wrong? Miss your boyfriend?"

"I'm worried about him going back home." Annie hasn't told her mom the full story of Finnick's foster parents because it would be unfair to him if she did, but she has told her mom that they don't have the best relationship and he's hadn't been back home since high school.

"He's an adult, Annie. He should be okay."

"So are you ready for finals, Annie?" Mike asks her at dinner that night.

"I hope so," Annie says laughing.

"You excited for the summer?" he asks.

"Dad, stop asking her so many questions," Cecily butts in. "Of course she's not excited for the summer. She has to be away from her boyfriend." Annie learned that she was the only one of the three kids at the table in a relationship which was definitely weird to her. She was always used to being the single one, especially around people like Cecily and Devon who looked liked they could get boyfriends way more easily than her.

"Right," he says. "Phil, right?"

"It's Finnick," Devon corrects. That's the first thing he's said all night.

"Right," Mike says. "I'm sorry," he apologizes to Annie. "I'll get it one of these days." Annie likes Mike and his family. This is only the second time she's spending one on one time with them, but she definitely feels like she could see them being part of her family.

Annie's getting ready for bed when Devon knocks on her open door. "Hey," Annie says, inviting him in. "Cecily just went into the bathroom. She'll be out soon."

"She'll be out next year," he jokes. She takes forever in there. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Oh," Annie says, as he walks over and sits down on the bed. "What's up?"

"I've been coming to terms with it more since New Years." It takes a moment for her to realize what he's talking about, but then it clicks when she remembers how she found him in the bathroom with Madge's brother on New Year's Eve.

"Good," she says. "Have you told your dad?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think he's openly homophobic or anything but I think he has a specific vision for me. The handsome masculine football player who goes to a good college and dates girls and gives him beautiful capable grandkids." Annie nods. "I don't know how he's going to react to this."

Annie nods. "I don't have any personal experience with this, but only you can make decisions about this. Just tell him when you're ready and when you think the time is right." She pauses. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"I told Cecily last night."

"How'd she react?"

"She asked a lot of questions and it was uncomfortable but she meant well. We don't know a lot of gay people so I think she's just trying to deal with it." He looks at her. "How were you so causal about it?"

"I don't know. I know gay people and it's not that big of a deal for me. You're just telling me another fact about you that I didn't know before."

Cecily comes into the room and Devon gets up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Thanks, Annie."

"What was that about?" Cecily asks when he leaves. She puts her clothes in her bag and sits on the air mattress they set up.

"Just talking to me about stuff."

"The gay stuff?"

Annie nods. "He's just trying to come to terms with it."

Cecily nods and gets under the covers. "I think he's making a big deal out of it. He likes boys. So what?"

"It's a big deal to him."

"I guess." There's a long pause and Annie turns off her lamp light and gets under the covers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Um... I feel weird asking this because we don't know each other that well, but have you and Finnick had sex?"

Annie closes her eyes. That was definitely not what she was expecting Cecily to ask her. "Yeah. We have. Why?"

"I haven't had sex yet."

"Oh," Annie says, trying to hide her surprise. She's starting to realize how heavily she's relied on stereotypes when it comes to sex. She just figured someone as beautiful as Cecily would have had sex already.

"That's what they all say. How is it that someone as beautiful as her hasn't had sex yet?" She pauses. "I just haven't had many boyfriends and it's never felt right to me. I want to, but I'm not the kind of girl to just go and lose it as a party you know?"

"It doesn't matter when you lose your virginity, Cecily. I'm twenty-two and I just lost it last week. It'll happen when you're ready. You shouldn't let society tell you what to do with your body."

"You're really smart you know that?"

"I mean..."

"Don't argue with me. You are. Thanks. I'm glad you might be my sister. I've always wanted a sister."

"Thanks, Cecily. That means a lot. I'm glad you might be my sister too."

Finnick arrives at the house and takes a deep breath. He knocks and is almost considering walking away when the door opens. An old white man with graying brown hair and faded blue eyes opens the door. "Finn!" he exclaims, pulling him in for a hug. He never called him Finnick, as if he wanted to distance his foster son from the name his real mother had given him. It's bad enough he had to be called "Odair" like the father he never knew.

"Hey, Dad."

His foster dad, Allen, takes his suitcase and carries it into the house. "You can stay in the guest room. I don't want you to have to stay with all the kids. I told them you're coming. You don't know any of them, but they're excited to see you." He puts his bag by the door and goes into the kitchen. "You hungry? You've had a long flight. Did they feed you on that flight? Your mom is at the store right now but I could feed you. Dinner isn't for another few hours."

The house looks exactly as how he left it. There's an owl clock on the wall right as you walk in. When he was little he used to stare up the clock and wait for it to strike the hour. There's a dining room table that never had enough room, and their dinners often consisted of having to set up folding chairs at the breakfast bar in the kitchen so they could eat dinner in the same vicinity. He hears the shrieks of excited kids coming from somewhere else in the house and he just looks down. "I'm going to go out and get some air," he says to his dad.

He goes into the backyard which is a lot deader than it was when he was last there. Everything is a lot more dead in California since he was last there. There's a small broken down swing set in the corner of the yard; the kind with a slide and monkey bars on the top. He used to sit on top of the monkey bars when he was little and feel like he was king of the world.

He takes out his phone and looks at the time. It's seven o'clock in Florida, so Annie will still be awake. He calls her and prays she'll pick up. "Hey, Finn."

He breathes a sigh of a relief. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I just needed to hear your voice."

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm worried about you being back there."

"I gotta do this. I'll be okay."

"Alright," she says, but she doesn't sound convinced.

"I'll talk to you soon, Annie Pie. I miss you."

"Miss you too, Phil Nick," she answers giggling.

Finnick goes back into the house and sits down at the table with his dad. "Did you find any information about her?"

He nods. "Her name is Melanie Mackey. She doesn't go by Odair anymore." He pulls a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here's her address." He looks at him for a second. "But, Finn-"

"My name is Finnick."

He nods. "Are you sure you want to do this? What are you going to do if she wants nothing to do with you?"

"Then at least I know for myself."

The door opens and Finnick states straight down at the table, not wanting to come face to face with the woman he had been trying to forget for all those years. He digs his fingernails into his thigh, hoping the pain will be enough to distract him from the pain at hand.

He turns slowly to see a tall woman with tanned skin, long dark hair that hasn't begun to gray, and dark green eyes. She has to be at least fifty at this point but she barely looks forty.

"Finnick!" she says walking over to him and enveloping him in a big hug. He doesn't even bother to get up. "You've gotten so big! Look at you. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's school?"

"Good."

"Ready for graduation?"

"Yeah."

"And your dad tells me you have a girlfriend?"

"Annie."

"How is she?"

"Great."

His foster mom must not pick up on his short answers. She just picks up her grocery bags and goes into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go to the guest room and get settled?"

His foster dad offers to help him with his suitcase, but he takes it himself. He avoids all the kids and just goes into the guest room. As soon as he gets there, he sits on his bed and buries his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have come here."

"I don't think this is a good idea after all," Gale says. "Maybe I should just get on a train and go home."

"Nonsense," she says as she digs into her pocket to get the keys out for her apartment. It's strange that a family of four still lives in an apartment, but it is a quite large and expensive apartment seeing as her dad is a campaign manager and her mother is a wedding planner. They both have good jobs, and luckily Madge has never really had to want for money or possessions. She's not spoiled like most people would assume though. She recognizes she has nice things and has a lot more privileges than a lot of other people, but she's not rude or selfish about it. "You're already here. They know you're coming. She may not like you, but Mom was probably cooking all day in preparation. She lives for company." Madge takes his hand as she turns the key in the door.

"Great, the Princess is home," she hears Sebastian yell from the couch.

"Shut up, you idiot," she yells back at him.

"Hi, Honey," her mom says, coming out of the kitchen. Her long blonde hair is tied up in a perfect bun, and she's wearing an apron over her normal clothes. She hugs her, then pulls away. She looks at Gale and her entire demeanor changes. "Hello, Gale. How are you?"

Gale keeps his hand intertwined with Madge's positive it's the only thing that's keeping him sane. "I'm good, Mrs. Undersee. How are you?"

"Great," she says, her tone quite short with him. Her gaze trails to their bags by the door. "Now, Honey," she says, turning to Madge. "You know I hate clutter, please get your things into your room. I've set up the guest room for Gale to sleep in, though I wasn't sure how long he was staying. He does live so close, I figured he'd want to go home and see his family." Her mom picks up Gale's bag and starts to bring it towards the direction of the guest room.

Madge sighs, knowing this is her mom's subtle way of saying she doesn't want Gale in her home. "I want to spend the break with my fiancé, Mom," she says, regretting the words as soon as they come out of her mouth. Her mom stops immediately and puts down Gale's bag.

"Your _what?_ "

Madge is terrified at this point, but she knows there's no coming back from this. She lifts up her left hand and presents the ring. "Gale and I are engaged."

Sebastian gets up from his spot on the couch and walks over to where everyone is standing. "Now _this_ is the kind of stuff I want to hear."

"Sebastian, this doesn't concern you," Mrs. Undersee says, her lips pressed together in a thin line. Sebastian goes back to the couch, though he can still hear the conversation from where he sits anyway. Mrs. Undersee sits down at the dining room table and looks at her daughter. "How long?"

"Since Valentine's Day."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Madge fumbles over her words, trying to pick out a response, but she can't say anything. She supposes she could say she wanted to wait to tell her in person, but they both know that's not true. Mrs. Undersee gets up. "Can we talk in my room please?" She looks over at Sebastian who is watching their every move from his spot on the couch. "Sebastian, can you show Gale where he will be sleeping tonight?"

"Sure," Sebastian says, grinning. "Were you planning on dumping him into the Hudson?"

"Sebastian," she says in a tone that lets him know she's not to be messed with at that moment.

Madge follows her mother into her parent's bedroom. She wishes Gale was still with her, because even his presence calms her down. "I know I might give off the vibe that I don't like Gale-"

Madge doesn't even let her continue. "You don't approve of him and we both know it, Mother," she says, crossing her arms. "But I'm marrying him and I would like you to be at the wedding and to help me plan it, but if I have to marry the love of my life without you, then I will."

Mrs. Undersee looks down and when she looks back her facial expression has changed. "I just want you to be happy, Margaret." Madge sighs. Her mom usually refuses to call her by her nickname. "For a while I was just afraid you would get hurt. I was afraid that he didn't really love you. But he must."

She hugs her and Madge feels the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sweetie." She pulls away and there are tears in her mother's eyes. "And of course I'll plan your wedding."

Finnick knocks on the door, feeling like he's going to vomit. He didn't tell her he was coming. How could he? He only had an address, so he just had to show up on her doorstep. There's a long pause, and he's about to turn around and leave when he hears the door open. He turns around slowly to see a small woman with light brown curly hair and dark brown eyes standing in front of him.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Are you Melanie Mackey?" he asks, clutching onto the piece of paper with her address written on it.

"Yes, I am. What may I help you with?"

"My name is Finnick. I'm your son."


	25. Thou Shalt Not Keep Things From Me

"That's not possible," she says. "I have a daughter and a son and they're both in the…" She trails off and then looks at him again. "What's your last name?"

"Odair."

She looks down and sighs. "Come in." She shuts the door and invites him to sit on the couch. "I was very young and I couldn't take care of you and I'm sorry. I'm a different person now, but I never would have thought that you would come to find me."

He looks down. "I know. I'm sorry. I just-I wanted to see you."

"You look so much like us," she whispers, her eyes clouding with tears.

"Do you know anything about him?"

She shakes her head. "We dated briefly in high school right before I moved to a new town. I never saw him again."

"High school?"

She nods. "I was sixteen. I was young and scared and I had you and I gave you up and I'm sorry."

All of a sudden two kids come running down the stairs. One is a girl about ten years old. She has her blonde hair in a braid and she's wearing a bright blue dress. The other is a boy. He's younger at about seven or so and he has a huge gap in his smile where he lost his baby teeth. He looks like he could be Finnick's brother as the resemblance is pretty uncanny, and then Finnick has to remind himself that he is his brother. "Mommy, who is this?" the girl speaks up.

Finnick gets up. He can't stay here. What was he thinking coming here? She wasn't going to do anything for him. "I was just going," he says, looking at Melanie.

"He's… um…" Melanie fumbles to find an answer suitable to tell her children.

"A friend from work," he says, hoping it's a good enough answer. Melanie's gracious expression tells him it is.

"You look very young," the small boy pipes up. Finnick can't be here anymore. He needs to go.

"He is," Melanie explains to her son. "It's very impressive. Now why don't you two go upstairs while I show Mr. Odair out?" They nod and run back upstairs. "Why did you come here?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to see you."

She goes into a drawer and takes something out. She hands him a business card. "Take this if you need anything." She hugs him. "I'm so sorry. You deserved so much better."

"So how was break?" Annie asks as they all sit in her and Finnick's apartment after break. They all ordered Chinese food and were settling in to watch _Inside Out_ a movie they had all been wanting to see for a while and just never got around to watching.

"Well, Mrs. Undersee didn't kill me so that's a good sign," Gale says, looking at Madge and smiling.

"I think my parents want to give me up and adopt Katniss," Peeta says. "And we finally told them we are dating."

"How did that go?" Madge asks.

"Fine," Katniss says. "I also told my mom over the phone. She was a little worried at first that we're living together… And pretty pissed that we've been dating for so long and didn't tell her, but other than that she's happy. She's always had a soft spot for Peeta."

Finnick's been quiet this whole time, not wanting to tell anyone about his break. Luckily, they change the subject and just as they're about to start the movie, Finnick's phone rings. It's from a number he doesn't recognize. "I'll be right back," he says, as he goes into his room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Finnick Odair?"

"Speaking."

"This is Alice from Aquarium of the Pacific. You applied for a job with us?"

"Yes."

"Would you be able to come in for an interview?"

"I'm currently back in Boston for college until the beginning of May."

"Could you do a phone interview?"

"Yes, I could."

"Alright. Does next week on Monday at 1PM PST work?"

Finnick mentally changes the time and thinks for a second. "Yeah, that should work."

"Great, we'll be in touch."

"Great. Thank you!" He hangs up the phone and immediately feels horrible. How is he going to tell Annie about this? _You don't have to tell her until you actually get the job._

He goes back into the living room and sits next to Annie taking her hand as soon as he sits down. "Who was that?"

Finnick thinks for a second. "My dad. He was checking with me on the time of graduation. I think they're going to come." He looks down, feeling horrible about lying. _It's better this way. No need to worry her until you get the job._

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. They're my parents. I have to let them come to my graduation."

They start the movie and Finnick feels horrible for lying to Annie. _You've been doing that a lot lately._

Finnick's on his way to his last final of his college career when he gets a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Odair. This is Nathan from Aquarium of the Pacific. We spoke on the phone last week."

"Yes I remember. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Can't complain."

"I'm calling because we'd like to offer you a job." As soon as he says this, Finnick feels as if everything has stopped. All the people on the T seem to freeze and everything goes silent. When he was little he always dreamed of working at that aquarium. It's where he went on all his school trips and where he would often go whenever he was sad. He loved watching the fish and now he would be able to work there and care for the animals. But then he thinks of Annie. His girlfriend. His best friend. The girl he fell in love with. The girl who makes him feel safe and gets him better than anyone else he's ever known. The girl who saved him in more ways than he'd ever admit; in more ways than he'd probably know. The girl who made him laugh over the silliest things and the girl he opened up to more than anyone else. The girl who made him feel like a person again. She did so much for him and he did so much for her and it was hard for him to leave her. Jo was right when she said Annie could probably take a semester in LA and live with him there after graduation, but he would still be away from her. But how could he just gloss over this opportunity? "Are you still there?"

Finnick takes a deep breath. "Yes, I accept."

Finnick knocks on the door. He's not sure if anyone will be home or if it's even the best place to go, but it was the first place he could think of.

Peeta opens the door. "Hey, Finnick. What's up?"

"Are you the only one home?"

"Yeah. Why? Am I not good enough?" he jokes.

"No, that's not it. It's just... I know we don't talk much but I really need advice and I wasn't sure where else to go."

"Come in. I was just making tea. Want any?"

Finnick shakes his head. "No thanks." He wrinkles his nose when he sees Peeta doesn't put any sugar in his tea. He never trusted people who take their drinks without sugar.

Peeta sits down. "What's up?"

"I was applying for jobs and I applied to one in California and I got it and I accepted because I didn't really have time to think but I'm thinking about calling them back and telling them no."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean I have always wanted to work there, but I don't think I could leave Annie. There's an aquarium right here in Boston. I applied, I just have to wait to hear back. Also Annie doesn't even know I applied to this."

Peeta looks down. "You said yes. I feel like if you really didn't want to go you would have said no. It may be hard, but you guys will be fine. Go with your gut."

"She's going to be so upset with me."

"She's probably going to be the most mad that you just didn't tell her up front. She'll be sad to see you go, but she'll be happy for you. She graduates in a year and then I wouldn't be surprised if she follows you out there."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You guys really love each other. She's not going to just let that go."

Finnick nods. "Thanks, Peeta."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you came. I feel like we don't talk enough."

"Yeah," he says getting up. "Ever think more about the proposal dilemma?"

"Yeah. I talked to my mom about it too. I'm not going to do it yet. I'm going to wait until after graduation."

"Sounds like a plan."

Annie comes home one day to find Finnick sitting in their room in a pile of boxes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for graduation."

"Why are you going through your things? You're staying here." She sits down next to him on the ground. "Are you not telling me something?"

It's looking into her green eyes, the eyes he fell in love with, that he starts to cry. "I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry. I've been lying to you a lot lately. I went to California to find my birth mother and she has two kids and the son looks exactly like me and the daughter is adorable and she told me to keep in touch but I could tell that she doesn't really mean that. Then my parents are coming to my graduation and I can't stand being around my mother but I have to get used to it because I applied to work at an aquarium in California because it was my dream to work there as a little kid and I got it and I accepted so after graduate I'm moving back to California and staying with my parents until I can find an apartment." He bends over so he's looking at his feet and he's shaking because he's crying so hard. He feels Annie's hand on his shoulder and then she's hugging him. He looks up and she kisses him.

"So you're leaving after graduation?" He nods. "That's in two weeks." He nods again and she gets really quiet. She feels like her entire chest is going to cave in and she just hugs him, pulling him as close as she can to her. "I just wish you had told me sooner so I could prepare."

"I'm so bad at goodbyes," he says, a lot calmer this time.

"Emerson has an LA program and I might be able to convince my mom to let me spend a week in California over the summer or something. This isn't goodbye. It's just see you later."

Finnick nods and kisses her. "I love you."

"Thou shalt not keep things from me," she reminds him.

"I know. I'm sorry."

She hugs him again and then it's her turn to start crying. "I love you too."

"Hey, you okay?" Madge asks Katniss as she walks into the apartment.

Katniss looks at her. "Yeah why?"

"You look sad."

"I'm fine." Madge gives her a look and Katniss sighs. "I feel like I'm never going to be good enough for Peeta."

Madge sits down next to her on the couch. "What? What do you mean?"

"When I met his parents, they were so nice. But I don't know. I feel like he's always going to be better than me and I feel like they knew that. Guys like Peeta date girls like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's smart and sensitive and kind and creative and so are you. You're perfect for each other."

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract, Everdeen? By your formula, you should be dating Gale." She wrinkles her nose when she says it.

"True," Katniss says. "We dated for a week in high school and that didn't work."

"Exactly. You and Peeta are fine."

Katniss nods. "Thanks." She looks down, saying the next part really quietly as if it was a secret. "I just really like him and don't want to lose him. I've never felt like this about anyone else before."

"You won't lose him. Trust me."

"I think the worst boyfriend of the year award should go to Finnick Odair," Madge jokes as she takes a bite of pizza. They're all together celebrating the end of finals and soon they'll all be going home. Finnick has to stay in Boston for graduation and Annie is going to stay with him to spend as much time with him before he goes off.

"Oh, shut it, Madge," Finnick returns in the same tone.

"I hate your guts, but I'm going to miss you," she admits.

"I think I hate him the most," Katniss says laughing. "I've known him the longest."

"But I spend the most time with him," Annie says.

"Yeah, but you couldn't hate him even if you tried," Peeta points out.

Annie just takes Finnick's hand, knowing she has no argument to that one. "Actually," Gale says. "Technically Johanna has known him the longest."

"Yeah, but she's not here," Katniss says, sticking her tongue out at Gale. Gale flips her off and she just rolls her eyes.

"I miss her," Finnick says.

"Me too," they all chorus.

There's a knock on the door and Madge looks around the room. "Did we invite anyone else?"

"Do we _know_ anyone else?" Gale jokes.

Katniss gets up and opens the door to reveal a grinning Johanna and a giddy Jena. "Do you tell us anything ever?" Katniss asks, hugging her.

"Nope," Jena answers for her.

"Well, I didn't actually think I would ever see the day where Finnick Odair graduates college, so I had to come see it for myself." She goes over to give him a hug. "Also, I heard you're moving to California, so I've come to see the waterworks," she says glancing at Annie.

"She's also once again neglected to tell you that we're moving back here," Jena says, helping herself to a slice of pizza.

"Why?" Madge asks. "I thought you loved Australia."

"I did for a while," Jena says. "But this has become home to me without me even knowing it and I missed it here." She pauses. "Plus, she'll kill me for saying this, but I think Johanna missed all of you." Johanna says nothing and they all take that as her way of agreeing.

"How else could I get my daily dose of Soap Opera? Katniss's texts just weren't doing it. She grabs the nearest bottle of Vodka and takes a swig straight from it.

"We missed you, Jo," Gale says.

"Of course you did." They all groan. "I missed you idiots too."

 **A/N: Just to give you a head's up. The next chapter will be the last chapter. BUT there will be a sequel out in the beginning of May. Thanks so much for reading!**


	26. Thou Shalt Not Cry

**A/N: Before you start reading, thank you so much for all of the support. I've never really finished a novel before so I'm super proud of how this turned out. As a special thank you, here is a playlist I made that goes along with the fic. Whether or not you want to listen to it while you read is up to you. The sequel,** _ **The Couple's Clause**_ **, will be out in May, so keep an eye out for that!**

"Nope, nope, nope. It was just September. I'm not graduating in a semester. No way," Madge says, laying against the wall so she's on the ground in an "L" shape and her legs are parallel to the wall.

"Why do you sit like that?" Jena asks. Jena never hung out with them that often so she's still attempting to get used to everyone's quirks and personalities.

"It's my existential crisis position," Madge says from her spot on the floor.

"At least you're not graduating in a week," Finnick points out.

"Or already graduated," Johanna adds.

"That's what you get for being smart and having AP credits," Katniss says flatly, looking over in Madge's direction. "You graduate a semester earlier than everyone else."

"I think if we all stay here forever, we will never have to graduate and no one will have to leave and we can just be together forever," Madge concludes.

"I wish that were true," Annie says, burying her head into Finnick's chest.

"I didn't come back for all this sappiness," Johanna groans.

"It's our last night together, Jo," Peeta says. "And Finnick's leaving."

"Shhh… Don't say the 'L' word or you'll set Annie off."

Annie glares at Johanna. "I'm fine," she says, blinking back tears, before getting up.

"No! Don't get up!" Madge says.

"Madge, we go through this every year."

"Don't leave me," she says, holding her hand out. Finally, Madge gets up and hugs her. "I'm going to miss you." Then she gets up and goes over to Finnick and hugs him. "Do great things and keep in touch." She goes over to Gale and starts crying.

"Jesus Christ, Madge," Gale says gently. "You'll see them again."

"I'm an emotional person. Let me have my moment."

Katniss hugs Finnick the longest, until finally Peeta puts a gentle hand on her shoulder to let her know she should probably stop. She sits down and says nothing and the entire room is silent. "Well, this is fun," Johanna says sarcastically. "The rest of you will all see each other in a few months and Finnick isn't dying. You'll see him again. I didn't even realize you guys liked him that much." She looks over at Finnick knowing how much he hates goodbyes. "I refuse to say goodbye, but I'm still staying for your graduation anyway so I'll see you soon, you idiot."

He laughs. "I can always count on you, Jo," he says, taking Annie's hand and heading out the door.

"So what do you want to do for our second-to-last night?" Finnick asks looking over at Annie. She looks up at him, tears clouding her eyes.

Finnick notices she's crying and goes over to comfort her. "Aw, Annie," he says, enveloping her in a hug. He kisses her on the top of the head and pulls her close. She grabs the back of his t-shirt and buries her face into his chest as she starts to cry. He holds her close to him as her body shakes and he sighs. _I'm suddenly regretting this decision._ "Hey, let's not let this night be sad. Do you have everything packed and put away so the people who are staying here over the summer don't ruin your stuff?"

She looks up at him and cracks a smile, wiping a few stray tears away from her face. "Look at you being the responsible one for once."

"Does that turn you on?" he jokes. He notices her face get red. "It definitely does!" He smiles at her. "Now remember, over the summer you need to find someone to rent out the other room. You can stay in my room," he says, raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. He meant what he said, but he also never missed an opportunity to mess with Annie. "If that really turns you on then wait for this," he says, bending down to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna do your taxes."

"Finnick!" she shrieks, hitting his arm.

"Well, at least I got you to stop crying." Finnick picks up Poseidon, who they picked up from a very unhappy Nat when they both got home after break. He holds Poseidon up to Annie's face. "How can you be sad with a wittle kitten wike this?" he coos.

"I'm going to break up with you if you ever talk like that again," she says, taking Poseidon from him. She kisses the kitten on the head and then puts him on the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to take him to California with you?"

Finnick nods. "He was your present."

"But he likes you better," she says pointing to the small gray fluff who was currently rubbing against Finnick's leg.

"Then this will be a bonding experience for you," he says.

Annie sighs. "Do you really have to go?"

Finnick takes her hands. "Annie, I know this is going to be hard. It's going to be hard for me too. But listen to me for a second," he looks into her eyes, focusing his entire gaze on her. "I wouldn't be going away if I didn't have faith in our relationship. I've never been in a committed relationship before, so the fact that I'm able to move across the country, completely confident that we are going to stay together and make it through this, shows how much I love you. Annie, I love you so much. Please know that. I decided within the first few weeks of knowing you that you were going to change my life. I didn't know in what way, but I knew. And now, six months later, I think I can safely say that you're the girl I want to marry at some point in the future."

"That sounded an awful lot like a marriage proposal, Mr. Odair," she says, wiping the tears from her eyes again before kissing him.

"That's because marriage proposals are supposed to become from the heart, and that's truly how I feel about you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, but we can get through this."

"I know we can."

"Okay, let me see," Annie says from outside the bathroom door.

"I hate hair gel."

"Finnick, come out."

"My hair should be left in its natural state," he continues.

"Finnick."

"The curls should be allowed to be wild…Such as myself."

"Finnick Samuel Odair," she says. "Get out here."

He emerges from the bathroom grinning. "Wow, you middle named me. That was kinda hot."

She groans. "Is it just me or have you gotten way more obnoxious lately?" She thinks for a second. "Or maybe just horny."

He laughs. "Me? A twenty-three year old man? Horny? _Never!"_ He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just trying to be lighthearted so that we aren't moping around before I leave."

"Well, it's working," she says. "Thank you," she adds. She steps back to get a look at him. He's wearing a black gown, a gold sash, and he's carrying his hat for now. "You look good. Even with the hair."

"Of course I look good, Annie Pie. That's not why I asked you to stare at me. I asked you to stare at me _because_ I look good."

She rolls her eyes and takes his hand. "C'mon you idiot. Your parents and Johanna and Nat are probably already waiting for us outside. Let's graduate." She grabs his hand and starts to lead him to the door.

"I never thought it would be like this."

"You never thought what would be like what?"

"At the beginning of this year, I never thought that I would be going to my college graduation with my foster parents who I've mostly forgiven, my two best friends in the entire world, and my incredible girlfriend." Annie feels her face get hot when he says the last part. "At the beginning of this year I was such a mess. I drank and smoked all the time to avoid my problems, had way too much sex with way too many people, and didn't care about anything. Now I'm building friendships, I'm sober most of the time, I'm in a committed relationship, and I'm moving back home to the place I never thought I would ever have the courage to go back to, to pursue one of my dream jobs. And you've been nothing but supportive and amazing throughout the whole thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is…thank you."

She walks up to him and hugs him tight. "I was anxious, uptight, and certain I was never going to find someone to love. You help me when I feel like I'm losing my way, you make me laugh and show me it's okay to let loose and have fun, and you've made me realize that there is love in this world, and I've found it. You've made me stronger and I'm going to miss you, but I know that because of you, we can both get through this." She buries her head in his chest. "Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm a college graduate," Finnick says as he joins everyone after the graduation.

"Well, believe it," Nat says, patting him on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "Welcome to the real world, Buddy."

"Yeah, because you know 'real world'," Johanna scoffs. "Mr. Sits On His Couch and Smokes All Day."

Nat flips her off and she just glares at him. Nat and Johanna never hung around that much because they usually butt heads, but they both went to Northeastern and were friends with Finnick, so they sometimes have to tolerate each other.

"Where are we going to go for dinner?" Finnick's foster dad, Allen, asks in an attempt to diffuse the tension between his son's friends.

"Diner?" Finnick asks Annie.

"Diner," she agrees.

"A diner? Finn, you can go anywhere," his foster mother, Emily says to him. "Do you really want to go to a diner?"

"It's their last meal together," Johanna mocks in a high pitched voice, not really meant to mimic either of them in particular.

"Alright, diner it is," Allen says.

Annie takes his hand as they follow him to the car. "Remember the first time we went there?"

"Here we go," Johanna huffs.

"And the waitress thought we were dating," Finnick adds, recounting the story as well.

"Why did I decide to stay here and subject myself to this?" Johanna groans.

"Didn't we get waffles and french toast?" Annie asks him.

"And you were wearing my clothes."

"And Johanna is going to vomit," Johanna adds in.

"And the second time we went was after the formal," Annie says. "Or did we go another time?"

"You're not dying! You don't have to recount every detail of every diner trip you've ever taken."

"Johanna, let them have their moment," Nat says. "How would you feel if Jena was moving thousands of miles away from you?"

"Really shitty," she says after a pause. "Sorry," she apologizes.

"Johanna Mason apologized?" Finnick asks incredulously. "Well isn't this a monumental day?!"

Johanna smacks him lightly on the arm. "Well don't make me take it back."

Finnick stands outside his apartment to say goodbye to Johanna and Nat. All three of them hate goodbyes, so he doesn't expect it to be too long or emotional. Annie went inside to get ready for bed and to leave them alone to say their goodbyes. "Goodbye you idiot," Johanna says, hugging him. "Don't die in California. Don't cheat on Annie or I'll personally fly over there and chop your dick off." She pulls away then goes to hug him again. This time she hugs him tighter and rests her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being the little brother I never had." Then she steps away and acts like nothing ever happened.

"I echo her sentiments," Nat says, hugging him. "It would be fun to come chop off your dick." Finnick groans. "I know you'll come back to visit or whatever, but I don't know how long you're going to be out there. I know you're going to do great shit, but I'm going to miss you." He pulls away.

"And you guys always act so emotionless," Finnick says grinning.

"Wow," Johanna says sarcastically. "It's almost like we have feelings."

"Or almost like you're a great person underneath that shitty outer layer and we're actually going to miss you," Nat adds in the same tone.

"I love you guys," Finnick says as they walk to the car.

"Love you too!" Nat says back.

"I'm not saying it," Johanna says. "That's the one thing I will not say to you."

"Finn? You coming to bed?" Annie asks, stepping into his room. They had been sleeping in the room she first slept in when she moved in back in September because their normal room was cluttered with boxes.

"In a sec," he says, still sitting in between the labyrinth of boxes.

She looks at him for a long time. "Thou shalt not cry," he commands her. "I won't be able to handle it."

She weaves around the boxes and bags and sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Imagine how amazing our reunion is going to be."

"I've never had a reunion in an airport."

"Me neither. I'll bring one of those signs and it will say 'Phil Nick' and maybe I'll bring Poseidon… In a carrier of course. And when I see you, I'll run towards you, no matter how many people there are in the way, and I'll kiss you and it will be the best kiss we've ever had and we'll both realize that even though we've been apart, nothing has really changed."

"Now I get why you want to be a writer," he says after a while.

"Really? Why?"

"You always know just what to say."

"We never talked about the airport departure," Annie says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I didn't want to think of that."

His foster parents are over by the beginning of the security line, waiting patiently for Finnick and Annie to say their goodbyes. Nat drove them all there and was given special orders from Finnick to stay the night with Annie so she didn't have to spend it alone before she went home. He also just wanted his girlfriend and best friend to bond. "It's only eight months right? I can come visit over the summer so it might be shorter."

"Yeah," he says. "Eight months is less time than it takes to have a baby."

She laughs. "Thou…" She starts to say, but then she stops.

"Let's not do that anymore," he says. "That was our Roommate Agreement. That's so formal."

"Then what stupid things are we going to do now?"

He thinks for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Promises."

"Promises?"

"Yeah. That's what couples do. They promise each other things."

"Finnick, I hate to interrupt, but we should probably go really soon," Emily butts in.

Finnick nods in her direction to let her know he'll be there soon and then directs his attention back to Annie. She's crying and Finnick knows nothing he can say will stop her. "I promise I'll never stop loving you," Finnick says, leaning down to kiss her. They had talked about the reunion kiss, but they had never talked about this kiss. It was long, passionate, hungry, almost as if they shouldn't be doing it in public. But it was an airport after all, and airports were made for reunions and departures. This was not the only kiss that airport had seen, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

She looks up at him. The sea green eyes she fell in love with are red and flooded with tears. "I promise."


	27. Sequel!

Hi!

So the sequel is up, but unfortunately I have chosen to only post it on Wattpad and ao3 this time around. You can find me under laurensscribbles on both websites. It's called _The Couple's Clause_ and I really hope you'll read it and enjoy!

Much love,

Lauren


End file.
